


Time Warp

by ClockworkCaptain



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Reunions, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCaptain/pseuds/ClockworkCaptain
Summary: When a part of Team Avatar suddenly reappears after being missing for 15 years, Mako has to help his old friends find their way in a new world while balancing the life he built while they were away. Alternatively, Korra has to figure out what are her next steps and how best she can serve the world.





	1. Time Slip

General Iroh sighed looking at the mess he had, unintentionally, made worse by not being very helpful. He scratched the back of his neck, he had orders to keep the spirit portal surrounded by troops but that was only angering the spirit portal and the Avatar more. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and he ran up to the steaming avatar and company.  
“Hey, I know I can’t help but my younger siblings are at the Fire Nation Embassy.”

Mako crossed his arms. “And that is helpful how?”

Jinora nodded. “Yeah, can they move your troops?”

“No, but they’re pretty clever and my little brother is really good at finding old forgotten laws and using them against people.” Iroh cringed; Sozin’s ‘talent’ usually manifested in a more annoying fashion but it was all he could think of. “I mean it’s worth a look right?”

Korra crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow then sighed. “Fine, couldn’t hurt to look. Jinora, Mako why don’t you two go?” Iroh could see her glancing at Mako’s injured arm, which looked even worse than before.

Mako nodded and started to walk away while Jinora waited a moment then sighed and followed Mako. Korra looked Iroh in the eye still angry.

“You tell Raiko he needs to stop this madness. Angering the spirits will only make things worse.”

“I will convey the message.”

.o.

It took Mako and Jinora an embarrassing amount of time to find the Fire Nation Embassy. The buildings were nestled into an older, not destroyed, section of the city and well concealed by plant life, large trees grew past the wall and hung over part of the street. Mako looked up at the branches. Was someone looking back at him?

“Odd would have thought those a security risk.” He muttered, wondering if that green he saw was a leaf or something else.

Jinora glanced up. “I once read that the Embassy grounds are guarded by the Kiyoshi warriors and they use the trees as cover.”

Mako made a face. “Seems outdated to protect people with fans.”

Suddenly, Mako’s face was very close to the sharp end of a golden fan. Behind it, a Kiyoshi warrior with blue eyes and thick makeup looked at Mako appraisingly. The warrior looked like she had stepped out of time and was quite tall with refined features. A long black braid hung down to her hips. She smiled and put the fan away.

“I don’t know I find them quite effective.” The warrior shrugged in a voice that did not match the picture. “But to each their own.”

Mako stepped back. “You’re a guy!?! I thought all the warriors were supposed to be girls!”

The warrior crossed his arms. “A majority are, but I’m special. Prince Sozin at your service.” He held out his hand and Mako was not sure if he was supposed to shake it or kiss it. He chose to shake it.

“Uh Detective Mako, we’re actually here to see you. Your older bother said maybe you could help us?”

Sozin nodded. “Yeah, I know. He called giving us the heads up ages ago. Well let's not waste anymore time.” He gestured for them to follow him. “I’ve pulled most of the old law books on republic city to get started. Zula’s already there; reading one of them.”

“Thanks for your help, your highness,” Jinora said catching up to them.

“You’re welcome, my family is always willing to help the avatar…. except my big brother who is honestly pretty lousy at it. He just hates being in trouble, thinks it makes him a bad person or something like that.” Sozin shrugged. “I’ve never had that problem but I’m never going to be Fire Lord so I don’t have the pressure to be perfect.”

“I guess that makes a little sense,” Mako admitted.

Sozin waved the two past the guards and lead them through the main building to the back, past a beautiful garden into a grand residence. While the house was smaller than Asami’s it felt grander in an old money kind of way. They passed a portrait of Fire Lord Zuko depicting him when he was in his prime and gold leaf dragons were absolutely everywhere.

“I’m sure he’ll be really helpful one day,” Sozin said ushering them into a library where a young woman sat pouring over books.

Zula looked like her mother and was wearing a pair of golden glasses that had slid down her nose. Her features were just as fine as her brothers and her eyes practically glowed blue. She looked up and rolled her eyes.

“I thought you were going to change Sozin.”

“I was but didn’t have the time, saw them approaching as decided to great them. Besides I enjoy wearing my uniform makes me feel important.”

His sister shook her head. “Makes you look like a girl.”

“All the better to flirt with men then my dear sister,” Sozin said giving Mako a wink before handing him a book.

Mako took the book and headed to a chair to start reading because he had no idea what else he was supposed to do. As he read he was able to pick up little bits and pieces about the younger royal siblings which was far more interesting than Republic City’s old crosswalk laws. Apparently they were twins, as were their older siblings (Iroh had a twin sister living in the Fire Nation), which really surprised Mako; Their father was a water bender who hated boats; Zula’s full name was Azula and she was a dancer and water bender too; Sozin was not a bender but very flexible (also not the best at jokes, obviously); and probably the most interestingly the family was completely obsessed with tea. It was almost disconcerting how many times Sozin or Zula offered him some tea, or snacks, or tea and snacks.

After a few hours of rejecting tea, listening to the two siblings bicker, and reading the driest thing since the desert, Mako fell asleep in his chair. He woke up a few hours later to find someone had given him a blanket and left a tray of food (and tea) on a table for him.

“At least they know how to make a guy feel welcome.” He said quietly before falling asleep again.

.o.

Bolin didn’t remember much, he was arguing with Lin about something and Opal was in the middle of it. Korra and Asami were also there yelling and then something happened and he was falling into a void of blues and purples. A man’s voice was talking but Bolin’s mind could not catch on to anything it was saying. Then almost as quickly as sensation started it stopped and he landed painfully in a bush.

“What?” Bolin pulled himself out of the bush and onto a gravel path that hadn’t been there before.

He looked around, it was night but he was without mistake near the spirits portal. It was like a park had just sprung up out of nowhere. Out of a fountain that also had not been there, Opal pulled herself out and slopped out onto the path.

“What happen?” She looked around. “Where is everybody? Bolin!” She ran over to him. “I’m so confused.”

“You’re not alone,” Asami said climbing out of a tree and then rubbing her stomach. “One minute we’re arguing and next I’m being punched in the gut by a tree.” She looked around. “Where’s Korra?”

Suddenly the ground under them started to rubble and then a section of earth flew into the air and Korra and Lin climbed out looking almost as ticked, as they were dirty.

“Here,” Korra grumbled dusted herself off. “Everyone ok?”

Bolin nodded. “Yeah, I think so. What happened?”

“I think we ticked off a spirit with our fighting.”

Lin looked around. “Which one? The spirit of…landscape architecture!”

Korra shrugged. “No clue, the spirits don’t always leave calling cards. We should get out of here, I want a shower.”

“You can use the one at the police station,” Lin said starting to lead the way.

“Why am I under arrest again?”

“No, but if a garden just pops out of nowhere Raiko will no doubt be ringing my phone off the hook.”

Bolin nodded and followed her but stopped once they were out the park and were standing on the road that hadn’t been there before. Sato-mobiles of an unknown design rushed by in front of buildings that definitely hadn’t been there a moment ago. A banner advertising a Sozin’s comet gala stretched for stories along one wall.

“I don’t think we pissed off the spirit of landscape architecture.” He muttered.

Korra put her hands on her hips. “Well shit.”

.o.

Mako looked at the piece of paper and gripped the pen in his head and then with a flourish signed his name. A feeling of relief washed over him, he had done it. He had actually signed the paper and all he had to do was give it to his boss and walk out of here and he was free. A small pang of guilt passed through him when he walked through that door the case on what happened to the Avatar and his brother would officially go cold. Mako shook his head; the case was already cold as it had been fifteen years since they disappeared the file was practically growing icicles.

Sighing, he threw his pen into the box and walked into the chief’s office and handed him the paper. Chief Sole looked at the paper and back at Mako.

“So you’re actually leaving us?” Sole took the paper and read it. “I guess you don’t really care about your brother all that much princess.”

Mako bit his lip, he hated that nickname but it was slightly accurate, especially given his history with the Fire Nation royal family baling him out when needed.

“I do but even I know I need to move on at this point.” He retorted once he figured out what he wanted to say.

“Says the same guy who named his cat after his ex-girlfriend!” Jeered someone from the other side of the room. “That’s totally moving on.”

“I stand by the fact that my cat totally acts like Korra and no other name would fit,” Mako said crossing his arms and storming back to his desk and grabbing his box of stuff. “I will not miss any of you.” He whispered as he walked to the door, which violently swings open the wrong way and swatted him into the wall.

Mako blinked trying to figure out why he was so close to the drywall when he heard a voice from the past. It took a moment for him to recognize the voice. Pushing the door closed and putting the box on a nearby desk, Mako walked towards the group in disbelief.

“Who are you?” Lin demanded slamming her fist on to Shin’s desk. “What is going on here?”

“Uhhhhh, typical Friday night?” Shin tried to answer.

“Chief?” Mako tilted his head. Lin was covered in dirt but did not look a day older than when she had disappeared. He looked at the rest of the group; none of them had aged either. “Bolin? Is that really you?”

Bolin looked away from Lin and tilted his head. “Mako? What happened…why are you so old?”

Mako frowned. “I’m not that old.” He said flatly before shaking his head, not the time or place for that. “Are you really Bolin? Or-“ Mako frowned, this wouldn’t be the first time a group of imposters had shown up.

“Of course I’m me!” Bolin said sounding offended. “Are you really Mako?”

“Of course I’m me! You’re the one who could be an imposter.”

“No way, why would someone pretend to be me. You prove who you are!”

“Not until you prove you are my brother!”

“Fine! Pabu!”

From Bolin’s shirt collar Pabu stuck his head out and then jumped down and climbed up on to Mako’s shoulder and then onto his head. Mako, stroked the familiar fire ferret and felt himself go cold.

“You really are Bo-“CRASH!

Mako woke up on the sofa in Chief Sole’s office with a pounding headache. Sole handed him a cup of tea."Here."

“Thanks.” He took a sip. “What happened?”

“You swooned princess.”

“Oh, that’s what happened. You won’t believe this but while I was out I dreamt that Bolin and the rest of the missing people were in the lobby giving Shin a hard time.” He took another sip. “It was weird.”

“Oh, you didn’t dream that princess,” Sole said crossing his arms and leaning against his desk.

Bolin suddenly popped into Mako’s field of vision. “Hey, brother!” Bolin cheered as he hugged Mako almost knocking the cup out of his hands.

Mako blinked. “Hi…so I’m not crazy.”

“Well, there’s still the issue about your cat,” Sole said casually.

Mako shot a dirty look to Sole. “Not helping Chief.” He took another sip and looked over at Bolin. “So what happened to you guys? Where were you?”

Korra shrugged. “No idea, first we were falling then we weren’t and then I was underground and now we’re here. Apparently fifteen years in the future. Is that a wedding band?” She pointed to Mako’s left hand and a jolt of fear ran through his skeleton.

“Uhhh.” Mako tried to think of how best to answer that.

“Mako married? Bwahaha!” Sole grabbed his belly. “Oh that’s rich, nah our dear detective just showed up one day to work wearing that ring and never explained why.”

“I didn’t think anyone noticed it,” Mako said shrugging. “No one asked.”

“You named your cat Korra, we honestly were afraid to,” Sole said before sitting back at his desk and picked up Mako’s letter of resignation. “So do you want me to keep this or shred it?”

“Keep it,” Mako said standing up. “I’m still quitting.”

“But your brother’s back.”

“Yup, and I can figure out what happened to him without being a cop,” Mako said brightly. “In fact, them conveniently showing back up makes leaving here all the easier.” He smiled. “Now where’s my box so I can go home unless you have something really important I need to see to.”

Sole shook his head. “No, just take them with you and tomorrow bring them back so they can fill out the right ‘I’m not dead’ forms.”

“Of course.” Mako nodded and proceeded to walk out of the office, grab his box of junk and walk out the door only slightly saddened he could not yell back his final farewell. The group followed him but waited until they were a few blocks away to say anything.

“So...” Bolin put his hands in his pockets. “We can stay with you, right? Until we can figure all this out.”

“Of course, I wouldn’t want you anywhere else.” Mako slowed his walk. “Sorry, you probably have a lot of questions don’t you?”

Bolin nodded. “Oh yeah. First are you married?”

“Yes,” Mako said flatly readjusting the box in his arms. “Have for about twelve years. I’ll explain more when we get home. It will be easier that way.”

“Ok. So why did your boss call you princess?” Lin asked. “Don’t tell me you became high maintenance once we left.”

“No, more like the Fire Nation royal family has a habit of saving my ass when I get myself into trouble, or framed for stuff I didn’t do.” Mako re-readjusted the box. He really should have called a cab. “Like for example, murdering all of you and hiding your bodies in the spirit world.”

“Did that happen?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, but to be fair almost everyone was accused of that crime. Even Raiko was accused and that finally ruined his political career.”

“So Raiko’s not the president?” Opal asked.

“Uh yeah, I would be concerned if he still was after fifteen years. That sounds more like a king, which is bad for a Republic.”

“Oh yeah.” Korra scratched her chin. “So did you really name your cat after me?”

“Yeah, I might have been in a dark place when I found her and thought she was your reincarnation.” Mako bit his lip. “I’ll give context later.”

Korra pouted. “Fine, but the story better be really good”

Mako sighed. “It’s not unless you count a man mournfully drinking in a park because his brother and friends were probably dead a good story.” Mako made a face. “I ended up passing out in Spirit Portal Park and woke up with Korra sleeping on me. I took it as a sign and named her after you.”

“Why did you think she was me though?”

“She has vibrant blue eyes.” Mako shrugged. “I had never seen that in a cat before. Later I found out later she was a breed of cat that had blue eyes but the name stuck.” Mako chuckled. “I may have played up the crazy cat guy act at work for people to stop asking about my personal life.”

Bolin bit his lip. “Should I worry about your personal life?”

Mako shook his head. “No, it’s pretty normal just something I can’t have while being a member of the RCPD, you’ll understand when we get to my place.”

Bolin frowned. “I really hope we don’t show up to your place and just find a bunch of cats.”

Mako laughed. “No, mostly you'll find boxes.” He paused suddenly remembering something. “And almost all my in-laws…Oh, this is going to be an interesting squeeze. Um, who here does not mind sharing a room or maybe just camping out in the living room?” He glanced back at the group and was not surprised everyone but Lin had raised their hands. “Oh good, that makes it a little easier.”

“So not to sound whiny but are we almost there?” Korra looked around the tree-lined street. “We’ve been walking for a while.”

Mako nodded and stopped in front of a gate. “Yes, we’re here.”

Bolin looked around. “Wow, this neighborhood is swanky. Married into money?”

“Uh, you could say that,” Mako mumbled trying to balance the box and open the gate. “Um hey, Bo could you help a little and hold this?”

“Oh yeah, sure.” Bolin took the box. “Wow this is heavy, what do you have in here bricks?”

“Mostly books,” Mako answered opening the gate and trying to find his keys. “And some pictures...of Korra. Aha!” He pulled the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door opening it on to the chaotic mess that was a majority of the Fire Nation Royal family running around his house.

Iroh, the recently crowned Fire Lord, was pacing trying to get his baby daughter Katara to stop crying while three little kids ran around chasing each other. From somewhere in the house Mako could hear his mother-in-law arguing with his sister-in-law about something and a loud expensive sounding thud from upstairs. Iroh spotted Mako and handed Katara to him with a desperate look on his face.

“Here Katara, why don’t you just hang out with Uncle Mako while I make sure mommy and grandma don’t burn down the house.” He patted Mako’s shoulder. “Thank you.” He glanced behind Mako. “Oh look you found the Avatar, that’s-something I can’t deal with at the moment, to be honest. Congratulations, you get the Prince Zuko award. I got to go.”

Mako looked back at the group with the still very upset baby in his arm. “Welcome to my home.”


	2. Time Meant Nothing

 

            Bolin’s mind was racing trying to understand everything. Mako’s in-laws were royalty and probably the most chaotic people he had ever met and two of them weren’t even there, including _frustratingly_ Mako’s spouse whom he refused to name. Somewhere the house, someone was trying to find one of the children. How did these people run a country? At the moment they seemed incapable of running a teacart. So far Iroh, who apparently was Fire Lord now, had spent his time desperately trying to corral his children and niece.

 

Bolin looked around the room Mako had left them in to take care of the baby; it was bare with marks on the wall were pictures had hung. Was Mako moving, he heard another crash, or just child proofing his home? Bolin sighed and made a note to ask him that when he came back after finding the baby’s ‘winky.’

 

So far, no one had paid them much attention except Korra (the cat) who had sauntered in and was now curled up on Asami’s lap purring. That was until a Fire Nation man with bright blue eyes came in balancing several boxes of food in his arm. He looked a bit like Iroh but skinnier, with long hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a tan.

 

            “Hi, dinner is almost ready.” He laughed nervously as the light glinted off the gold ring on his hand. “I got a quick explanation from Iroh as to what all is going on here, can I answer any burning questions?”

 

            “Who _are_ you?” Bolin asked trying not to sound as desperate as he felt. “Why are you all here in my brother’s house?”

 

            “Me? I’m Prince Sozin Agidar, are you Bolin?” He tilted his head. “You kinda look like the pictures Mako’s showed me.”

 

            “Yeah, that’s me. How do you know Mako?” Bolin glanced back at the ring on the prince’s hand and recognized the pattern. “Are you his Wi-?”  
  


 

 “Wife-I mean husband? Yeah, that’s me Mako’s husband.” He gave a guilty smile. “Hi.”

 

            Bolin was quiet for a moment, the whole room was quiet, then Bolin stood up took the boxes of food out of Sozin’s arms handed them to Lin and hugged the prince.

 

            “Nice to meet you brother!” Bolin cheered pinning his new family member in a bear hug.

 

            “Lovely to meet you too.” Sozin squeaked. “I can’t breath.”

 

            “Oh sorry!” Bolin let Sozin go and took a step back. “So that’s why Mako pretended to just have a cat! He couldn’t be a cop and a prince at the same time!”

 

            Sozin nodded and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah that and the police force and most of republic city frowns on same sex couples but it’s refreshing to have someone focus on the royalty stuff more.” He took the boxes back from Lin. “Thanks. Let me get this to the kitchen and dinner will be soon.”

 

            Bolin scratched the back of his neck. “Can I help?”

 

            “Sure!” Sozin smiled. “I would love some help, but don’t feel like you have to, you’re a guest.”

 

            “I would rather help.” Bolin shrugged and walked in to the kitchen were a pile of  boxes, just like the one’s Sozin had, been abandoned on the island. “Honestly, it looks like you could use all the help you could get.”

 

            “From your mouth to Yue’s ear.” Sozin said putting his boxes down. “What has Mako told you so far?”

 

“Absolutely nothing except why his cat is named Korra. He didn’t even tell us he was married we had to ask.”

 

“Sounds like Mako. So I bet you have lots of questions.” Sozin said handing Bolin a stack of plates.

 

            “Well that’s an understatement.”

 

            “Ok shoot! Ask me anything I’m an open book…. within reason.”

 

            “Okay, well first how long have you and Mako been married? Did Mako miss me?  How long is your hair? Why did Mako quit being a cop? Is this bread covered in cheese?”

 

            Sozin balanced some glasses on a trey. “Eleven years, every day and he kept looking for you any lead about you guys he’d drop everything and follow it, too long I need a trim, and we wanted to move to the fire nation and start a family.” He smiled. “Which given the current situation of being hip deep in kids must makes us seem insane because we want to add more.” Somewhere in the house there was crash and crying quickly fallowed by a woman comforting someone. “I do not vouch for my sanity. Also yes, it’s called pizza.”

 

            Bolin shrugged. “Have you met the rest of my family? They’re pretty big and crazy too.”

 

            Sozin frowned. “Uh no, I haven’t had the pleasure of officially meeting them…yet.”

 

            “Why not?”

 

            Sozin shrugged. “We decided it was best for the family. They’ve been through a lot with you missing, then Grandma Yin’s death, and Chow isn’t the most open minded man but he’s from deep Earth Kingdom so I don’t fault him for it and one thing after another and it’s been over a decade and no proper introduction. I was Mako’s close friend at a birthday party a few times.”

 

            “Ah well we’ll need to fix that.” Bolin was quiet for a moment trying to collect his thoughts and not get caught up in the grief just yet. “So how did you meet Mako? How did you get together? Like last I looked Mako liked girls, exclusively. So I’m just a bit confused how you got into the mix.”

 

            Sozin chuckled. “I have my big brother to thank for meeting Mako, since he sent him and Jinora to the embassy to find any old laws that might be helpful with the Spirit Portal conflict. We didn’t find anything if you were curious.”

 

            “Oh! You’re the guy General Iroh was telling us about this morning! Well not this morning for you but for me it happened this morning. So your brother set you up! Cute!”

 

            “Iroh didn’t mean to but yes he did and he reminds me of that every year before his birthday.” Sozin moved into a large dinning room. “And anytime he wants me to babysit.”

 

            “Ok, so how did you guys hit it off? I mean this morning Mako was straight or at least I thought he was.”

 

            “Well, part of it was that we spent a lot of time together trying to figure out what happened to you guys. I’ll admit I had a tiny crush on Mako since he was a Fire Ferret but I don’t know just one day we realized we clicked on a different kind of level.” Sozin started setting the table. “Honestly, I would ask your brother about his side of it.”

 

            “Ok.” Bolin nodded. “So any funny stories I should know?”

 

            Sozin smiled. “Oh I have quite the catalogue of funny Mako stories but too many to cover tonight.”

 

            Bolin smirked. “Any you care to share tonight?”

 

            Sozin tapped his chin. “Well…I don’t know.”

 

            “Please! You have to have one funny little story you can tell me quickly.” Bolin made a face. “A little levity would help me digest everything.”

 

            Sozin smirked. “Well… there was this time when while we were dating we visited the royal palace to track down a lead and well one morning Mako streaked through the palace to get back to his room.” Sozin snickered. “He ended up running right past my mother and grandfather. Spirits! Mako couldn’t look them in the eye for the rest of the trip and my grandfather kept bursting into giggle any times Mako was in the room.”

 

            Bolin snorted. “Why was Mako running back to his room naked?”

 

            “He panicked when he saw the time and forgot to grab his pants before rushing out of my room.”

 

            Bolin blinked. “What was he doing in your room in the first place?”

 

            “Uhhh, we were cuddling and then fell asleep.” Sozin glanced at the ceiling and bit his lip.

 

            Bolin crossed his arms. “And Mako was naked while you were cuddling because?”

 

            “Uh, he was hot because the Fire Nation is hot and Mako wasn’t used to the heat quite yet so he decided that being naked would cool him off. Because he was so hot-warm. It was very warm that night.” Sozin gulped. “I’m going to get the silverware. Pizza needs silverware.”

 

            Bolin raised an eyebrow; did Sozin really think he was that naïve? Or was he just trying to protect him from the truth? He shrugged, and kept setting out plates and snickering to himself. “Oh I wonder what other shenanigans he’s been up to?” He laughed. “Opal is going to get a kick out Mako’s strike of shame.”

 

 He was still snickering when Mako walked in a few minutes later holding the now sleeping baby Katara.

 

            “Oh thanks for helping out Bo. You really didn’t have to.” Mako made a face. “Sorry, for not explaining anything yet.”

 

            “That’s ok.” Bolin said quietly but cheerfully. “I’ve been bonding with your husband. He is a gem. I had no idea you had such a hard time with the heat but I’ve heard the Fire Nation is so hot I’m sure Fire Lord Zuko is used to seeing people streaking.”

 

            Mako blinked then his face turned red. “Which story did Sozin tell you?”

           

“Just that a long time ago you streaked through the Royal Palace after cuddling in the heat.” Bolin grinned as Mako took a deep breath and pinched his nose.

 

            “Did Sozin tell you anything else?”

 

            “Not yet.”  Bolin snickered. “But I can’t wait to hear more.”

 

            Mako’s face turned redder. “Uh I’d ask you not to tell anyone about that but I know you can’t keep a secret.”

 

            “You know me so well.” Bolin smiled, “You streaked through the royal palace and right in to Fire Lord Zuko.”

 

            “If you laugh and wake up Katara I swear.” Mako took a deep breath. “Just don’t wake the baby, please.”

 

            “I won’t.” Bolin said softly, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing.

 

            “Oh there you are.” A woman said walking in. She was tall, tan, and covered in red tattoos. She took the baby out of Mako’s arms and cradled her. “Thanks Mako, she’s been fussy all day. I’ll take her up stairs to her crib and try to corral the children.”

 

            “Thanks.”

 

            “So who’s that?” Bolin asked after she had left.

 

            “That’s Mi-tem, Iroh’s wife. She’s a Sun Warrior Princess, I think.” Mako shrugged. “I’ve never gotten a clear answer on her title, but she’s very nice.”

 

            “Oh that’s nice.” Bolin tapped his fingers together. “So I know we’re going to eat dinner soon, but can we talk one on one after?”

 

            Mako nodded. “Of course.”

 

            Bolin took a breath and looked at Mako. It was weird, it was definitely his brother, but his face was wider, he had smile lines and small lines starting to from around his eyes. There was a faded scare on his cheek that probably had a good story attached to it. Mako also seemed to have gotten his ears pierced at one point but was not wearing any earrings at the moment. Mako also looked tired, like he was going to fall asleep right at the table.

 

            “Can I get you anything?” Bolin asked after a moment.

 

            Mako shook his head. “No thanks, I’ll grab something in the kitchen. Sozin probably would like some help.”

.o.

 

            Korra sat quietly at the dinner table trying to sort everything out. She needed to get back to the past but how? She doubted yelling by the portal would have the desired effect. She frowned at her pizza and poked the new and strange food with her fork. Where would she even start? Maybe Jinora would have some advice or maybe an idea.

 

            She looked up at Iroh who was siting across from her. “Hey, General Iroh?”

 

            “Yes?” Iroh said putting his pizza down.

 

            “Do you know where Jinora is? Is she at Air Bender Island?”

 

            Iroh was quiet for a moment. “Uh no, I think she’s in Zaofu for a joint cultural festival. Most of the Air Benders will be there.”

 

            “Oh, well that’s interesting.” Korra frowned, getting to Zaofu in this new world might be a problem.

 

            “What are you thinking Avatar?”

 

            “I’m thinking Jinora might be helpful to get us back to our proper time.” Korra looked around and spotted Mako. “We don’t belong here. One of my closest friends is a stranger.”

 

            Iroh nodded. “Master Jinora sounds like a good place to start, couldn’t hurt going to Zaofu. I’m sure the Beifongs would be overjoyed to be reunited with their missing family members.”

 

            Korra looked over at Opal and Lin who were talking with Princess Zula about current events while her husband tried to get their son to eat something. “Yes, oh man. I need to send a message to my parents, let them know I’m ok.”

 

            “I’ll get you my stationary after dinner they know I would only let the real Avatar use it so they won’t doubt the letter’s authenticity. Also if you need any passports or documentation let me know, I can help with that too.”

 

            “Thank you. How many Avatar imposters have there been?”

 

            “Far too many.” Iroh said wearily. “But they were usually easy to debunk.”

 

            “Well, it’s hard to bend more than one element when you’re not the avatar.”

 

            “Yeah, and the other ‘Korras’ usually didn’t care about Miss Sato, or know anything about pro-bending.” Iroh shrugged. “Also most of them wanted to ‘reunite’ with Mako and that just set off all the alarm bells and made Mako very uncomfortable, especially after he married Sozin. ” He gestured to the two who were talking with Bolin and Asami. “I mean people still hit on him at parties but it’s weirder when it’s someone pretending to be his ex who claims she is his true love.”

 

            Korra nodded, “So how did the world react when I went missing?”

 

            “For the first few days people weren’t sure what happened since you just had come back into the public eye then when people realized that it wasn’t just you missing they panicked. They thought you had been kidnapped or murdered or kidnapped and murdered. The police arrested Mako at one point, then after it was proven it wasn’t him a mob tried to kill him.” Iroh shook his head. “I’m pretty sure there are still some conspiracy nuts that think he did it. I’m too afraid to ask if he still gets death threats.”

 

            “Why would Mako kill any of us? That doesn’t make any sense.” Korra shook her head.

 

            “The idea is that he originally just killed you in a fit of rage because you didn’t take him back and then he killed everyone else, including his brother, to cover it up.” Iroh shook his head. “It’s stupid especially if you know Mako.”

 

            “And to kill Bolin? He’s the kind of brother who’d help Mako hide the bodies…in lava.” Korra laughed and looked over at Bolin cracking a joke. “I can’t imagine Mako took any of that well.”

 

            “No, he didn’t. He was a mess, but that mess always kept searching for you. Though when Sozin told me about the cat he adopted I’ll admit I was worried he lost it.”

 

            Korra nodded. “So what about world in general? How did they react to a missing avatar?”

 

            “After shock and grief and several state funerals, the white lotus started looking for the next avatar and the world realized it had to sort out its own problems and slowly it started doing that. The Earth Kingdoms become a constitutional Monarch and Wu hasn’t set the country on fire yet.” Iroh shrugged. “The world moved on and thankfully none of the nations decided to take over the world.”

 

            “Though with the Sozin’s commit coming up, the jokes that you’re going to try to take over the world are the newest rage.” Mi-tem added stealing a grape off her husband’s plate. She smirked. “Though if you did I’d say you’d probably make the top ten most handsome megalomaniacs.”

 

            “Ha! Iroh would never do that!” Zula yelled from across the table. “He’d have to break a rule to do that!”

 

            The table erupted in laughter and Korra felt out of place. There was joke there but it was not for her. Iroh made a face and rolled his eyes.

 

            “I have a reputation for being a bit of a rule follower.” Iroh explained.

 

            Mako laughed. “A bit? You’re such a rule follower I’m considered a rebel.”

 

            Iroh raised an eyebrow. “You are a rebel Detective or have you forgotten you little race through the royal palace in heals?”

 

            Mako’s face turned red. “Nope, I’m good.”

 

            Izumi put her glass down. “Let’s not talk about that with children and guests here ok? And can someone please explain to me why we have silverware when we’re eating pizza?”

 

            From across the table Sozin laughed nervously. “I thought maybe our guests might need them? Pizza is relatively new after all.”

 

            “Well I guess if it was to be hospitable.” Izumi straitened one of the spoons by her plate. “Still can’t figure out why you thought two spoons were necessary.”

 

            Iroh chuckled. “Let it go, mom. I’m sure it was just out of habit.”

           

            Korra looked at Iroh consumed. “Running through the palace?”

 

            “Ask Sozin about it later.” Iroh whispered before getting elbowed by Mi-tem and pointing to a glaring Izumi. “Or, don’t. It’s not that funny of a story, don’t worry about it.”

.o.

 

            It was quiet in the garden, a drastic change from the noise inside the house. Mako made his way over to small pound and sat on the bench. He vividly remembered digging that pound and trying to get it the exact shape Sozin had envisioned, after half an afternoon spent sweating in the hot summer sun he finally quit and took a nap under the cherry tree. Sozin had found him there and the two spend the next few hours under that tree not caring about the pond. Mako smiled, he would definitely miss this place but it was time to move on.

 

There was a snap behind him as someone stepped on a twig. Mako turned quickly ready to summon fire but saw Bolin standing there and relaxed.

 

“Hey, Bo.” Mako let his hand fall to his side.

 

“Hey.” Bolin looked around. “This is a nice little garden.”

 

“Thanks, planted most of it myself, except the tree.” Mako patted the trunk. “That was here when we bought the place.”

 

“Yeah, it’s a nice tree.” Bolin said quietly.

 

Mako sighed. “I know we’re beating around the bush. You can just say what’s on your mind. I’m still your big brother.”

 

            Bolin’s lower lip started to quiver and then Mako felt the full weight of his brother against him as the younger one sobbed.

 

            “I’m so sorry I missed you’re life!” Bolin sobbed. “I’m sorry I missed gram-gram’s passing, and your wedding, and the fact people thought you murdered me! I’m sorry!”

 

            Mako patted Bolin’s back then hugged him. “Apology accepted, though you have nothing to be sorry about. It wasn’t your fault and I’m just glad you’re back. I’ve missed you so much.”

 

            Bolin sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve. “But I still feel bad.”

 

            “I don’t doubt it, you’re dealing with a lot.” Mako gestured to the bench. “Why don’t we take a seat and we can talk. Ok?”

 

            Bolin nodded. “Sure. That sounds nice.”

 

            Mako sat down and waited for Bolin to sit and ask him anything. Bolin did and the two were quiet for a moment.

 

            Then Bolin took a deep breath. “Did you know you liked guys before I disappeared?”

 

            Mako was quiet for a moment, trying to remember that long ago time. “I’m not totally sure. I can tell you that Sozin is the only guy I’ve ever been romantic with but I can’t say he’s the only guy I’ve ever thought attractive.”

 

            Bolin let out a breath. “Oh good, because the moment I met Sozin I’ve been wondering if you and Wu had something going on back in the day.”

 

            “Oh spirits no!” Mako laughed. “Not a thing like that happened or was even entertained. Ew! Just Gah! No!” Mako made a face. “Even just thinking about it grosses me out.”

 

            Bolin giggled. “Really? I don’t know Sozin kind of reminds me of Wu.”

 

            “What?!? Sozin is nothing like Wu!”

 

            Bolin crossed his arms. “Really how?”

 

            “Well for one Sozin is way better looking! I mean his right eye alone is twice as gorgeous as all of Wu. And-and Sozin is smart and competent and can kick anyone’s ass with a fan! Don’t let the long hair fool you he’s deadly. He’s also a great kisser. I have a feeling kissing Wu would be like kissing a Koi fish but kissing Sozin is like electricity!”

 

            Bolin chucked. “Ok you convinced me. Wow you’re really love stuck.”

 

            Mako smiled and looked down at the ring on his hand. “Yeah, I am. How could I not be? He’s my other half, my partner in crime, my-well I could gush about him all night. You probably have more important questions.”

 

            Bolin nodded. “I do but it’s nice seeing you being so happy talking about someone. So why are there boxes around your house?”

 

            “I’m moving to the Fire Nation. Sozin and I are tired of not being open about our relationship, we want to adopt, and it’s just time to move on.” Mako felt the creeping feeling of exhaustion over take him. “It just feels like the right time to start fresh. But don’t worry! I will stick around to help you and the rest get settled or what ever you guys want to do before I move. Promise, I’m not going to abandon you.”

 

            “Thanks, but don’t feel like you’re tied down to us.” Bolin bit his lip. “I mean you’re moving to go be a dad! I don’t want to keep you from that.”

 

            “You’re not keeping me from anything. Sozin and I have barely started on that road and I can wait. Also you all will be lost without me. You are out of your time; you have no access to resources, passports, anything. You’re going to need me just accept it. I spent fifteen years looking for you, I’m not about to sit this adventure out.” He playfully knocked Bolin with his elbow. “Though, I might be bringing a plus one with me.”

 

             “Well if he’s half as wonderful as you’ve convinced yourself he is, I’m sure he’ll be a welcome addition to the group.” Bolin paused and looked up at the sky. “It’s getting late isn’t it?”

 

            “Just a bit and I’ve still got to figure out where you’ll be sleeping. This house has a lot of rooms but not that many.” Mako moved to stand up. “I’m sure we’ll have plenty of time to catch up more later.”

 

            Bolin nodded. “Yeah, but one question how did you get that scar on your face?”

 

            Mako touched the scar on his cheek and for a moment remembered one of the worst nights of his adult life. “It’s too long a story for tonight. I’ll explain later promise.”

 

            Bolin frowned but nodded. “Ok, let’s go inside. It’s staring to get cold out here.”

 

            “Yes it is.” Mako agreed as the two walked back into the house, which had quieted significantly.


	3. Nightlife

Korra rolled on to her back and looked up at the ceiling of her room. She could hear Asami breathing next to her. It was so slow and steady and Korra was a tiny bit jealous, how could Asami sleep at a time like this? What was her trick for quieting her mind? Sitting up, Korra slipped out of the room and headed down the stairs into the living room. The room was quiet, dark; the only light flooded into the room from a streetlight. Sitting down on the sofa Korra took a deep breath and tried to relax. It didn’t work so she moved to lie on her back and looking at the painted ceiling. A few moments later she felt a small creature jump onto her stomach. Korra looked down at the cat purring on her stomach.

Korra stroked the cat and sighed. “Ah kitty, I bet you feel like you’re in your right time. I bet you think your some kind of goddess that everyone loves and needs.” She pouted. “But if you vanished, the world would move on, and you’d realize you’re not a goddess. You’re nothing but a girl with blue eyes.”

“Are you trying to give my cat a complex?” Mako asked leaned against the back of the sofa looking down at her. “I’ll warn you now, it’s hard to shake her confidence. Sozin has tried and failed to dethrone her as queen of the house.”

Korra looked up at Mako and sighed, “ Well I’ve got a complex.”

Mako leaned against the back of the sofa. “What’s eating you?”

“The world doesn’t need me anymore. Should I even bother trying to get back to my time? Would I do anything good?” 

Mako shrugged. “I don’t know how the world would have changed but I do know if you did find a way back I wouldn’t have been charged with murder… or attacked by an angry mob.”

“You were attacked by an angry mob?” Korra sat up disturbing Korra the cat who jumped down gave her a dirty look before running up the stairs. 

Mako nodded and Korra could see the scar on his cheek shine in the dim light. “Yeah, it was after I was released from custody by the police because the Fire Nation Royal family came through with my alibi. Not the last time they saved my bacon but it was a big thing in the press that they vouched for me.” Mako moved around to sit in a chair and Korra noticed that while he wasn’t wearing a shirt he did have socks on. How did he not slip going down the stairs? “Well, people didn’t like that and thought the whole thing was bull shit and decided to take matters into their own hands.” Mako shivered, “I don’t like thinking about that night but it’s one thing that could change if you went back.”

Korra pulled her legs against her chest. “And what if I can’t go back? What if my life restarts here and just keeps going?”

“Then you start your life here and not. If a spirit sent you here there must be a good reason.”

“And what reason is that?” Korra spat.

Mako shrugged. “The spirits really want to make sure you help me move?”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Really that’s the best you got?”

“Korra, it’s late I’ve had a really long day. That is the best I got, check back in the morning when I’ve slept some and processed what happened today.”

Korra leaned forward. “Speaking of tomorrow, I was talking to Lin and she wants to go to Zaofu and I think that’s where I need to go too. Jinora’s there and maybe she might help give me some direction.”

Mako nodded. “Ok, we’ll go to Zaofu but it will have to be tomorrow night at the earliest.”

“Why? Shouldn’t we leave tomorrow morning?”

“Well for one, you guys need to complete the ‘I’m not really dead’ paperwork at the police station and tomorrow night is this really important political gala celebrating the end of the war and the founding of the Republic.” Mako sighed. “That’s why most of the royal family is in town, to attend the party and recommit the Fire Nation’s intention of peace.”

“And you have to be there because you’re part of the royal family.”

“Exactly, though no one really knows why I’m always at parties like that but after so many years I became a fixture they stopped asking.” Mako gave a bitter laugh. “They usually think I'm there to represent the last remaining bit of team avatar.”

“Sounds like you’re not a fan of that theory.”

“People thought-think I murdered you, murdered my own brother, and at parties like that people with more money than class just love to joke about that kind of stuff.” Mako crossed his arms. “You’d think I’d be used to it by now but it still hurts.”

Korra sighed. “I guess we both have issues about this current timeline.”

Mako gave her a kind smile. “We’d have issues no matter what timeline.” He stood up. “Now come on, you need to get some sleep. You haven’t been in a proper bed for fifteen years.”

Korra shrugged. “I think I forgot how to sleep during that time. I don’t know how Asami did it. Her head hit the pillow and she was out like a light.”

“Hhmm.” Mako tapped his chin. “Let’s go into the kitchen. I’ll heat us up some milk. That always seems to help the little ones sleep. That and lullabies but I’m not singing you to sleep. I feel like that would cross a line.”

Korra chucked. “Singing your 20-year-old ex to sleep when you’re in your mid-30s and married does sound like some lines have been crossed.”

“Exactly,” Mako said grabbing a pan and pulling a bottle of milk out of the icebox. “And I already get enough flack for naming my cat Korra.”

“Meow?” Korra the cat said sauntering her eyes looking at the milk bottle. 

“Speak of the devil. Do you want some too?”

“Mrrrow!” Korra the cat mewed as she jumped up on to a bar stool and Mako poured her a saucer and let it for her on the counter. 

Korra watched the cat drink. “Wow, she is the queen. Does Suzan know you do that?” 

Mako laughed. “Suzan? You mean Sozin?”

“Yeah him. Does he know?”

“Oh yeah, he tried to stop me but I was so used to Pabu’s eating habits Korra just naturally got the same treatment. It was an uphill battle Sozin finally admitted defeat.”

“Glad he finally saw reason.” Korra was quiet for a moment. “Uh, odd question but why is Sozin named after arguably one of the worst people in history?”

“He’s not exactly named after him but what I’ve come to understand was Izumi named her youngest children Sozin and Azula in an effort redeem the names and Fire Lord Zuko agreed.”

“Ah, how is Fire Lord Zuko?”

Mako bit his lip. “Uh, he passed away seven years ago and I don’t know if this is the best time but so did Katara a little after Jinora had her triplets which was significant for some reason.”

Korra hung her head. “Of course they’ve passed on they’d be well past a hundred by now. What about Toph? Is she gone too?”

“She’s still alive, I think death is afraid to come for her if I’m honest.” Mako frowned. “The last time I met her she said she and death had an arrangement and her time wasn’t up quite yet. Also to stop tapping my foot because it annoyed her.”

“Well, that’s cryptic and grumpy.”

“So is Toph at times,” Mako admitted handing her a steaming cup of milk.

“I always found her brutally direct actually.” Korra took a sip of the hot liquid and let it calm her nerves. “But maybe in her older age, she’s become a fan of riddles.”

“Maybe.” Mako shrugged. “Ready to go back upstairs?”

Korra finished her drink. “Yeah, sure. Won’t do me any good to sleep in your kitchen would it?”

Mako shook his head. “Not really, no.”

Korra slid off her stool and headed back to her room. “Goodnight Mako see you in the morning.”

“Good night. Sleep well.”

“I’ll try.” Korra started to slowly walk up the stairs. “All I can do is try.”  
.o.  
Mako slowly made his way up to the third-floor master suite. Unsurprisingly one of his old friends was having trouble sleeping, Mako actually expected more. He would hazard a guess that none of them would sleep well tonight, save maybe Asami if Korra was right. Mako walked passed Bolin and Opal’s room towards the third-floor stairs and resisted the temptation to stop and check in on Bolin possibly embarrassing him in the process. Reaching the third-floor landing Mako spotted Korra, the cat, sitting by his door.

“Finally ready for bed my lady?” He asked cheerfully opening the door and letting himself and the cat it. 

Like most of the house, the master bedroom had a sense of regality; painted a tranquil blue rather than a shade of red. The room had a giant marble fireplace and skylights above the bed and Mako loved it. It was his sanctuary, here regardless of who else was in the house here was safe to be himself and relax. Just walking in Mako could feel some of the stress melt away.

Closing the door, Mako spotted Sozin sitting up in bed reading a file; he had pulled his hair up into a messy bun that most of his hair was trying to escape. The warm light of the lamp caught all of his husband’s scars, muscles, and tattoos, the Kyoshi pinup on his forearm looked especially fearsome tonight. Korra jumped up onto the bed and curled up next to him meowing until Sozin started petting her. He glanced up at Mako, who was still leaning against the door. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

“Best damn thing I’ve seen all day.” Mako smiled walking over and kissed him. “Didn’t get to kiss you hello earlier.”

Sozin smiled, “Really a missed opportunity.” He looked back down at what he was reading. “Go brush your teeth, I can taste the warm milk on your lips. Who was having trouble sleeping?”

“Korra,” Mako answered going into the bathroom.

“You know you spoil her, right? she's going to get fat from all that milk.” Sozin called from the other room. 

“Not the Cat the avatar,” Mako called back while trying to brush his teeth at the same time. 

“What?”

Mako spat out the toothpaste. “Not the cat, the Avatar.”

“Oh, that makes more sense though I wouldn’t put it past you to give Korra milk just because she mewed a little. You know when we have kids you’ll have to be a little more disciplined right?”

Mako rolled his eyes, “I know that. I practically raised Bolin. It’s easy to deny kids things that are bad for them, harder with animals.” Mako wiped his face and headed back into the room. “They just can do this pleading thing with their eyes that children just can’t match.”

Sozin sighed. “I’ll believe it when I see it.”

“And you’ll see it. You’ll see it all.” Mako stuck his tongue out playfully. 

“ I’ve seen most of it already.” 

Mako sat down on his side of the bed pulling his socks and sweatpants off stripping down to his boxers. When it was just him and Sozin he would not even bother with the boxers but he was not taking chances with a house full of guests. The reason he stripped down at all was because of the compromise he had with Sozin about the proper sleeping temperature. Sozin was a tropical man and even the mildly temperate Republic City was a little too cold for him, while Mako slept best in the cool. So they kept the room cold and Sozin slept under about ten quilts, five of which always migrated to Mako’s side, which was why he primarily slept in the buff or as close as he could get. 

“What are you working on?” Mako asked climbing under the covers. 

“Security protocol for tomorrow night.” He bit his lip. “I don’t like how many exits the venue has. Are fire exits really necessary?” He glanced over at Mako’s burns. “Never mind, dumb question.”

“Yeah, if the people you’re trying to protect die in a fire you kind of failed.” 

“Spectacularly.” He closed the file. “Ok, no more of that. I cannot make that place safer, I’ll just have to hope the guards and police can do their jobs with a modicum of competence.” He looked over at Mako. “Speaking of jobs did you actually resign today? Or put it off, again?”

“I actually resigned,” Mako smirked as he leaned against Sozin. “I officially am a civilian, well I’m not a cop.” He felt Sozin’s lips on his.

“Congratulations,” Sozin whispered wrapping an arm around Mako’s waist pulling him even closer. “We should celebrate.”

“We should, but my old boss is in the next room and my baby brother is below us. Rain check?”

“Oh come on we can be quiet,” Sozin said moving to be on top of Mako and simultaneously causing the bed to squeak loudly. Sozin’s eyes widened. “I was supposed to oil that today…. That’s what I was trying to remembering when Zula and I went to get the pizza.” Sozin sat back on Mako’s hips causing the bed to make an even louder squeal. “Uh so how about a rain check?”

Mako covered his face his whole body shaking with laughter then leaned up and kissed Sozin’s cheek. “Great idea honey. So glad you thought of it.”

Sozin relaxed and practically melted off him and stretched out next to him. “Well, there goes my plans for the night.” He paused and looked up at Mako. “Do you want to talk about your Brother and all the people you loved spontaneously reappearing?”

Mako shook his head. “No, still processing. I do want to know why did you tell Bolin that story?”

“He asked for a funny story about you. It was the first one that came to mind. It was only while I was telling it I remembered why you were naked and panicked.” He bit his lip. “I tried to cover up a little bit and said you were naked because we were cuddling and you were too hot for clothes. I don't think he bought it.”

Mako shook his head and lay down next to him. “There was cuddling involved so you weren’t lying.” 

Sozin smiled. “You know, cuddling doesn’t rock the bed.”

Mako rested his head on Sozin’s shoulder feeling the weight of the whole day wash over him. “True, it doesn’t.” His eyes started to close and he sighed falling into a dreamless sleep. He woke up a few hours later in the same position with all the lights still on and Sozin sound asleep with an arm over his eyes to block out the light. Mako quickly got up turned them off and went back to bed.

.o.

Bolin groaned and sat up. He, being the gentleman that he was, spent the night on the sofa in the room Mako had given him. The bed was big enough for two and Mako had not said anything to indicate he intended for Bolin to sleep on the sofa but the little nagging voice in his head told him to do so. Bolin popped his back and stood up. Opal was still asleep and looked like an angel draped over pillows. He smiled and headed out of the room and downstairs. 

Walking into the kitchen, Bolin first noticed Sozin and Iroh leaning over some blueprints holding cups of coffee. Both men were wearing boxers, elegantly embroidered silk robes, and sporting some magnificent bed head. Sozin rolled his eyes.

“Look, I’d just feel better if you wore a protective vest tonight. There are a lot of windows.”

Iroh made a face. “I hate wearing stuff like that. It won’t do any good if a sniper aims for my head and it hinders my ability to bend.”

“It’s a vest not a full set of armor and if a sniper was good enough to hit you in the head you’re dead no matter what.” Sozin rolled up the papers.

“Yeah, but I don’t feel safer wearing a corset all night.”

“A vest is not a corset. Look, let’s go put the vest on and you can show me how ‘hindered’ you are. We can also find you a real corset so you can feel the difference. It will be fun and educational.” Sozin moved to walk out of the room. “Oh Good morning Bolin!” Sozin said cheerfully walking past. “Mako should be back from his morning run in a minute, make yourself at home.”

“There’s fresh coffee in the pot,” Iroh added following his brother out of the room. “Milk in the fridge!” He yelled back.

Bolin looked around the room spotted the coffee pot and after some searching found the mugs and the milk in the ‘fridge’. “Huh, it’s like an icebox without a big block of ice.” He mused pouring milk into his coffee. “Now if I were Mako were would keep the sugar?”

“In the sugar bowl next to the coffee maker,” Mako said walking into the room and grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and downing half of it in one gulp. He was covered in sweat. 

“Oh, thanks!” Bolin shoveled in about five spoons into his drink. “Good run?”

Mako nodded, “Yeah, I was able to get to the old stadium and back in good time.”

Bolin tried to think of where he currently was. “That’s pretty far. Do you usually run that far?”

Mako nodded. “I try.” He looked at the mug in Bolin’s hand. “Would you like something other than that for breakfast? I have some cereal and eggs.”

“Cereal would be nice.” 

Mako nodded and proceeded to get two bowls out and fill them with a strange brightly colored assortment of hoops. “Sorry we only have fruity loops, the kids pretty much cleaned out everything else. Do you want milk?”

Bolin nodded. “That’s ok, I’m not picky.” 

Mako nodded and handed Bolin the bowl and spoon. “Yeah, me neither but others in this house tend to have more… delicate palates.” Mako took a hug bite of cereal. “So how’d you sleep?”

Bolin shrugged. “Ok, the sofa you have in there is pretty comfortable.”

Mako made a face and swallowed the food in his mouth. “Ok, I kind of expected you to use the bed but glad you were comfortable.”

“I let Opal use the bed. She looked very comfortable.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah, so I have a question.” 

“Shoot.”

“What does Sozin do exactly? I mean I saw him and Iroh talking about a protective vest. Does he work security?”

Mako nodded. “He’s like a captain of the guard for anywhere that’s not the palace. His main duty is to keep the Royal family safe while attending events outside of the Fire Nation. I guess he was briefing Iroh on tonight’s event. Was Iroh fighting him on a protective vest?”

“Yeah, Iroh claims that he finds it harder to bend in and Sozin seems apathetic. Is Sozin a bender?”

“No, he’s just flexible,” Mako said taking a bite.

Bolin blinked trying to understand what his brother had just stated. “Why would you tell me that?!?” He exploded. “I’m still your baby brother.”

“Why would I tell you what? Sozin’s a really good fighter; he’s flexible in any-oh…oh! Gah! Sozin!”

“What?” Sozin yelled from out of the room.

“Has your not a bender but flexible line been an innuendo this whole time?” Mako yelled back.

Sozin popped his head into the room. “Uh yeah, did you just now realize that?”

“Yes.”

Sozin snorted. “Well, it only to you what? 15 years to get that joke. Not too bad babe.”

Mako crossed his arms. “Maybe I didn’t realize the joke because it’s patently untrue.”

Sozin pouted. “I am flexible, I’m just not like you and Iroh who are freaks of the flexible nature. I have no earthly reason or motivation to be able to do a back bend and kiss the ground. I am not a contortionist.”

“You most certainly are not,” Mako added snickering. 

Sozin sighed and glanced at Bolin who was feeling more uncomfortable by the second, “Honey, I know you’re not used to this fact but your baby brother is right there and looks mortified.”

Mako glanced over at Bolin and cringed, “Oh sorry.” 

“It’s ok, I’m just not used to you…anymore.” Bolin looked at his food. “I’m sure it’s just the shock of all the changes, kind of like when I came back to Republic City after working with Kuvira.”

“Yeah, but I should really watch myself I don’t need to make it more awkward.” 

“Thanks, uh so I don’t know if Korra told you but she wants to go to Zaofu as soon as possible.”

Mako nodded. “Yeah, she mentioned it to me last night. We can probably get everything we’ll need for you all to cross a border while we’re out legally making you not dead. You all probably need some clothes too, we can do a quick shopping trip and look up the train schedule and get tickets… I’ll just have to tell Sozin.”

“Tell me what?” Sozin asked popping back in. 

“We’re going to Zaofu.”

“Oh, when are we doing that?”

“Tonight at the earliest.”

Sozin slowly nodded. “Okay, well I’ll pack our bags while you’re out.” He paused. “You realize you can’t get out of tonight’s party right?”

“I know that’s why we’re leaving tonight after the party at the earliest. I’ll explain later.”

“Okay, are you planning on wearing anything special tonight? I can set it out while I pack.”

“Just my tux, not trying to bring any attention to me.”

Sozin nodded. “Good choice you look sharp in that suite. Do you want me to leave you any mace out? I hear Sonya is in attendance tonight.”

“I think I’ll survive without the pepper spray thanks.”

“If you think so.” Sozin shrugged and headed back down the hall. 

Bolin looked at Mako, “Who’s Sonya? And why do you need pepper spray?”

Mako sighed. “I don’t need pepper spray to deal with Sonya, she’s a delegate from the Southern Water Tribe and is a bit…aggressively flirty.”

“Oooohhh.” Bolin chuckled, “She wants a piece of the crazy cat guy huh?”

“Yeah, she’s tried to take a bite out of me a few times. Zula’s saved my ass a few times.” Mako chucked. “At one event, a long time ago, I think it was when Sozin and I were just engaged, Sozin actually dressed in drag for the night to keep her away.”

“How did that go?”

“He cannot walk in heels at all. It was like being at a dance with a baby deer. But he looked good and we had a great time.”

Bolin tried to picture Mako dancing with Sozin in drag, it was strangely hard to do. “If you guys had so much fun why’d you only do it once?”

“Sozin broke his ankle walking down the stairs on way to the car. He swore never to impersonate a woman again or try to walk in heels.”

“Do you have any pictures?”

“Yes.” Mako smiled. “But they’re packed away. Remind me to show you them once I’m moved.”

“Oh, when I can I want to go through all the pictures you have. I need to catch up.”

.o.

Asami works up with Korra curled up next to her and on her chest. Asami looked down into the blue eyes of Korra who purred contentedly. Asami sighted and pet her soft fur. 

“Good morning Korra.”

Korra stretched next to her. “Good morning Asami.” She opened one eye. “Where are you talking to me or the cat?”

“Both?” Asami continued to pet the cat. “I wonder how she was able to get in our room.”

Korra sat up a little. “I think she opened the door and came in.”

Asami raised an eyebrow and looked at Korra, the cat who seemed to be beaming. “Cleaver girl. Pretty Girl.”

Korra pocked the cat gently. “I can’t believe Mako thought for a moment I came back as a cat. I’m a dog person through and through.” She made a face. “I hope Nagga’s doing well. I asked about her in the letter I’m sending to my parents. She’s probably missed me terribly after fifteen years.”

“No doubt.” Asami frowned. “Korra do you think Future Industries still exists?”

Korra shook her head. “I don’t know, do you want me to ask Mako about it?”

“No, part of me doesn’t want to know.” Asami shook her head. “It really doesn’t matter because we’re going to find Jinora go back to our time and this will all be a very weird dream.”

“Yeah, one with a cat named Korra.” Korra scrutinized the cat. “A very odd cat.”

The cat seemed to understand that she was being insulted and stood up and yawned in Korra’s face before jumping down and walking out the door she had opened. A few moments later someone knocked on the door. 

Asami sat up and saw a sweaty Mako standing in the doorway. “Hey girls, um I’m going to take a shower when I’m done we can leave to get things sorted out at the police station and do little clothes shopping for the trip to Zaofu. There’s food in the kitchen if you want anything if not we can grab stuff on the way. The Chief has already requested that we stop for actual coffee on our way to the station. Oh! And your clothes are clean they’re in the dryer.”

“Ok, thanks, Mako.” Asami looked down at the old shirt she was wearing as a nightgown, “I could use some new clothes, at least some pajamas.”

“I could use my own clothes,” Korra added. “But any idea what a dryer is?”

Asami shrugged. “We’re smart people we’ll find it. Or ask one of the Fire Nation Royal family.” Asami giggled. “That’s so weird to say.”

“Yeah, super weird.” Korra hugged Asami and kissed her cheek. “Let’s get moving I’m ready to get out of Mako’s old tee shirts. I’m not saying they smell weird but they’re kinda weird smelling.”

Asami took a sniff of her shirt and grimaced. “Yeah, let’s go find our clothes.”

.o.

Lin leaned against the wall lost in thought, she had just reconciled with her sister would they be able to pick up where they left off? What had had happen to her police force in her absence? Was crime up or down? What about her personal life? She looked up as Mako walked down the steps dressed in a style that seemed alien to her. 

“Is that what all the men are wearing now?”

Mako looked down at his clothes and shrugged. “Maybe a little less designer but yeah this is typical.”

Lin frowned. “I don’t like it.”

Mako looked back down at his clothes. “Really? Sozin got me this sweater for my birthday. I think I look quite sharp.”

“You look like you’re not dressed yet. Like you’re missing a layer or something. Why are your pants covering your boots?”

“That’s a new style.” Mako shrugged. “Tastes change.”

“Yeah-Yeah, everything bloody changes. I even noticed the metal bending police uniform changed.” She crossed her arms. “Is it a good change? Hell if I know. I don’t know anything about now and it’s making me angry.”

Mako sighed and leaned against the wall next to her. “Are you sure that’s what’s making you angry?”

“Well, what else would it be kid?”

Mako looked up at the ceiling. “Well when you guys first went missing and people thought I had murdered you, Kya came to me begging to know the truth and if I had killed you where you were buried so she could say goodbye. She told me the whole story.” Lin could see him glanced over at her. “If it helps I think she’s still holding a candle for you.”

Lin moved so she was looking at Mako straight on. “Did you ever tell anyone about her and me?”

“Of course not. I don’t even think I told Sozin about you two.” Mako’s face softened. “Look, I’m not saying that I have any idea what you’re feeling but I can send word to her that your back if you want me to.”

Lin took a deep breath and sighed. “Sure why the hell not? She’s going to hear one way or another might as well give her a heads up first.”

“That’s the spirit!” Mako cheered.

“Stop being so positive kid, it’s annoying.”

Mako leaned back on the wall. “I’ll try not to annoy you Chief.”

“Ok, we’re ready to go!” Korra announced holding Asami’s hand. 

“Yup, let’s get going we have a lot to do today” Asami added. 

“Uh, we still need Bolin and Opal.” Mako crossed his arms. “Why do you to seem in such a hurry?” 

“No reason.” Korra lied.

Lin looked the two over. “Ok, what did you two do?”

Asami scratched the back of her head. “We, I mean I took the dryer apart. “ She looked at Mako. “I just had to know how it worked! I promise if we have time later I’ll put it back together.”

Mako blinked, "You did what?” He asked softly.

"Took apart the dryer." Asami smiled. "Do you have any idea how intricate that machine is?"

"Uh no. I just know it drys my clothes quickly. Oh, I hope no one was planning on doing any laundry today."

Korra shrugged, “If they do they can just dry clothes the old-fashioned way.”

Mako snorted, “I don’t think anyone here has the patience to wait for clothes to dry.”

“Well, it looks like they’ll be learning a new skill then,” Lin said crossing her arms. “Now where’s your brother and Opal? I want coffee.”

Mako shrugged and yelled up the stairs. “Bolin? Opal?”

“Coming!” Bolin yelled stumbling down the stairs pulling his shirt on. “On our way!”

He skidded to a stop in front of Mako. “Ready!”

“Ok, where’s Opal.”

“Here!” Opal said smoothing her hair down as she descended the stairs.

“Oh good.” Lin pushed herself off the wall. “Let’s get going.”

“After you.” Mako gestured to the door. “We’re headed out! Please don’t burn the house down.”

“Hey wait!” Sozin skidded out of the door of what Lin figured was an office and kissed Mako. “Ooh, you're wearing the sweater I got you?” He stepped back and smoothed the material. “Looks good, but you look good in anything.”

Lin rolled her eyes and coughed.

Sozin glance at her and back at Mako, “I’m just delaying you now.” He gave Mako another kiss. “Have fun, love you.” 

“Love you too.” Mako smiled. “ 

“Ok, you love each other, very cute.” Lin waved her hand. “Now let's go I want coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you so much for stopping by and reading this story. If you feel so inclined leave a comment or a question and I'll see you later. CC


	4. Gaps

The city felt chaotic in the daylight. Asami looked around, everything looked new, exciting, and pulsing with life. The Satomobiles were, sleeker, brighter, faster! They rush pasted them like demons on wheels. The buildings were taller and shinier. The light fixtures were…well, those were the same maybe a little rustier. She took a deep breath; the city still smelled the same but when she opened her eyes it was not the city she knew. Part of her felt sad this was not the city she had grown up in and built but the other part of her, a large part of her, was excited. This was new, different, just waiting to be taken apart and examined just like Mako’s dryer. 

Even at this hour, people were walking the streets. They passed mostly consumed by their own thoughts or being dragged along by large dogs with too much energy. A woman dressed in lilac walking a tiny dog eyed Asami and sniffed as she passed. Asami looked at her reflection in a shop, nothing looked off to her. Maybe a little wrinkled but certainly not a disaster. She looked over at Mako who was looking up at the sky shaking his head. 

“What’s her problem?” Asami asked crossing her arms. 

“That’s Mrs. Rigby, she’s a bit of a snob. She doesn’t recognize you so you obviously don’t have blue blood and thus some riff-raff. Just ignore her; she thinks I’m a street rat wrapped in silk, which is completely wrong. This is cashmere.” Mako smirked. “Also Korra once tried to eat her dog Good times.”

“Ah.” Asami stuck her hands in her pockets. “So do you always walk everywhere?”

Mako shrugged. “I try to keep a low profile in the city and that’s easier to do walking around. I mean I have a Satomobile and a bike but I don’t usually use them. Maybe when I go shopping or something.”

“Ah, and why aren’t we using your Satomobile today?” Bolin asked. “I mean we are going shopping later.”

Mako cringed, “It would be more trouble than it’s worth. It’s a two-seater.” 

“Ah.” Asami sniffed the air smelling something amazing. “Mmm, what is that?”

“The coffee shop up ahead. Come on, let’s get the Chief her elixir of life.” Mako said ducking into the coffee shop. 

“Finally, I thought we’d never get here.” Lin groaned. “Thought we were going to walk all the way to the lower ring for a moment.”

“No, but this place has some of the best coffee in the city.” Mako pushed the door open and let Lin walkthrough.

Asami followed and entered a cute café filling with delicious smells and people holding cups of steaming liquid. She spotted a girl wearing a strange flat hat, a dress with bold shapes and colors, and eating a croissant. She slowly looked Asami up and down and set her pastry down motioning for Asami to come closer.

“Very retro threads.” She said before taking a drink. “I’m impressed by the quality. Looks almost like you stepped out of time. Who’s your tailor? Can I get his number?”

“Uh, I don’t remember off the top of my head. Sorry.” Asami moved to look at the pastries in the case. “Uh, Mako who is that?”

“Tao-Chi, she’s a… think she works in the movers' industry.” Mako shrugged. “Nice enough lady.” He gestured to the case. “See anything you would like?”

Asami nodded and a few minutes later she was back out on the sidewalk holding a drink in one hand and a donut in the other. By the time she reached the police station she half her coffee left and a feeling of satisfaction. Chief Lin’s mood seemed to have significantly improved. Korra also seemed to have perked up after getting some food in her system. She had even cracked a few jokes on the way there.

Walking into the police station, Asami felt eyes on her as she walked up to the desk where Chief Sole seemed to be waiting. He looked up from his wristwatch.

“Glad you all finally decided to show up.” He pushed a large pile of papers towards the group. “You’ve got quite the task set out in front of you.”

Mako sighed looking at the pages. “Why are you having them complete all of these? Most seem unnecessary.”

“They’ve been missing for 15 years, Detective. There’s a lot they’ve missed.” Sole looked Mako up and down. “What the hell are you wearing? You look like you robbed a fashion show. Who the hell are you trying to impress?”

“Absolutely no one.” Mako shifted and even Asami could tell he was uncomfortable. “Can you get off my back? I don’t work for you anymore. I’m a private citizen just helping my friends.”

“Sure, just don’t expect me to have any sympathy when you come crawling back once you realize your friendship with the royal family isn’t worth a Yuan. You aren’t the princess’s husband, you are at best her boy-toy.”

“And you’re bitter as hell.” Mako leaned against the desk. “It’s kinda pathetic.”

Sole frowned and pushed a cup of pens in Mako’s direction. “Just make sure they fill out the forms correctly.” 

“Will do.” Mako grabbed the items and headed over to a table. 

Asami looked over at Mako. “I see you and he are the best of friends.”

“Oh, just the best.” Mako handed her a packet and a pen. “Make sure to read the fine print on those forms and only sign the stuff related to getting your identity back.”

Asami looked at the pile in front of her. “Why do I feel like I need a lawyer to be here with me?”

“Probably because you should. Just fill out form J-7.8 and we can take care of the rest later.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “How do you know which one you need?”

“I might have accidentally-unintentionally managed to fake my death once and when I came back I had to fill out that form several times because I kept misspelling Kyoshi Island.” Mako scratched the back of his head. “It’s a complicated story.”

Asami tilted her head wondering how someone could accidentally fake their death before realizing that she had done the exact same thing. “Were spirits involved?”

“Yes, but not the kind spirits you’re thinking of.”

Asami snorted. “How bad was the hangover?”

“Bad.” Mako chuckled. “I thought I was going to die.”

“Well, I hope you learned your lesson,” Lin commented. “Getting so drunk people to think your dead is not a good sign.”

“I would love to say I did and never got blackout drunk again but I did and that’s how Korra found me on that bench. And I wrapped a bike around a lamppost a month later and a few important people made it clear I had a problem. Haven’t touched the stuff since then.” Mako sighed. “It was better for my health, other people’s health, and my relationship. Made parties harder to get through but a small price to pay in the long run.”

“Ah, ok.” Asami bit her lip and looked back at the papers not sure if she should say anything or what to say. “So form J-7.8 huh?”

“Yeah, that’s the one you want.”

Asami pulled the single page form out of the pile. “Seems simple enough. Should be finished in a flash.”

.o.

“I can’t believe how my police force has slipped while I’ve been gone.” Lin crossed her arms. “Who let that corrupt hack run my police?”

“The arguably more corrupt mayor,” Mako answered feeling tired and checking his watch. It was only ten in the morning. How could it only be ten? “Uhg, when we get to the mall I think I’ll pass out by the fountain and just let you all loose.”

Lin raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“No.” Mako shook his head. “But I’m having trouble keeping my eyes open. I don’t understand I slept great last night.”

“It’s probably just all the stuff going on.” Lin shrugged. “Stress can just zap that energy right out of you.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Mako looked up at the mall looming over them; three stories of glass, iron, and enough detail to keep even Wu happy. “I guess I’ll find some caffeine and sleep when I’m dead.”

“That’s the spirit!” Bolin cheered as they walked through the entrance and stopping shot causing Mako to almost run over him. 

The whole group had stopped short. Korra and Asami were just standing in front looking at the giant fountain that was sending water up four stories. Asami looked over at Mako. 

“How much power are they using just to do that?” She asked. “How much power does this whole place use?”

Mako shrugged. “I have no idea, a lot?”

“This is amazing!” Bolin said before taking a deep breath. “What is that smell? It’s heavenly.”

“Are you smelling the cinnamon roll place?” Mako pointed to a small shop that reeked of sugar and spice. 

“Yeah, why does it smell so good?”

“Because it’s bad for you,” Mako stated flatly. “Now come on we’re blocking the door.”

“So where are we going first?” Opal asked looking around. “There seems to be a lot of options here.”

“I was thinking Sing’s department store. They have the general wardrobe staples and a wide selection.” Mako pointed to the store. “Also they have chairs by their changing rooms. So let’s go there first. ” 

At the corner of his eye, Mako could see Asami smiling and looking at Korra. “You know what this means?”

Korra shrugged. “We can get all the clothes we need in one place?”

“Yeah, that and also do some fun girlfriend bonding!” Asami’s smile widened. “It’s going to be so much fun!”

“Yeah, sounds it.” Korra made a face that mimicked her less than enthused voice. “So let’s get going.”

Before Mako could give the two a time and place to meet, Asami had taken Korra’s arm and rushed into the store. Lin gave Mako a knowing look. 

“Shall I take Opal and keep an eye on them? Make an attempt to keep them out of trouble.”

“If you would be so kind.” Mako looked over at Bolin. “Well let’s go get you some clothes. It will be like old times, except the clothes will be new and not 90% stolen.”

Bolin shrugged. “Fine, but it will be a lot less exciting that way.” He laughed and petted Pabu who was perched on his shoulder. “Do you think we can get something for Pabu too?”

Mako shrugged. “If we find something in his size sure.”

“So where are we starting? Shirts? Shoes? Get some pants to build off of?

“Underwear and socks.” 

“Aw, that’s not exciting at all.”

Mako raised an eyebrow. “We’re buying you clothes not going to the movers.”

“Fine, I guess I could use some underwear and socks, as boring as they are.”

Shaking his head Mako led him into the large store, threw the small city of woman’s makeup and shoes, into the men’s section. Immediately, Mako’s mind was on the task at hand running through what he remembered about his brother and what generally Bolin liked to wear. He hit a snag when it came to remembering the size or rather calculating it. Mako looked over at Bolin trying to size him up but not be creepy about it. This bothered Mako more than it should, it had been fifteen years since he had seen Bolin and eighteen years since he had been in charge of providing Bolin’s clothing. It was completely understandable that Mako would let some things slip. So why did Mako feel like such a failure for having to ask?

“Hey Bo, um what size are you?”

Bolin looked up from whatever he was looking at. “I think I’m a medium? Like what size do you wear now?”

“Small to medium depending on the brand.” 

Bolin grabbed a package of striped boxers. “Well, I guess I’ll go with a medium and hope they don’t run small.”

“Ok, one item down.” Mako looked around and noticed the bags of socks. “Any idea what size you are in socks?”

“Uh, they come in sizes?” Bolin asked. “Thought they were a one size fits all kind of deal.”

Mako shook his head and turned his attention to the socks. “Well kind of, but I can’t remember if you wore regular socks just fine or felt like your feet were being squished. I mean you do have feet on the wider side but so do most men. Uhg, I’m making this harder than I need to.” Mako pinched his nose and stood up straight. “I’ll just get the normal ones and hope for the best…” Mako turned to see Bolin standing next to him smiling broadly with his hands behind his back. “Uhhhh why are you smiling?”

Bolin chuckled, “Because I found this and you need it!” 

Bolin held up the smallest, shiniest, g-sting Mako had ever seen in the men’s section of a retail store. Two things raced through Mako’s mind simultaneously; wow, that color would go great with Sozin’s eyes, and what the hell is my baby brother holding?!?

“Uh no, I don’t. Why on earth would I need something like that?”

“To spice up your love life.” Bolin chuckled before melting into full-on laughter. “You should see your face right now.”

Mako sighed. “Ok, very funny. Now put that back where you found it so we can finish shopping.”

Bolin calmed himself a little. “No, you still need this. it’s for the health of your mir-love life.”

“This morning you were shock I had a love life.”

“I’ve had time to fully process and come to terms with the fact my married brother has a love life.”

“… You are way too amused by that thing existing you have to make the joke.”

Bolin snickered. “Yeah, can’t resist.” He looked at the item. “But seriously why would someone wear something like this?”

“To not wear it for long.” Mako started to move towards the next section. “Now put it back.”

“Fine, but are you sure you couldn’t use this?”

“If I suddenly need a slingshot I’ll keep that thing in mind.” Mako glanced over at Bolin who looked disappointed. “Why are you making that face?”

“I just I’m trying to be supportive of you and stuff but you’re just shooting me down.” He hugged Mako. “I just want you to feel loved and accepted.” He practically bawled. 

“Fine put it on the pile.” Mako sighed, “Oh spirits, Sozin is right I am going to completely spoil my kids. He’s going to have to be the disciplinarian… Spirits, we’re going to ruin those kids.”

Bolin patted Mako on the back. “Aw don’t worry, all parents screw up their kids. You just can see it coming, like an oncoming train or a punch to the face.”

“Thanks.” Mako started to move. “You know I’m going to find you the most garish pajamas this place offers right?”

“I know and you know I’m just going to sleep in my underwear anyway so bring on the awful pajamas!” Bolin chuckled. “Maybe we should find some ugly pajamas for you too.”

.o.

Korra looked at mannequin confused while Asami browsed the wracks behind it. The facsimile of a woman was wearing a bright red skit with a black and white striped top. Like Mako’s clothes, it seemed too simplistic, too few parts. Korra pouted, she did not like this look.

“Uh, have you found any pants back there?” She asked. 

Asami looked up and nodded. “A few.” She held up a stack of clothes. “But I’ve found some stuff I think you’ll really like.” She pulled out a blue polka dot dress that literally flooded. “I think you should try this on.” 

Korra looked at Asami like she had lost her mind. “Really?”

“Yeah! You’ll look so pretty in this! In all of this.” She bounded the clothes in her arms. “Let’s go, find a dressing room and get you dolled up!”

“You know I’m your girlfriend not your dress up doll,” Korra said following her.  
Asami giggled. “Well, today you're both!” She smiled. “Come on have some fun!”

Korra sighed. “I’ll try.”

Asami’s shoulders dropped. “You’re really not happy are you?”

Korra shook her head. “No, I feel like a failure. Such a huge failure.” She sniffed, “Did you know people thought Mako murdered us? And a mob of people tried to kill him? They tried to kill him!”

Asami sighed, “I didn’t but Mako survived. Everything worked out.”

“But what if it didn’t? What if Mako had been killed and we came back to our friend is dead.” Korra’s lip quivered. “I just feel like such a failure.” Korra felt Asami’s arms around her. 

“You aren’t a failure. We don’t even know why we’re in the future but I know one thing it’s not your fault.” She smiled kindly. 

Korra gave her girlfriend a weak smile. “Thanks for the pep talk but I don’t even know where to start.”

“Well, let’s start with clothes. You’re going to need some and I don’t think you want to borrow Mako’s clothes for the duration of our stay. Not to mention I would prefer to keep you out of Mako’s pants.”

Korra chuckled. “Yeah, I’m not a fan of that either. Let me try those clothes on and see how it goes.”

Asami held up the clothes. “Let’s go!”

.o.

Opal held up a set of fuzzy pink pajamas. “Oh, would you like something like this?” Lin looked over and made a face causing Opal to burst into giggles. “Sorry, I couldn’t resist.” She held up a simple green set. “Here, I think this is what you’re looking for.”

Lin took the green set and hung it over her arm with the other clothes. “Ok, so pajamas and undergarments found. Let’s move on to picking out some basics and find the rest of our party.”

“Sounds good Aunt Lin.” Opal was quiet for a moment. “Uh, Aunt Lin?”

“Yeah?”

“Is something wrong with me? I know everyone is in shock about what happened to us but it just hasn’t hit me yet.” She frowned. “I mean I barely know Mako so I don’t really know what’s changed with him. Just that he’s older. And I just can’t imagine my family being drastically changed.”

Lin sighed, “We’re all dealing with this in our own ways. And you’re right, all this stuff well you’ve got emotional distance between you and it. Bolin is still Bolin, and I’m still me so for you the changes haven’t hit yet.”

“But what happens when it does?”

“We’ll be here for you.” Lin gave her a warm smile. “Now come on let’s see how badly people dress in this time.”

“Ok.”

.o.

“Oh, my spirits! You’re here! You’re the avatar!” 

Korra looked at the teenaged girl with bright eyes and cringed. “Uh hi.”

“I knew it! You look just like pictures in my history book!” She gestured over to her friend. “Ami! Come over here I’ve found the Avatar.”

Ami, a board looking girl walked over and sighed. “Jiki, that’s not the avatar. it’s just someone who looks like her. I mean come one Avatar Korra disappeared before we were born. She’d be ancient now if she was still alive, which she isn’t because Mako killed her and the rest of them.”

Korra blinked. “What? One I am alive, two I’m not ancient late thirties isn’t remotely ancient, and three Mako most certainly did not murder me! It’s insane to even think that!”

“See?” Jiki shot back at her friend. “She says she’s the Avatar too!”

“Just because someone says they’re the avatar doesn’t make them the avatar.”

Korra felt someone tap on her shoulder and turned to see Asami gesturing towards the dressing room. “Let’s get out of here before this gets any worse.” She whispered but it had already reached worse as the two friends were now screeching at each other about if Korra could be the avatar and how likely it was that Mako had just slaughtered them. Korra felt like she had to step forward to show she was the avatar but everything got worse as the two girls, now screeching so loud they were gathering a crowd, spotted Mako trying to make his way through to investigate the commotion. 

In one-tenth of a second, both girls came to the exact same wrong conclusion and from what Korra could hear they were now accusing Mako of kidnapping people who looked like team avatar and grooming them to think they were. Shock and disgust flashed across Mako’s face before settling on fear as he backed up and Korra felt a surge of anger rage through her. Mako was her friend, he never stopped looking for them, he had opened up his home to them, and he was scared. Something snapped inside Korra and she let out a blast of air so powerful it threw wracks of cloths across the room. 

“I AM THE AVATAR AND YOU WILL LEAVE ME, FRIEND, ALONE!” She bellowed her eyes glowing white. 

Everything stopped for a moment then people started to disperse, store security showed up, and Korra was informed that she and the two teenaged girls were now permanently banned from the store and asked to leave. Then she was asked to come back and assist her now profusely bleeding friend. 

.o.

 

“I am so sorry.” Korra apologized for the seventh time that minute. “I didn’t mean to-“

“I know.” Mako took the ice pack off his face and recently reset nose. 

“I had no idea how light those racks were.” Korra cringed. “Are you sure you don’t want me to do another healing session? I think I can reduce the swelling a little more.”

“Korra, I honestly think you’ve healed it as much as you can at the moment.” Mako sighed and put the ice pack back on his face. "Just let me ice if for a little."

The two were sitting in a corner of the food court surrounded by bags. Lin had taken everyone else to go shopping and left Korra to sit with Mako and watch the bags. Mako was also wearing a new shirt since he had ruined his sweater. Korra felt horrible and Mako just kind of calmly leaning back with his ice was not making the situation any better. 

“I understand that you’re mad at me.” Korra pouted. 

Mako groaned. “I’m not mad at you. I just hurt, ok? I’m mad. I don’t blame you. My face just hurts, it hurts to speak.”

“I’m sorry. I’m the worst avatar ever.” Korra buried her face in her hands.

Mako sighed and took the ice off his face and sat up. “Korra please stop apologizing. You’re not the worst Avatar ever, not even close. It’s a broken nose and a lifetime ban from a midlevel department store. That’s all.”

“But you were afraid. You were scared because of me.”

“I wasn’t scared, I was uneasy because two teenaged girls were screaming at me. Still not your fault.”

“But I’m the reason your nose is broken. You’re going to go to that gala tonight with a broken nose and black eyes! What will people think?”

Mako shrugged. “Honestly, most people are so up their own asses they’ll think it’s some Avant guard makeup. Trust me, no one is going to care about the black eyes. You can relax, it’s all going to be ok.”

Korra sighed, “I’ll try but it’s hard to relax when you’re a failure.”  
“You sure?” A familiar voice said over Mako. “I’m called a failure all the time and I sleep great at night.”

Mako moved the ice from his face and looked up at the underside of King Wu’s face. “Hi, Wu.”

Wu looked down. “Hey, Mako. What happened to your face? Did the closet you’re living in try to forcibly evict you?”

Mako chuckled, “No but a clothing wrack was involved. How are you doing your majesty?”

Wu shrugged. “I guess ok, no one is paying attention to me. Makes it easier to shop for a new suit for tonight, but I like to be fawned over. It’s a bit tragic.”

“Just like your love life.”

“Oh, that’s low Mako. Almost as low as my standards.” Wu sat down in an empty seat. “So how’s life treating you? Ignoring the assault and battery via clothing rack of course.”

“Pretty good, found the Avatar and am working to find out what happened to her and the rest.”

Wu blinked. “Why are you working out what happened? Can’t see just tell you?”

Mako pointed to Korra, “It’s complicated.”

Wu followed Mako’s finger to Korra. “Oh….She hasn’t aged that’s what I’m supposed to notice right?”

“Yup.” Mako put the ice back on his face. “You got it in one.”

Wu clapped, “Good, glad I got it right. Do I get a prize?"

"Just the prize on enlightenment."

"Aww. So do you want to hear the latest tales of my love life?”

“Sure, I’ll listen to absolute silence for the next few minutes.”

Wu flicked Mako’s knee. “That’s not a very nice thing to say.”

Mako pulled the ice off again. “But is it true?”

Wu sighed, “Sadly, yes. I’m starting to get desperate. I’m even considering asking you for help with the ladies.”

Mako chuckled, “Oh damn you are desperate.”

Wu leaned against the table. “Yeah, so is there anything I can help with? Make sure the girls have the right gowns for tonight? Organize the Limos? Get you more ice? Please let me do something, not running a country is so boring.”

Mako sighed, “I don’t know if there is anything you can do. Korra and the other’s aren’t going to the Gala tonight.”

“What? Why not? Three world leaders are going to be there! It’s the perfect time for Korra to come back and rub elbows with all the new snobs. Don’t you think the Avatar should be there after all these years?”

Mako frowned, “You make a point but it’s a bad idea. What if people don’t believe it’s Korra? Worse what if they do?” He sat up. “We’re heading out of town tonight after the gala, taking Korra or anyone to the party is just going to delay us.”

Wu crossed his arms. “This is the Avatar, you can’t hide her away just because it would make your life easier.”

Mako gritted his teeth, “You know it really sucks you turned into a decent human being after all these years.”

“You have no one but yourself to blame on that one.” Wu looked over at Korra. “Though I suppose I should actually be asking you if you want to go to the Gala tonight. You can be my plus one, I can probably wrangle a ticket for Miss Sato if you’d like another friendly face in the crowd.”

Mako watched Korra bite her lip and could see the wheels turning in her head. He sighed, “Korra, I personally don’t think it’s a good idea but if you want to go and take Asami with your or hell all of them with you tonight I won’t stop you. I’ll help and make the right calls so you will all have tickets and don’t have to be Wu’s plus one.” 

“Unless you want to,” Wu added he looked over at Mako who was frowning. “What? I said plus one, not date. Last year my date was my emotional support peacock, I was hoping to take someone human this year.”

“You can always take Korra.” Mako joked.

Wu frowned. “I’m not taking your cat to the Commit Gala…again.”

Mako smiled then glanced back at Korra who was deep in thought. She was looking at her hands as if her palms had the answer. She looked like a worried child and for the first time since they had reappeared Mako saw her as she was. Mako had grown, he had changed in the past fifteen years. Korra had not. Long ago she was young woman mature for her age and holding the weight of the world on her shoulders now from Mako’s vantage she was a lost child who still had so much living to do. Even her relationship with Asami was just barely beginning and yet Mako had lived with the idea of the pair for fifteen years. In his mind, the pair were in a relationship as solid as his and Sozin’s. 

“Korra?” Mako said softly. “What are you thinking?”

Korra crossed her arms. “I’m wondering if I’m even important enough to attend this stupid party. After all who needs the avatar in a world were Prince Wu isn’t a self-centered prat?”

Wu sighed. “As much as I’d love to say the world is perfect because I’m not a complete asshole and truly the key to universal happiness, the world still needs the avatar.”

“Name one problem, only I the avatar can fix?” Korra huffed.  
Wu shrugged. “You’re the only one who can find out what happened to you. Clear your friend once and for all of the multiple homicide charges. Oh and there’s the whole slew of human spirit issues that maybe you can resolve.”

Korra let her arms relax. “Human spirit issues?”

Wu nodded, “Yeah, it’s not a big deal in Republic city but in the Earth Kingdom all over the place I keep hearing reports of spirits kidnapping people and people stealing spirit artifacts and such. I’ve tried getting people to help me but no one believes the victims or me. The Dai Lee is completely useless in this situation but then again they’re more like glorified librarians at this point.”

Korra looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled. “This is great!”

Mako and Wu blinked. “It is?” They asked in unison. 

Korra nodded. “Yes, the world still needs me! Maybe this is why I was sent fifteen years in the future! I need to tell the rest, and I’m going to that party. The more information I have about this world the better.” She cracked her knuckles. “The age of the Avatar isn’t over yet.”


	5. Set up

  
Mako sighed and collapsed on his bed knowing he was not going to be sleeping in it for a long time. Out of nervous habit, Mako grabbed his wallet and checked to make sure the tickets were still there. They were. He rolled over and closed his eyes. It was so tempting to just pass out and not deal with anything else but Mako didn’t have that option. Sitting up, Mako glanced over at his tuxedo neatly laid out on the other side of the bed before heading into the bathroom to take a shower and clean himself up.   
  
He let himself fall into autopilot; it was just another dumb party he had to survive. The unspoken rules flooded through his mind; who he could talk to, who he should avoid; how much time he could spend with Sozin; what topics were good and which were dangerous; how regal could he act and how casual; What jokes were funny and not too edgy and which ones would he have to politely laugh; and the biggest rule absolutely no alcohol. Mako looked down at his wrist at the small simple black tattoo of a fan over a two-inch scar. It was a small reminder of why he chose to stay sober and all the good things he could lose, would lose, if he fell into temptation.

Stepping out of the shower, Mako caught his reflection in the fogged up mirror. He cringed wiping the fog away and getting a good look at the bruising, it had spread across his left eye and looked dark purple while the right eye was just a yellowish green. It looked ugly and there was no way people would polity ignore these shiners.

Sighing, Mako pulled open his drawer of makeup and tried to figure out just how he could mask the bruising this time. Being a cop, the man who killed the avatar, and secretly queer meant there was no shortage of reasons for people to punch him and Mako was well practiced in the art of hiding it. He took a small joy in covering the marks up and keeping the satisfaction of knowing they were the one who marred Mako’s face away from them. Showing the world an image of easy perfection was the best revenge Mako could think of and definitely more pacifistic than anything Sozin came up with.   
  
Confidently, Mako took the items he would need out of the drawer and then began to get ready.

.o.

Korra looked at Asami who was gazing at her reflection and smoothing out her dress. Asami had been smoothing out the red satin around her hips for the last twenty minutes. Korra watched as Asami checked the back of her dress in the mirror again. To Korra, Asami looked flawless and could not see what she was scrutinizing. After all, Asami was all ready to go and Korra was still in a fluffy robe with wet hair.

“You look amazing Asami.” She said at last. “This new decade’s style really works for you.”

Asami turned to check the reflection from another angle. “You sure? Does my butt look ok? It seems bigger in this dress.”

Korra tilted her head, “I don’t think it looks any different than normal. I think you look good.”

Asami sighed. “You’re just saying that because you're my girlfriend.”

Korra shrugged. “And because it’s true.” Korra stretched and looked at the clock. “I guess I’ve got to get dressed now too.”

“Yeah, unless you want to model the fluffy robe look.”

Korra chuckled, “Well after getting the long explanation of fashion from King Wu, I’m pretty sure if I wore heels someone would believe this is a high-class look.”

“Yeah, I don’t think you want to do that.” Asami picked up Korra’s dress, a blue and white number. “Wu helped you find a really pretty dress.”

Korra took the hanger from her. “You found the dress, Wu just clapped and jumped up and down.”

“Well, he was the cheerleader of the party. Every shopping party needs one of those.” Asami smiled and kissed Korra’s cheek leaving a lipstick mark, “Now let’s get you ready!”

Korra sighed and got off the bed, “Fine.” She took the dress from Asami and hear a soft knock on the door before it opened and Opal peaked her head in.

“Hi. “ She said quietly. “Um, can I get ready with you two?” She stepped in. “Bolin is hogging the bathroom and I think Aunt Lin is still in the shower.”

Korra nodded. “Yeah, sure. Come on in.” Korra glanced at Asami who looked disappointed for a moment but quickly covered it with a smile.

“Yeah, it will be fun. Some girls time before we leave for the Gala.” Asami fiddled with her bracelet. “What can I help with? Actually, I think I need a drink of water. Be right back.”

She was out the door before Korra cold say anything. Opal glanced at Korra. “Is she ok?”

“I don’t know, I think so.” Korra pouted. “She was a few minutes ago.”

.o.

Asami closed the door and instead of turning right towards the front stairs she went left and up the back stairs. Walking into the upper hall, Asami sighed wondering if from the outside the master bedroom would be obvious until she spotted the double doors with the royal emblem carved into the mahogany.

“Ah, I don’t know why I was even worried about finding this room.” She knocked on the door twice before pushing the door open and walking in. “Mako!”

From another room, Asami heard something clatter to the floor and a man cursed. Mako stepped out of the bathroom wearing sweatpants and a black mark on his cheek. He was also holding a flame in one hand, which he quickly extinguished.

“Uh Asami, what’s going on?”

Asami sighed, “I just-is that mascara on your cheek? And you bruises they've faded are you wearing makeup?”

“Yes.” Mako crossed his arms. “You going to make something of it?”

“No, just surprised how well you’ve disguise your bruises.”

“I’ve got years of practice, people don’t like me.” Mako leaned against the doorframe. “So what are you doing here?”

“I need some advice.”

Mako looked around him. “Advice on what? Because if you’re nervous about the party don’t be that kind of stuff hasn’t changed much at all.”

“No, I’m talking about romance.”

Mako tilted his head. “Why do you think I’m any good at romance?”

Asami gestured to the room around her. “You’ve been married for over ten years I would hazard a guess you have some clue as to what you’re doing.”

“Fair, so what’s your issue?”

Asami started to pace. “I just, Korra and I feel like we’re still more like friends. We were getting ready for the gala and Opal joined and I was enjoying it just being us. I know it’s been a while but I’m still not quite over my dad passing. And you have your life together. And everything here is so new and I want to just absorb everything but then I wonder if I’m just distracting myself with the shiny objects and not being there for Korra, which I know I need to do as her girlfriend but I don’t know how. I’m a horrible girlfriend because I just don’t know how.” Asami took a deep breath. “And she let Opal get ready with us without asking me and I’m upset about it. Am I horrible?”

Mako took a deep breath. “That’s a lot to unpack, let me grab a shirt and wipe the mascara off my face.” He pointed to a set of chairs by the room’s oversized fireplace. “Have a seat and don’t let Korra on your lap, she will shed all over you.”

Asami walked over to the chairs and picked the one that Korra was not curled up. Mako was there a second later pulling on a ratty tee shirt. He moved the Korra who mewed and then curled up on his lap. For a moment the only noise in the room was the tiny cat purring.

“So,” Mako said at last. “This isn’t what you want to hear from me.”

“You’re saying I’m horrible.”

“No, I’m going to say, you’ve been dating a total of two weeks. There is no reason on this earth you can be Korra’s perfect girlfriend. There is no way you can be her perfect girlfriend period, but definitely not after two weeks.”

“But I’ve known Korra for longer than that.”

“Yeah, I’ve known Zula and Wu for years doesn’t mean I’d be a great boyfriend to either them if I suddenly started dating them. Especially, if I added all the other shit you’re dealing with into the mix.”

Asami took a deep breath. “So what do I do?”

“You give yourself time and don’t feel bad when you have to tap out of a situation. Just be honest with Korra and you two will work it out.”

Asami snorted, “Well I’ve already messed that up. I told Korra and Opal I was getting a cup of water not talking to you.”

“Yeah bit of free advice, don’t get in the habit of hiding stuff from your significant other. It does not work out well.” Mako shook his head and looked at something on his wrist.

Asami glanced at his wrist. “Do you have a tattoo?”

Mako held up his wrist showing off a small black fan. “Yup. Got it a while ago. It’s a small reminder of all the important things in my life.”

“Why is it a fan? Kind of an odd symbol.”

“Not really, Sozin’s a Kyoshi warrior so the fan is actually really relevant to my life.”

“Oh…I thought Sozin was a guy.”

“He is, I can confirm that, but he also is Kyoshi warrior. They made an exception for him.”

“Huh, that’s something I didn’t know before.” Asami stood up. “I guess I should get back down there and help Korra and Opal out and let you finish getting ready.”

Mako stood up. “Probably best, Wu’s picking you guys up in less than an hour.”

“Are you coming with us?”

“I’ve got a car coming later. I’ve got a few things I need to do before I arrive at the gala and I always arrive late anyway.”

“Fashionably late?”

“No, just late.” He smiled. “The press is usually gone by then so I avoid drama.”

“Well ok. I guess I’ll see you later.”

Mako nodded. “I’ll see you guys before you leave for the Gala. I’m going to be a shutterbug about this but I want to take a few pictures with you guys and this is the only good time to take those.”

“Why is wanting pictures being a bug?”

Mako opened his mouth then closed it. “I forgot you don’t know that stereotype yet. Just know I’m going to take pictures with you guys before you leave.”

“Ok, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks, Mako.”

“Any time.”

.o.

When Bolin stepped out of the limo onto the red carpet he immediately understood why Mako had warned them ahead of time they’d be sick of cameras by the end of the night. He placed an arm around Opal's waist and started to walk through the throng of members of the press asking him who he was. Wu was out in front of the group soaking up most of the attention.

Opal leaned against Bolin a little more as they passed through a gauntlet of cameramen and up the stairs into the Republic City Art Museum. The theme this year as Wu had explained it was Artistic Depictions of Sozin’s commit through the years. Seemed like a weird topic to base a huge party focused on, but Bolin guessed that maybe they had already run out of good themes and no one’s birthday was close enough to the date.

Walking into the museum the group was met with a larger than life painting of Avatar Kyoshi bending away from the flames of a raging fire, behind her the artist had painted a man bound and gagged to a tree. The picture also depicted torch and club-wielding hands at the bottom of the painting.

“The Ghost of Kyoshi.” He read stepped back to get a better look at the picture. “I wonder why they put this here of all places?”

“You’d think they’d put something that related to the commit or Republic City like the rest of the art in this room,” Opal added. “Such an odd subject matter, I don’t think I’ve ever read a story about Avatar Kyoshi rescuing a person like that.”

Bolin shrugged. “Maybe we can ask Jinora about it when we get to Zaofu. She knows a lot about the past avatars.”

Opal nodded and glanced back at the line of people walking down the red carpet, “Yeah, let’s keep going. I don’t want to accidentally cause a backup.”

Bolin nodded and the two made their way through the exhibition and out into an open-air ballroom. A server quickly escorted them to a table where Wu was already waiting talking to two people Bolin instantly recognized.

“Varrick?!?” Bolin sat down. “Is that you?”

“Jumping lizard-mice! Bolin?!?” Varrick jumped to his feet. “Is that really you?”

Bolin nodded. “Yeah, it’s me in the flesh.”

Varrick rushed over to Bolin and closely examined his face. “It is you. It’s really you! Wow! And you look so young! What’s your secret?”

“Uh, time travel.”

“Hmmm, not sure I can sell that.” He scratched his chin then shrugged. “Oh well, I’ll have to table that for another time. So have you been able to reconnect with Mako yet? So often he’s on an expedition looking for you I’m never sure where in the world he is.” Varrick looked around. “I think I saw his usual expedition partner wondering around here earlier.”

Bolin sat back down, “Uh yeah, I’ve met back up with Mako and are you thinking of Sozin his-“ From under the table someone kicked him. Bolin looked over at Wu who was shaking his head. “Expedition partner.”

“Wonderful! I bet he’s already talked your ear off on all the places he’s been looking for you.”

“Uh no, he’s been more concerned with making sure we had clothes and that kind of stuff. So when you say Mako’s been everywhere do you mean everywhere?”

“Kid, your brother has practically climbed every mountain with a legend, found almost all the forgotten spirit temples, and braved the arctic cold to find the forgotten Water Tribe cities. There’s a wing in the museum filled with pictures of your brother’s adventures and some small artifacts proving he didn’t make the story up.” Varrick smiled. “You’re brother is one of the greatest explorers of our time. I don’t get why he insists on keeping the cop day job.”

“Wow, he didn’t mention any of that.” Bolin looked down at his plate would Mako have mentioned any of that?

“He probably didn’t want to overwhelm you with his harrowing stories just yet.” Wu offered.

“And according to Prince Sozin, Mako always counted those expeditions as failures.” Zhu Li added.

“Why would he count those as failures? So much of that stuff was lost to time.” Opal leaned forward. “It’s amazing he did all that stuff.”

Zhu Li sighed. “According to Prince Sozin, Mako viewed them as failures because he never found any of you. That was always his goal and he never let his success get to his head.”

Korra nodded. “I see. Well, we’re still trying to figure out why we were shot out into the future so maybe something Mako found could give us some answers.”

Varrick slammed his fist on the table. “Well, then it’s settled! Once dinner is done I’m taking you to that part of the museum. Maybe one of the photos will jog a memory or two.”

“Maybe.” Bolin shrugged. “So are you still in the mover business?”

Varrick’s smile widened. “Am I? Oh, Kid, you have no idea what I’ve done with movers! It’s revolutionary!”

For the next hour, Varrick regaled the table about his movers and how he had been able to add sound and color to the movers. He also regaled the table with all the mover synopsis for the last fifteen years of movies, including a serious loosely based on Mako’s adventures.

“I call him Omashu Lu, and his fem fatal partner Celina, loosely based on Sozo who looks like a girl with that hair anyway. You have to watch them when you get the chance. They’re a high flying hoot!” Varrick shoved the last piece of his cake into his mouth. “For example in the last one, Omahsu Lu found the compass of the North Star down in the south pole. We filmed on location and man, my butt was frozen for a week! Right, Zhu Li?”

“It was quite cold there Honey.”

“Yup learned my lesson and from now on all cold scenes are done on a set or without me there.” He got up. “So shall I show you the room?”

Bolin nodded as he got up and followed Varrick through the museum past several security personnel into a small room. The walls were filled with photos of far forgotten places and a few small display tables showing off small items each labeled meticulously. By far the largest things in the room were a set of portraits on the far wall separated by a long window. Looking around, Bolin studied the pictures on the wall and as he made his way around the room watched his brother age. He found it quite odd that in a lot of the pictures the cat was sitting on his shoulders or somewhere in the frame.   
  
“Wow, he really played up that crazy cat guy shtick.” He mumbled moving on the portraits.   
  
At first glance, it was clear to Bolin that at one time the two paintings had been one and that Mako and Sozin were practically daring people to put the pieces together. Both men were wearing their wedding rings and Sozin was holding a gold circlet in his hands while wearing his own implying that there was a second royal in the picture. Mako’s portrait also gave hints to his real rank as he was reclining in what looked like a thrown but Bolin guessed people chose to ignore the clues.   
  
“The painter really captured Mako and Sozo’s likenesses,” Varrick said standing next to him. “Though I think he tried too hard in making their friendship and mutual respect obvious.” Varrick shrugged, “Maybe he was just tired from painting the other picture.”  
  
Bolin raised an eyebrow. “Other picture?”  
  
“Yeah, this one is a sister picture to a portrait in the Fire Nation Royal Palace. That one has never been shown to the public, I’m told it’s quite impressive.”   
  
“Huh.” Bolin put his hands in his pockets. “My brother has his portrait in a Royal Palace, that’s pretty cool.”  
.o.  
  
Mako checked the list in his hands and handed it back to the man with a nod. “Looks good. I’ll see you in a few hours.”  
  
The man nodded. “We’ll see you then Sir. Just don’t be late we can’t hold the train forever even if you do own one of the cars.”  
  
Mako flashed a smile, “Wouldn’t dream of keeping you waiting.”  
  
He turned back and walked out of the train station into a waiting limo. A second after he closed the door the driver started to pull the vehicle away. Mako closed his eyes and leaned back, this was going to be like any other party…just his brother and old friends were going to be there. It was nothing to be worried about. Mako felt the Limo slow to a stop.   
  
“We’re here your highness.”   
  
Mako sat up, “Thank you, Shang. I’ll see you in a few hours, go get something good for dinner.”   
  
“I will your highness.”  
  
Mako opened the limo door himself and stepped out on to the abandoned red carpet. Smiling, he made his way into the museum passed the exhibition and the courtyards where everyone was eating, up several staircases to a small balcony that overlooked the festivities. There, someone had set out a small table set for two. Sozin was standing nearby watching the party happening down below. Mako took his seat and started to dig in, it was obvious Sozin had already eaten his food.   
  
“So have I missed anything of interest?”  
  
Sozin shook his head. “Nothing really of note, unless you count Mayor Rev almost choking on an olive interesting.”  
  
“Did he die?”  
  
“Sadly no.”  
  
Mako shrugged, “Then it’s not really of interest. What about Bolin? And the rest of them?”  
  
“They’re seated with the Varricks and King Wu.” Sozin turned and leaned on the railing. “Varrick is as usual monopolizing the conversation.” Sozin glanced back down. “And now they’re all getting up and leaving the courtyard. I wonder were Varrick is taking them?”   
  
Mako swallowed what was in his mouth. “To the exhibition?”  
  
“Maybe.” Sozin shrugged and sat down. “Well let’s hope they don’t cause too much chaos. So how was everything today? Is everything good for the trip?”  
  
“Well, good news everything but us is on the train.”

“If there’s good news there’s bad news. What’s the bad news?”  
  
“Korra, the avatar, got herself a banned from Sings, and broke my nose with a flying clothing rack.”  
  
“What?” Sozin glanced back at the courtyard. “How?”  
  
“Air bending. She didn’t mean to hit me with a clothing rack.”  
  
Sozin leaned in. “Your nose doesn’t look broken, there’s a bit of swelling but not broken swelling.”  
  
“Korra used her water bending to heal it a bit, so I think it’s more just fractured.”  
  
“Does it hurt?” Sozin asked moving his hand towards Mako’s face.   
  
“Yes, don’t poke it.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to,” Sozin said stroking Mako's cheek. “So did she keep it from bruising too?”  
  
“No, that’s makeup which was a pain to put on and will be a pain to take off later.” Mako leaned against the hand on his cheek. “I should probably finish this and find where the others got too shouldn’t I?”  
  
Sozin withdrew his hand. “Yeah, probably best. I’ll be down once in a bit.”


	6. Ink

Korra looked at a picture of a frost bitten Mako standing on top of a mountain smiling and tilted her head. “Did Mako really think he could find me on top of a mountain?”

 

   “Well, not at the summit but maybe in the hidden temple on the mountain,” Mako said walking into the room and shrugging. “But I couldn’t find it at first and figured I might have better luck looking from the top down.”

 

   In the warm light of the museum Korra was struck by Mako’s new age, he looked suave, sophisticated, and a touch aristocratic with his perfectly tailored suite and ruby earrings. Her awkward friend who always kept a notebook in his pocket had vanished under silk and age. He had even adopted that half-lidded relaxed eye look which was probably because of the swelling and not an active choice.

 

   Korra looked back picture. “So, did you find the temple?”

 

   “Yeah...” Mako put his hands in his pockets. “I saw the entrance clearly on the other mountain.” He sighed. “I’m smiling in the picture because I’m about to burst into hysterical laughter. Ugh, I never wanted to throw myself down a mountain more in my life. Sozin almost let me too.”

 

   “Huh.” Korra put her hands on her hips. “So did you ever get to the temple?”

 

   Mako nodded. “A year later.” He glanced over at Korra, “We had to wait for the weather to be on our side again.”

 

   “Oh, well obviously I wasn’t there either.”

 

   Mako nodded. “Yeah, I’m aware.” He chuckled, “So what are you guys doing in my wing of failure?”

 

   “Varrick showed us.” She crossed her arms. “Seems kind of harsh to call this a room of failure.”

 

   “Yeah!” Bolin added. “This is amazing! I bet you know more about spirits than Korra now.”

 

         Korra frowned. “Well, I wouldn’t say that.”

 

        “Neither would I.” Mako nodded. “Just I’m probably a little more knowledgeable about the forgotten spirit temples, shrines, and artifacts than avatar Korra, but I’d never claim I know more about spirits than her. I’ve only been to the spirit world a few times and didn’t learn all that much…except there are no bathrooms in the spirit world and you are never alone there.” A haunted expression passed across Mako’s face.

 

   “Did you ever try to find me in the spirit world?” Korra asked biting her lip, it seemed like an obvious place to look, more obvious than a mountain any way. 

 

   Mako nodded, “A few times almost got eaten by a tree once. After that Jinora took the helm on searching the spirit world. She came up empty handed and I think she just slowly stopped looking over the decade and a half. The last time we talked about the spirit world she was very pregnant with her second child.”

 

   “Oh, well that makes sense.” Korra looked up at one picture of Mako and Sozin standing next to each other on the bow of a ship. “People had lives to live.” She looked back at Mako and gestured to the room. “This really is impressive Mako.”

 

   Mako shrugged. “I don’t know. Seems more insane than impressive.”

 

   “Aw, stop being such a tragic hero.” Varrick threw his arm around Mako’s shoulders. “Modesty really doesn’t go with that suit.”

 

   “Modesty goes with everything Varrick.” Mako moved away.

 

   “If you say so.” Varrick shrugged, “I don’t see the connection.”

 

   “So Mako, is doing this stuff how you scarred your face?” Bolin asked pointing to an ice ax.

 

   “Oh! No, he got that scar from the ghost of Avatar Kiyoshi after an angry mob tried to burn him at the stake! I made a horror mover based on it.” Varrick elbowed Mako gently. “Wow, you really haven’t told them anything about your life.”

 

   “There’s been more pressing matters than my life story.” Mako shot Varrick a dark look before taking a breath and returning to a more calm countenance. “You know it’s cocktail hour, maybe you should go enjoy it.”

 

   “I think I will. Can I get you anything? Sneak you a nip or gin? Some vodka to wash down dinner?”

 

   “No. Thank you but no.” Mako’s voice was flat.

 

   Varrick shrugged. “Oh well, your loss. I’ll see you in the ballroom.”

 

   “We’ll see you there,” Wu said brightly before looking at Mako. “You ok?”

 

   “Yeah, I’m fine. Varrick just makes staying sober harder than normal.”

 

   Wu shrugged. “Well he’s exhausting and an enabler which is a dangerous combination for you.” He looked around. “Do you need a moment?”

 

   “No, I’m fine. Thanks.” Mako looked over at Korra and tilted his head. “Korra are you ok? Your mouth is hanging open.”

 

   Korra shut her mouth and tried to formulate her next words. “Uh…what the fuck?!! You were attacked by a fucking mob and burned at the stake?”

 

   “Language avatar, and it was the same incident. The mob pulled me from my bed and proceeded to try to burn me at the stake…well, it was a tree and more of a grass fire in the park than your prototypical stake burning.” Mako swallowed. “It was still a rough night.”

 

   “And the ghost of Kiyoshi saved you? How is that possible? And how does that relate to the scar your face?” Korra began to pace. “I mean you seem so calm about it.”

 

   “Well I’m currently not being attacked and it was years ago so that helps.”

 

   “You saw a ghost! A ghost of an Avatar how did you continue your search for us after that.”

 

   Mako sighed. “It wasn’t Kiyoshi herself. It was a Kiyoshi warrior people mistook for Avatar Kiyoshi.” Mako put his hands in his pockets. “Can we please get back to the gala? I’d rather not be told off by a security guard tonight.”

 

   Korra pouted but nodded. She could ask Mako for more information later. Were the Kiyoshi warriors really still around? How did Mako know them? Why would one save him? And, what was Wu talking about with Mako ‘being sober’? Come to think of it, this wasn’t the first time Mako and drinking had come up in conversation. As they walked back to the party Korra tapped Mako on the shoulder.

 

   “Yes, Korra?”

 

   “Can I talk with you?” She frowned. “For a minute.”

 

   Mako sighed and looked at Wu and the others. “We’ll catch up with you in a few.”

 

   Wu nodded and the rest of the group kept walking leaving the two alone in the hall in front of the ‘Ghost of Kiyoshi’ painting. Korra looked up at the painting and sighed.

 

   “Is this a depiction of what happened that night?”

 

   Mako nodded. “Yeah, at least from the perspective of the rabid mob scared out of their minds.” He sighed. “I actually really like this painting I have a smaller version packed away.”

 

   “Why would you like this? It’s a painting of the worst day of your life!” Korra searched the painting for any clues.

 

   “That’s not worst day of my life, that came a few years later, and the artist really captures Sozin’s eyes. They’re so bright and angry. I’m not surprised they thought he was the real Kiyoshi.”

 

   “I guess that’s a reason to like this painting. I can’t see it but I’ll take your word for it.”

 

   “Is that all you wanted to know?” Mako asked taking a few steps to his right.

 

   “Not everything. That whole exchange between you and Wu about Varrick being dangerous for you, Mako are you ill or something?”

 

   “Korra, please-”

 

   “Mako, don’t shelter me because you want to be helpful!” Korra yelled before hanging her head. “Mako, I don’t want to-I can’t drag you all over the world if you’re going to drop dead because you’re sick. Wu actually looked concerned about you. It’s Wu! He just brushed off your broken nose so this is serious.”

 

   “Wu’s one my only real friends, Korra. He’s concerned because he cares about my wellbeing.” Mako sighed moved to pinch the bridge of his nose but stopped. “Korra, look, it’s going to come up eventually but I’m an alcoholic. I’m a recovering alcoholic, but still an alcoholic. Wu knows this, so does Varrick but he doesn’t quite get it, so at events like this where I used to get really shit-faced drunk and its practically everywhere he tries his best to be a good friend.” Mako sighed in frustration. “You want to know what my worst day was? The day I hit rock bottom; the day I drank almost everything away forever? Well here it is. Sozin left on a job with the promise that if I didn’t get my shit together when he returned he wasn’t going to even bother unpacking and I just sat there looking at a fucking bottle wondering if I could drink myself to death before he got back.”

 

   Korra was speechless for a moment. “So what did you do?” She asked at last.

 

   Mako looked at her and his amber eyes were piercing. “I called the only person I knew who could possibly help and wouldn’t let me slide or treat me like a child who just needed a hug.”

 

   “Who?”

 

  

          “Master Tenzin.” Mako rubbed his wrist. “That man has cruel to be kind down to a science.” Mako chuckled. “He made sure I earned my sobriety, that it meant something beyond keeping my marriage together for another few years.” Mako leaned back on his heels. “I faced a lot of demons that year. Started exercising, got back into shape, stopped taking Sozin for granted. It was also during that time I started seriously searching for you guys outside of Republic City.” Mako pulled up his sleeve to show off a small fan tattoo on his wrist. “After that year of being completely sober, Tenzin gave me this as a constant reminder of what was important to me and what I would be left with if I ever fell back into that place. “He looked up at Korra and she could see his eyes glistening.

 

         “So that was your worst day.” She looked back at the painting. “Compared to that what’s an angry mob and grass fire?”

 

   “Absolutely nothing. If I’m honest I don’t want to do either again but I would take the angry mob any day. It’s much easier to fight against a literal mob than yourself.”

 

   Korra nodded. “Yeah, I know that all too well.” She thought back to the past three years and everything she went through. “So did you ever fall asleep while Tenzin was teaching you how to meditate?”

 

   Mako laughed. “All the time. I eventually got the hang of it and now it’s how I start my day before I go for a run and any time I need to take a break from the world and collect myself.”

 

   “Wow, you really embraced it.”

 

   Mako shrugged. “I’m told I have an addictive personality. So can I answer any more questions or shall we go join the others.”

 

   “How long? How long have you been sober?” Korra wasn’t sure why she asked but part of her wanted to, needed to know. She had in her own way been fighting herself for three years and was afraid she would slip back into that at any moment. With everything happening around her in the past twenty-four hours she felt that tug to go back and any minute she’d see her glowing-eyed self-standing in the corner of the room.

 

   “Nine years,” Mako said quietly. “

 

   Korra nodded as he shoulders drooped. “Just nine years?”

 

   “Well, I hope to stay sober the rest of my life. There’s one guy I kind of know who’s been sober for almost fifty.” Mako tilted his head. “I’ve seen that look before. What’s on your mind?”

 

   “I don’t know but for you a long time ago you said you would always have my back.”

 

   “I remember. I meant it then and I still do.”

 

   Korra nodded trying to figure out which words she wanted to use next. “If I ever hit rock bottom will you be my Tenzin?”

 

   “Yes, but only if you ask for help.”

 

   Korra bit her lip. “So this isn’t one of those you’ll just read my mind and know it type of deals. I’ll have to swallow my pride and admit I have a problem that I can’t fix on my own.”

 

   “Yeah, it’s one of those vital first steps you take in recovery.” Mako looked at her concern in his eyes. “Korra is there something you want to tell me?”

 

   I’m afraid of myself, I’m afraid I’ll find something to self-medicate with and drive everyone away. I’m afraid that my last three years will be the rest of my life. The guilt of Kuvira, the destruction of Republic City, and what happened to you for fifteen years is eating me alive and I am terrified of it. Korra opened her mouth and then closed it. “I can’t yet.”

 

   Mako’s eyes seemed to dart all over her like there was a physical sign as to what was going on. “Are you at least safe?”

 

   Korra nodded. “Yeah, I’m safe. I’m not doing anything I’m just afraid of those demons you mentioned.”

 

   “Ok,” Mako said softly. “I get it. Korra you’re not alone. I know you’re not ready to face whatever you’re facing but you aren’t alone.”

 

   “Thanks.” She whispered wishing she hadn’t asked any questions at all.

 

.o.

 

   Mako looked down at Korra and his heart broke. She was still so damaged from the Red Lotus, or rather still had the cracks. He wanted to reassure her that she was going to make it through whatever was going on in her head.  That she was not alone and had only to ask for help. He wanted to but he knew it was going to sound empty and meaningless at that moment so he stayed quiet as they walked back into the gala.

 

     Immediately, Korra gravitated back to Asami’s side and the two laughed at something Bolin was saying. Mako was tempted to join them but he needed some levity first. In an opposite corner, Zula and Sozin were chatting with some of the more bearable people at the gala. Apparently, Zula noticed him and motioned for Mako to join them.

 

   “See I told you he here.” She said causally patting Mako’s arm. “They thought you were going to skip tonight.”

 

   “And miss this grand waste of time? You must be mad.” Mako joked causing everyone else to laugh.

 

   A woman named Shing-ta who worked in the same ballet company as Zula and Fraer, Zula’s husband, stirred her drink. “So Mako, I heard a rumor you found the Avatar and quit your job all in the same day.”

 

   “Wow, word travels fast.” Mako glanced at Zula who smiled. “But yes, that’s the truth. The avatar is back and I am currently unemployed.”

 

   “Well, congratulations. You must feel on top of the world right now.”

 

   “Honestly, I don’t think its hit me yet.” Mako glanced at the group across the room. “Don’t get me wrong I’m overjoyed my brother and the others are back.”

 

   “But…” Shing-ta added.

 

   “They exhaust me. So far, there’s been four mental breakdowns, one broken nose, and a dissembled clothes dryer and it’s only been a day.”

 

   “Aww, poor thing you’re apartment must be a disaster.”

 

   “It’s seen better days,” Mako admitted which was true; the apartment he kept just for appearances had been essentially abandoned for the last six years. Mako hadn’t even checked to see if the maid was still dusting it in a year.

 

   He was never sure how much Shing-ta knew about his life. She was a friend of Zula’s and he interacted with her on a regular basis but she would mention things that implied she did not know everything, which was fine with Mako. Shing-ta had never hit on him, tried to set him up on a date, or bemoaned her love life to him. She even taught him how to waltz and would often be his dance partner when he was trying to avoid Sonya.

 

   “Well, I wish you luck with that. I have the name of a good handyman if you want your dryer reassembled.”

 

   Mako chuckled. “I might ask you for that later. So, how have you been? I haven’t seen you in a few months before you twisted your ankle.”

 

   “That’s right I’ve seen you since you filled in for Fraer as Zula’s plus one at brunch!”

 

   From there, the conversation moved organically from one topic to the next with Fraer trying to monopolize the conversation, Zula actually controlling it, and the rest making comments when they could. At the back of Mako’s mind, he knew he should excuse himself and go back to his old friends but it was so nice to at least be near Sozin. Mako glanced over to where Sozin was and found the area occupied by someone else. Where had he gone? Mako looked around searching of Sozin and felt a slight bump on his arm. Mako turned to see Sozin standing there with two drinks in his hand; one clear in a tumbler and a pink drink with a cheery in a champagne flute.

 

   “Here I thought you were starting to look thirsty.” He handed Mako the pink drink.

 

   “Is this a Shirley temple in a champagne flute?” Mako asked examining the liquid.

 

   “Yeah, just because you can’t drink doesn’t mean you can’t be fancy.” Sozin smiled before taking a sip of what was probably club soda pretending to be alcohol.

 

   “Aw how nice. Thank you. See Zula? Sozin does care.”

 

   “I’m glad to see you two getting along while not on a mountainside.” Zula smiled and took a sip of her own drink. “So refreshing. Oh! I love this song. Frear! Come dance with me!”

 

   She handed her glass to Mako and after grabbing her husband rushed out onto the dance floor. Gingerly, Sozin took the glass out of Mako’s hand.

 

   “Let me just take that from you.” Sozin said before downing the rest of Zula’s drink and made a face before swallowing it.

 

   Mako chuckled. “You forgot that since Zula’s no longer breastfeeding that’s pretty much pure vodka didn’t you?”

 

   Sozin exhaled dramatically. “I’m very aware of it now. Oh, spirits I regret that.” He polished off his drink. “Yuck, club soda does not help that.”

 

   “Here, the grenadine will help re-flavor your mouth. Just don’t choke on the carry.” Mako held out his own drink completely forgetting who was standing around them.

 

   Sozin took the glass and downed it, and then and only then, did it strike Mako what he had just done and their little group had gone completely silent. From the look on Sozin’s face, his partner had come to the same conclusion. Blushing a little, Sozin handed Mako his glass back. “Uh, thanks.”

 

   “Don’t mention it.”

 

   Shing-ta snorted. “You two need to start hanging out with other people. You’re beginning to act like brothers.”   

 

   Sozin laughed. “Yeah, I think you’re right. The last expedition I swear Mako stole my toothbrush halfway through the trip!”

 

   “I did not, you were just using mine for the first part of it.” Mako retorted and the group laughed and returned to their normal topics of conversation.

 

   A few minutes passed and Sozin excused himself to go check on security and Mako soon ducked out as well to see how Korra and the others were doing. As he walked, Mako looked at the dance floor filled with couples swirling around and having fun. Something inside Mako sobbed and pulled to be out there with Sozin but the rest of him pulled that part back.

 

   “Hey, stranger,” Bolin said cheerfully. “Having fun?”

 

   “I’m not bored. That’s the best I can hope for.” Mako looked around his gaze falling back on the dance floor. “And Sonya is mercifully absent tonight so I guess I’m having fun.”

 

   Bolin followed Mako’s gaze. “Uh, you ok?”

 

   Mako looked back at Bolin. “I’m fine. This is great. What time is it?” He looked at his watch. “Not time to leave, damn.” Mako moved over to sit down next to Lin who looked ready to fall asleep.

 

   “You sure you’re ok?”

 

   “Yes, Bolin, I’m ok.” Mako smiled. “Don’t worry about me.”

 

   Bolin gave Mako a worried look, but a few minutes later was dancing with Opal. Mako sighed and looked over at Lin who was looking at him disapprovingly.

   “What?”

 

   “What are you doing here?”

 

   “Keeping you company?”

 

   “I don’t need company.” She pointed to Wu, Korra, and Asami goofing off in the corner of the dance floor. “They don’t need your company so why sit here and mope when you could be dancing out there?”

 

   “I don’t want to dance with Zula or Shing-ta, or some a girl who might look too far into it.”

 

   “Then why don’t you dance with who you want to?”

 

   “Don’t be ridiculed. I can’t do that.”

 

   “Why not? It’s not like you’re going to lose your job.”

 

   “I won’t will I?” Mako shook his head. “There are other things to hold me from even asking you know who if they’d like to dance.”

 

   “Sozin’s a they now?”

 

   Mako groaned. “Look, you know who I mean and I’m too scared to even try asking him.”

 

   “Is this your spouse not your high school crush. Do you two even have sex or do you hide in your closet pining for the day you’ll have enough courage to take your socks off in the same room as him?” Lin put her hands back on the table. “Look, what is holding you back? You’re a grown man. Hell, you’re a prince with diplomatic immunity what fear is stopping you?”

 

   “Well, I fear angry mobs, people looking at me, angry mobs, fire, judgmental people, being a spectacle, masses of angry people, being pulled from my bed, and did I mentioned my fear of angry mobs?”

 

   “Multiple times,” Lin said flatly. “Look around you, these people aren’t going to become an angry mob. They’re the people the angry mob go after when they, I don’t know, raise taxes unfairly, or eat their children or something.”

 

   Mako crossed his arms. “In a shocking turn of events…that pep talk didn’t help.”

 

   Lin sighed. “Look, you’re dying to get out there with Sozin so just take that leap!”

 

   “And if I don’t?”

 

   “You’ll regret not doing it like you’ve regretted not taking that leap at every other boring party which is far worse than anything I could do to you.”

 

     Mako looked down at the tablecloth and at the ring shining in the light. Sighing, Mako stood up. “I’ll be back either to do something stupid or to lick my wounds because I got shot down.”

 

   Lin chuckled. “Good luck your highness.”

 

.o.

   “So everything is quiet on the north side now?” Sozin asked the police officer in charge of that unit.

 

   “Yes, your highness, well keep an eye out for anymore moved rocks.” He looked behind Sozin. “Uh, it looks like Detective Mako would like to talk with you, sir.”

 

   Sozin looked back to see Mako with that ‘I’ve got something important to talk to you about’ face.  “Uh, thank you, officer. I might check in with you a little later before I leave.”

 

   The officer nodded and walked away leaving the two alone in the hall.

 

   “Is something wrong?” Sozin asked tilting his head. “Are you in pain? Do I need to get you anything?”

 

   “I wanted to ask you something.” Mako bit his lip.

 

   Sozin felt his nerves perk up. Mako only bit his lip when he was nervous or flirtatious and this didn’t seem like a frisky moment. “Ok? What did you want to ask me?”

 

   Mako was quiet causing Sozin’s mind to race even faster. Was he sick? Did he want to leave early? Had he accidentally drunk something? Did he have a concussion? What?!

 

   “I was wondering if you’d…”

 

    _If what? What? If I’d what? Have sex in a broom closet? Maybe. Get you some food? Sure! Sit quietly in the corner and hold your hand? Hell yeah! Just spit it out, you gorgeous man!_

   Mako sighed. “If you’d like to dance with me.”

 

    _That’s it?_ Sozin looked from his left to his right. “In the hallway? Little hard to hear the band from here.”

 

   Mako shook his head. “No, I meant at the gala on the dance floor with everyone else.”

 

   “Are you feeling ok?” Sozin stepped closer and checked Mako’s temperature. “You’re not warm. Are you at all dizzy?”

 

   “No, I’m fine. Why do you think I’m ill?” Mako sounded annoyed.

 

   “It’s just…well, we’re not in the Fire Nation or in a club. It’s just not like you to ask.”

 

   Mako’s shoulders dropped. “So you don’t want to. Got it.”

 

   “I didn’t say that. I’m just surprised though with the last week everything is a bit in chaos I guess I shouldn’t be surprised.” Sozin checked his watch; he still needed to check in with all the other teams at least once more that night. “I would love to dance with you but I need to finish up here first.” He quickly kissed Mako and stepped back. “Got to keep everyone safe after all.”

 

   Mako nodded, clearly more relaxed. “True. I guess I’ll see you back in the main room in a few.”

 

   “See you then. Trust me by the end of the night you’ll be sick of dancing.” Sozin smiled and watched as Mako chuckled and headed back to the gala. The smiled faded quickly as he looked towards a window that had been closed a few moments earlier. “Ok, who are you here to kill?”

 

   A woman dressed to kill in dark green stepped out into the hall. “No pleasantries tonight your highness?” June asked smiling, she was always smiling, as she walked around and leaned against a marble pillar. “Your husband is so cute by the way.”

 

   “June, I really don’t want to deal with you tonight. So tell me who you’ve been hired assassinate so I can stop you or just try to stop you. I’ve got plans for the rest of the night so I really don’t want to bother with you.”   

 

   June sighed. “So sad, I’ve been hired to off you tonight.”

 

   Sozin groaned. “Really? Again? Who wants me dead? And how much did they pay you?”

 

   “Quite a lot and it was that Water Tribe delegate, apparently last event you glanced at Mako a little too lovelorn for her taste.” June bent a circle into the pillar. “Honestly, that chick is psycho.”

 

   “She’s a real bunny boiler alright. Would be nice if someone, I don’t know, told the police or her government she hired an assassin to kill a member of a royal family. I keep writing Tonraq strongly worded letters about her but he just brushes me off.”

 

   June shook her head. “You know I don’t rat out my employers. It’s bad for business and my general welfare. Duh.”

 

   Sozin sighed. “So next question are you actually going to try to kill me or did you just drop in to let me know she’s out to get me.”

 

   June bit her lip and shrugged. “I’m actually here to kill you.  She gave me a lot of money and bonus with you out of the way my job will be so much easier.” She tilted her head to one side. “So how could I resist?”

 

   Sozin groaned and cracked his knuckles. “I really do have better things to do tonight. I promised Mako a dance.”

 

   “Eh too bad, I’m filling your entire dance card tonight.” She moved and sent the piece of pillar towards Sozin’s face.

 

.o.

 

   Korra tried her best to control her giggling but found it almost impossible. Since she had come back from her less than uplifting conversation with Mako, Asami and King Wu had been trying to lift her spirits, and they were succeeding. Asami had been cracking jokes almost constantly while Wu was airing out the most outrageous dirty laundry of people in attendance. No one really had been paying the trio attention and while Korra had originally come to announce her return she was enjoying the anonymity.

 

   “Oh, I don’t know why I’m still laughing.” She said wiping tears away.  “It wasn’t that funny.”

 

   Asami patted Korra’s shoulder. “You needed a good laugh.”

 

   “Heh, guess I did.” Korra smiled and then had to catch herself. “Oh, dear, I think I need to sit down I’m getting light headed the floor just moved.”

 

   “That wasn’t just you,” Asami said looking around. “The whole building shifted a few inches.”

 

   “That’s not good,” Korra mumbled as a man was flung through a set of doors into a table.

 

   A woman dressed in torn dark green dress followed pulling a knife out of her shoulder.

 

   “You couldn’t make this easy and simple could you?” She growled throwing a block of marble where the man had been a few seconds ago. “No, you’ve got to have this annoying habit of self-preservation.”

 

   “Oh, this is not good,” Wu said pulling the two back as absolute chaos erupted around them. “That’s June Everfield.”

 

   “Who?” Korra asked summoning some fire to her hand.

 

   “June Everfield, assassin to the stars. She’s an earthbender who likes death and wealth. She’s very dangerous.” Wu told them as he kept pulling them back.

 

   “Well someone’s got to stop her! She’s going to kill that guy!” Korra said pulling free of Wu. “I can’t just-“

 

   From somewhere in the room a mass of water slammed into June knocking her away from the man and into a large puddle. Seconds later lighting from three separate sources converged on the assassin whose scream went right to the bone. Korra watched as the woman collapsed with a sickening thud and Mako run past her to the man who she had been attacking; a few seconds later Korra heard her name yelled.

 

   “Korra! Need your healing touch over here!” Mako yelled from behind an upturned table.

 

   Snapping out of her shock and confusion she rushed to her old friend and found him cradling a bleeding Sozin. Part of his right thigh bone was poking out of his pant leg.

 

   “They’re just flesh wounds.” Sozin groaned. “I’ll be fine. I don’t need a healer.”

 

   “Hush, yes you do.” Mako shot back before looking at Korra. “Besides his leg, he’s got a pretty ugly cut up here.” Mako brushed some hair out of the way so Korra could get a better look.

 

   Korra nodded and looked around. “Ok, I’m going to need some water.”

 

   “Here!” A waiter said handing her a pitcher. “I’ll be back with more water and towels in a moment.”

 

   “Uh, can I have some room too?” Korra asked kneeling down and surveying the bleeding man.

 

   “Everyone back up or I’ll push you back!” Zula yelled holding her own pitcher of water and immediately starting to work on Sozin’s forehead gash. “How are you at mending bones?” She asked as she healed her brother.

 

   “Uh good, Katara taught me everything I know.” Korra looked at the bone sticking out of Sozin’s pant leg. “I know how to heal that.”

 

   “Good, start with that then,” Zula said as her eyes darted around. “Hey, Zin what else is broken and/or bleeding.”

 

   “I don’t know Zu, everything hurts now.” Sozin groaned. “What happened to June?”

 

   “Probably dead,” Zula answered. “She got hit with lightning from Mom, Iroh, and Mako at the same time. So she’s either finally dead or very crispy. Hey Mako, help me rip this sleeve open. I think his arm is bleeding.”

 

   “Nooo!” Sozin wined. “I can’t dance with a ruined jacket.”

 

   “Don’t worry about that now Love,” Mako said so sweetly and calmly Korra was surprised. Was this really her old friend? “Let’s just focus on getting you all patched up. Ok, Darling?”

 

   “Ok.” Sozin breathed. “You know if you keep talking sweet like that people will start to figure it out.”   

 

   “I don’t care right now, love. I just care about you.”

    

.o.

   Asami didn’t ever want to let Korra go as the limo drove away from what was left of the museum headed towards the train station. All around her everyone else in the call looked like hell. Sozin, who had refused to even entertain the idea of going to the hospital or a doctor or anywhere that was not the train station, looked the worst in his ripped and bloodied suit and splinted leg. Korra was next, but only because her dress showed blood stains while Mako’s suit did not.

        

   Korra leaned against Asami and sighed. “You know, next year Wu can take his comfort peacock to the gala. I’m not going.”

 

   Sozin chuckled. “I think, after tonight I might need one.”

 

   Mako smiled. “You can always take Korra.”

 

   “Brilliant idea Love, I’ll take your ex-girlfriend to the gala.”

                                                                                                               

   Mako shook his head. “I meant the cat.”

 

   “I know but I’d rather take the avatar. At least she can patch me up after some psychotic diplomat puts a price on my head.” He sighed. “Any idea if June survived?”

 

   Asami shook her head. “I don’t remember who took her away. It was really chaotic outside.” She squeezed Korra just a little. “For a while, people were saying Sozin died.”

 

   “It was so sad!” Bolin sobbed blowing his nose. “I was so worried that I had lost the brother I barely knew.”

 

   “Aw that’s sweet but it will take a lot more than someone like June to take me out. I’ve been injured worse than this.”

 

   “What did you do? You look awful.” Asami blurted out before she could stop herself. Maybe she should just silently cuddle with Korra and be grateful none of Sozin’s injuries were life threatening.

 

   “I was repelling down and cliff and my line broke. I painfully rolled down seven stories worth of cliff and rock formation.” Sozin made a face. “It was as embarrassing as it was painful. Worst part is, it wasn’t even for an expedition, it was a family vacation to the great divide and I was showing off and this idiot was too busy laughing and taking pictures to be helpful.”

 

     “I’m sorry, in my defense those pictures I took were very useful to the park rangers who needed to make new warning signs telling people not to rappel down the side of the great divide.”

 

   Sozin rolled his eyes. “I’m broke twenty bones in my body and my loving devoted husband laughed and took pictures while I did it.” He relaxed against Mako’s chest. “Either way this is nothing compared to that. Hey, maybe I can get another tattoo to cover the new scars. I wonder what a good design would be for that area?”

 

   “Let’s focus on your healing first. Then you can figure out your next tattoo.” Mako said gingerly pulling him close. “Though, I think something full color to compliment your Kiyoshi one would look good.”

 

         “Hmm, not a bad idea.”

 

   Asami sighed and leaned on Korra. “I want a relationship like that.” She muttered.

 

   She could feel Korra turned to look at her. “Like that? Why? Do you want to take pictures of me falling down a hill or end up in traction while I laugh?”

 

   Asami shook her head. “No, not like that. I want one that can survive something like that.” She sighed, “I want something that solid in my life.” She whispered.

 

   She could feel Korra lean back against her. “Me too.” She whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter. If you feel so compelled please leave a comment and if not I'll see you next time at the bottom of the page.


	7. The Train

   Korra wondered around the train station trying to get her bearings before being stuck on a train for hours. She wanted something to distract her, or at least give her an idea of the world beyond what Mako could tell her since she was pretty sure he was too busy with Sozin at the moment. Browsing a newsstand she spotted a book towards the back entitled The Stolen Rose: How the world changed after the murder of Avatar Korra. The owner looked over his newspaper at her.

   “You planning on buying anything miss?”

   Korra jumped, “Uh yeah.” She grabbed the book some random magazines another book entitled _Bloody Badge_ , which she figured was a murder mystery and handed him several bills.

   He was just handing Korra her change when the train whistle blew signaling it was about to leave the station. Balancing the books in her arms she rushed to the train and headed through the cars until she found the rest of the group in a sleeper car.

   “Did you find what you were looking for?”  Asami asked pulling pajamas out of her bag.

   Korra nodded and braced herself as the train started to move. “I think so. If not I grabbed some magazines.”

   “You planning on learning 20 things to do in the bedroom to drive him wild?” Mako asked glancing at the magazine on the top of the pile.

   From somewhere in the car someone, probably Sozin, laughed.

   “No!” Korra blushed. “I didn’t even notice that. Why would I want to know any of that? I just-“

   “Relax, Korra. I’m just teasing you.” Mako smiled. “It’s probably a good magazine to read if you’re curious about current society. Or it will at least give you what people think women in Republic City want to know about. Zula reads it a lot.”

   “Yup, it’s good for research.” She bit her lip. “So which bed is mine?”

   Mako shrugged. “Well, there are eight options, anyone that’s not taken I guess. We have the whole car to ourselves. Sozin and I have that one.” Mako pointed to a lower birth behind him.

   “And I have this one,” Lin said from the bed next to Korra’s leg.

   “You can have the bed above me,” Asami said waving from the pulled curtain the behind Lin’s bed. “You’re bags are already on it.”

   “Sounds like a plan,” Korra said putting her stack of magazines and books on the bed and grabbing her bag. “So where’s the bathroom?”

   “Towards the back of the car,” Bolin said gesturing towards the back before jumping onto the bed above Mako’s. “Fair warning there’s no shower in there and it’s small.”

   Mako tilted his head. “You sure you want that one, Bo?”

   “Yeah, why wouldn't I?”

   Mako scratched the back of his head. “Well, it’s just sleeping there you might hear some moaning during the night.”

   Bolin was quiet for a moment. “Really? It’s kind of a cramped space for that activity.”

   Korra watched as Mako slapped his own forehead and then let out a string of profanity even Lin looked impressed with. He took a deep breath uncovering his face wiping some of the makeup off revealing the deep bruising beneath. “I forgot I broke that today.” He bit his lip. “Ow…fuck that hurt. I-. Don’t say anything detective just go clean yourself up.” Mako grabbed his bag and made his way to the bathroom. “Keep your foot out of your mouth. You are the adult here.” He muttered as he passed her. "You're the adult."

   “He knows I was joking right?” Bolin said after a few minutes of silence.

   “At this point in the day, who knows?” Sozin said sliding the curtain back and limping out into the hall to store his bag on one of the empty beds. “Honestly you say things with such sincerity I wasn’t sure you were for a moment.”

   Bolin frowned, “Well I was.” He raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you’re sleeping in?”

   “Uhhh yes? What’s wrong with it?” Sozin in contrast to everyone else in their new clothes was wearing an old ratty sweater with faded RCPD lettering and even rougher sweat pants which was now missing most of the right pant leg to let Sozin’s splinted leg have a bit more room. “It’s comfy and warm. And I stole this sweatshirt from Mako which automatically makes it better.”

   “It’s just not that regal looking.”

   Sozin snorted grabbing a small bag out of his pack. “I’m not exactly trying to look regal right now. I mean you don’t strike me as a movie star at the moment.”

   Bolin laughed and flexed one of his arms. “Are you kidding me? I’m always camera ready.”

   “If you say so.” Sozin shook his head and look at the stack of magazines Korra had. “Interesting selection of books.”

   Korra pulled them from her pile. “Have you read them?”

   “Yeah, they’re both about your disappearance and the related conspiracies.” He pointed to _Bloody Badge_ , “That one is probably the most…fictive of the bunch. I mean its novel so it is fiction just based on the detective did it theory.” He paused. “I thought it was well written but if you do end up liking it…don’t tell Mako. I did that and he took it…well, it still comes up in arguments sometimes.”

   “This kind of stuff really hits him hard doesn’t it?”

   Sozin nodded, “Yeah, but I expect anyone vilified by the masses as a murderer will be a little touchy about stuff like this.”

   Korra nodded and grabbed her bag. “Makes sense. I’m going to go change into another bathroom. Today has been…well, it happened.”

   “I know what you’re trying to say Avatar, I know.”

   Quickly, Korra moved to the next train car to freshen up and change. Bolin didn’t lie, the bathrooms were tiny and she banged elbows and knees as she changed and pulled the fluffy purple bathrobe Asami had insisted she get over her new pajamas. Returning to the car after what felt like an hour of struggling with her clothes, she found it dark and quiet.

   “What did I miss?” Korra asked in a hushed tone.

   Asami sighed. “Nothing much, I think Opal’s brushing her teeth now. According to Mako, we should start feeling the train moving faster once soon. Also you bunk has a light switch for reading.”

   “Oh, nice. I guess that’s safer than using fire.”

   Asami nodded. “Hey, can I borrow one of your magazines?”

   “Sure.” Korra handed Asami several magazines before kissing her on the cheek. “Sweet dreams.”

   Asami smiled. “Sweet Dreams Korra.”

.o.

   

   Mako sighed looking into the mirror, washing off the layers of makeup revealed deep purple bruising around his eyes and the bridge of his nose.  For a few moments, he entertained the idea of shaving but feeling the train’s movement shut down the idea. After freshening up a little bit, he began the contortion challenge of changing in the small space. He was not willing to risk accidentally kicking Sozin while wrestling with his pajamas in the privacy of his bed. Pulling off his pants and socks, Mako once again was reminded of that horrible night, as his scarred feet, ankles, and lower legs were uncovered again. He let his battered skin breath a little before pulling on a pair of socks and pajama pants.

   “Do I put on a shirt?” Mako admired himself in the mirror, “Yeah, probably best. I can always take it off later.” He mumbled pulling on an oversized stretched out Kiyoshi Island tee shirt and headed out into the train car.

   Bolin looked him up and down as Mako grabbed the extra sheets and blankets off the extra beds. “Uh I know this might be a dumb question, but why are you grabbing extra blankets and sheets? Don’t you like to sleep in the cold anymore?”

   “I –I do. It’s Sozin who gets cold at night.” Mako looked around. “Did you want an extra blanket?”

   “No, just it’s weird that’s all.” Bolin frowned. “Hey, is your face ok?”

   “It looks worse than it feels.” Mako smiled. “Don’t worry about it.” Mako looked at the empty bed where Sozin should be. “Um, where’s Sozin?”

   “He needed to brush his teeth, and deal with something called contacts? Not quite sure what that means. Lin is helping him in another car. Is there some weird rule that fire nation royal family sleep looking like ragamuffins?”

   Mako looked down at his pajamas and chuckled, “Maybe an unwritten one. Everyone in the Agidar family prefers to wear comfortable, if a bit tatter, clothing when no one is watching. Izu-Fire Lord Izumi says wearing stuff like that shows they’re well loved. I think the trend from Sozin’s father’s side of the family I never asked about it but I just got the feeling from interacting with Prince Karrem and how everyone talks about Grandpa Sokka.” Mako shrugged. “I think it’s nice, makes everyone in the family a bit more human.”

   Bolin was quiet for a moment. “Wait, did you say Grandpa Sokka? As is Sokka-Sokka the swordsmen and Politician?”

   “Katara’s brother?” Asami asked looking up from one of the magazines she had snagged from Korra's pile. “Sozin is Tenzin’s cousins?”

   “Maybe.” Mako scratched the back of his head. “I never really pried into their family tree. They all attended Katara’s funeral but they didn’t really intermingle with Tenzin and the others so I didn't get the impression they were. I can ask Sozin about it later if you’d like.”

   Bolin bit his lip. “Only if you want to. I’m not trying to be nosy just; I don’t know we don’t know much about Sokka, or as much as the other members of the team avatar.”

   “He kept his personal life private. No crime in that.” Mako said before looking up at the far door opened and two figures walked in.

   “Hey, Mako! We need to talk about your husband’s habit of putting things in his eye.” Lin said helping the limping Sozin on to his bed.

   Sozin adjusted his large tortes shelled rimmed glasses. “They’re contact lenses Chief, not random objects. I might be nearsighted but wearing glasses is a liability most of the time so contacts it is.” He shrugged. “It’s not as bad as it looks. The latest ones are pretty comfortable considering it’s still something in your eye.”

   Lin frowned. “The future is creepy and a little gross. You should just wear glasses, putting something in your eyes is unnatural.”

   “To be fair, they thought the same thing about metal bending decades ago,” Sozin said checking one of his bandages.

   “Well, when these ‘contacts’ things become in wide use I’ll take back the creepy comment.”

   “Fair enough.” Sozin chuckled, “Ready for bed Mako?”

   “More than ready.” Mako breathed. He looked at Bolin. “Night bro, see you early tomorrow morning.”

   “Sleep well.” Bolin waved as he headed to the bathroom.

   A few minutes later Mako had pulled the curtain and for the first time since he had gotten up to run, he was alone with Sozin. It seemed like a year had passed since then and as Mako laid back he wondered if tomorrow would be as long. Cold hands wrapped his torso as Sozin rested his head on Mako's chest. Carefully, Mako put one of his arms around him and stroked the side of Sozin’s face and silky hair with his free hand.

   “Anything you want to talk about? Today was kind of crazy.” Sozin whispered.

   “No.” Mako felt his heart beat heavily and his bruised face hurt as tears welled up and ran down his cheeks as he tried to suppress a sob. “I just want to hold you. I almost lost you.”

   Mako felt Sozin sigh and start to shake a little. “For a moment I was afraid of that too.” He whispered. “That I was actually was going to bleed out on that-” He stopped and moved so his face rested in the crook of Mako’s neck. “Thank the spirits there were two amazing healers there tonight. Great-aunt Katara herself couldn’t have patched me up any better.”

   “I guess not,” Mako whispered. “But please, take it easy in the next coming weeks.”

   Sozin shifted and Mako could feel his grip tighten. “I’ll try but you know I hate sitting around the house healing. I’m not a man of inaction. Idle hands do Vatuus work and all that stuff. I know you have to help the avatar, and time is vital, but…” Sozin trialed off.

   Mako tightened his grip and rested his cheek against the top of Sozin’s head. “I’m not going to leave you behind. You are my everything, I need you by my side, Love.” He whispered closing his eyes and falling asleep.

.o.

   “You are my everything, I need you by my side, love.” Bolin heard Mako whisper as he climbed into his bunk.

   Bolin frowned and looked up at the ceiling. A few days ago, the Mako Bolin knew would not have said anything like that, willingly wear tattered clothing, call someone love, or slept under so many blankets. He was too mature now, was Mako even his brother now? Bolin shifted to his side and bit his lip. He felt the pain of loss in his chest. Mako, the brother he knew and loved, the boy who had raised him, was dead replaced by the man sleeping a few feet away.

   Bolin bit his lip harder and tasted blood. His brother was dead. Silently, Bolin cried himself to sleep and dreamed of fire. He was standing in a nightmare of fire, people yelling, and a tree with a victim tied to it. He dreamed of Avatar Kiyoshi with wrong colored eyes cutting the flames down with her fans before sending fire towards the yelling voices, towards Bolin, burning all of them. Bolin woke up screaming his arms flailing everywhere; He felt one of them being pushed off course and the voice of a dead man.

   “Whoa, watch the face, Bo.” Mako rested and hand on his shoulder. “Hey, it’s ok. You’re safe. Nothing is on fire.”

   Bolin looked over at Mako wiping his face with his sleeve. “I’m ok, I just had a nightmare. That’s all.”

   Mako nodded. “I gathered, you were screaming about a fire.” Mako moved so he was now sitting at the end of Bolin’s bed. “Do you want to talk about it?”

   Bolin shook his head. “No, I’m just being foolish. It was a rough day for everyone I think the nightmare was my minds way of processing it.”

   Mako nodded. “Do you want to talk about it?”

   Bolin shook his head. “No, it was just a nightmare, nothing to talk about. I’m fine.”

   “You sure?”

   “Yes. I’m sure.” He looked at his feet. “How long until we reach Zoufu?” Bolin asked changing the subject.

   “We’ll arrive in a few hours. Try your best to get some more rest until then.” Mako moved off Bolin’s bed. “And I’m right here if you need me.”

   Bolin kept his eyes on his feet and nodded. “Ok, thanks.”

   Under him, he could hear Mako and Sozin talking in low whispers and then the sound of something mewing. Bolin blinked in confusion; did he miss the part where Mako brought the cat? Bolin laid back and absentmindedly stroked Pabu’s fur, concentrating on the soft texture and rhythm before finally falling into a dreamless sleep.

.o.

   Opening her eyes, Asami tried to figure out if the piercing whistle was from her dreams or reality. The sound of Korra groaning and slinking off her bunk onto the ground confirmed it was reality. Pulling her curtain open she saw the rest of the merry band showing signs of lethargic life.

   “Mornings on trains as especially evil,” Korra muttered as she pulled a fresh set of clothes from her bag. “Morning Asami, sleep well?”

   Asami watched as Bolin with dark circles under his eyes shuffled past them. “I think so. How did you sleep?”

   “Good.” She yawned, “Honestly, I think I stayed up too late reading to get any real rest.”

   “So did you find 20 ways to drive a man mad in the bedroom?” Asami asked giggling.

   Korra blink then snorted. “No, I think I gave you that one.” She held up the book _Bloody Badge_. “I was reading this. It’s actually a good thriller; I stayed up way too late reading it.”

   “How late did you stay up?”

   “Uhh, 3 a.m.? I think.”

   Asami chuckled, “We’ll get you some coffee when we get to Zaofu.”

   “Can I come with you on your coffee journey?” Sozin asked crawling out into the walkway with the most extravagant bed head Asami had ever seen. “Also has anyone seen my husband? I’ve lost him.”

   “I think he’s in the bathroom,” Lin said combing her hair.

   Sozin moved stiffly to a standing position. “Oh yeah, I think he said something about that…has anyone seen my cat? Or better yet my glasses?”

   Lin reached behind Sozin and handed him a pair of glasses. “These yours?”

   “Yes, thank you.” Slowly Sozin put the glasses on his face.

   “How are you feeling?” Asami asked pulling herself to her feet.

   “I’ve been better, everything is stiff which while not surprising is slightly annoying.” He took a deep breath. “I’ll be fine, just need to loosen up a bit. How are you, Miss Sato?”

   “I’m good. Are you going to be well enough to even function today?”

   Sozin cringed, “Oh yeah, I’ll be fit as a fiddle as soon as I limber up. Don’t worry about me.”

   Asami frowned but didn’t argue; he was as stubborn as Korra maybe that’s why Mako liked him.  To be fair everyone was moving slowly that morning, but somehow they managed to stumble out onto the platform looking somewhat decent. The next challenge of the day was going through customs, which was completely alien to everyone but Mako and Sozin who annoyingly were separated from the group by a snippy looking woman who seemed very offended by the cat on Mako’s shoulder.

   Asami handed her new passport to a bored-looking man in a green hat. He looked at the book and back up at her. “Do you have anything to declare?”

   “Declare?” Asami blinked. “Declare what? Like, declare war on Zaofu?”

   The man sighed. “No, are you bringing in any fruits, vegetables, meats, or other prohibited items?”

   “Uh…no. I don’t think so.”

   “Then move along Miss Soto.”  He pushed her passport back to her.

   Asami picked it up and looked at him. “It’s Sato.”

   “Sure, it is.” The man groaned. “Next!”

   Korra slammed her passport down on the counter. “Avatar Korra… no last name. And I have something to declare!”

   “Is it related to fruits, vegetables, meats, or other prohibited items?” The man asked in the same tone.

   “Uh no…”

   “Then I don’t care.” He stamped a page and handed her back the passport. “Next!”

   Walking out of customs, Asami spied a small tea shop near the exit of the station. “Hey, let’s get some breakfast while we wait for the others.” Asami held out her hand to Korra. “I have a feeling the princes are going to be awhile.”

   Korra took her hand and nodded. “Yeah, I still have some money from yesterday, let’s get something sweet and caffeinated.”

   Asami squeezed Korra’s hand and the two headed into the coffee shop only the leap out of the skin. Kuvira, wearing a dark green hat and apron, stood behind a cash register handing someone their change.

   “Uh, Asami are you seeing what I’m seeing or am I just really really sleep deprived?”

   Asami tiled her head to one side. “I’m seeing it too but I don’t believe it.”

   “Maybe she just looks like her?” Korra suggested. “I mean she’s a barista. Mass murdering dictators don’t serve coffee. Right?”

        


	8. Wax Work Villains

   Walking out into the terminal Opal felt her heart skip. She was home but not at the same time; she could tell from the architecture it was her father’s design just nothing she had seen before. The terminal was new to her but showed the passage of time in the cracks and dust gathered in the corners. Lin put her hand on Opal’s shoulder.

 

   “You ok?”

 

   Opal nodded. “Yeah, I just didn’t expect to be shocked by a train station. I wonder what the rest of the city will look like?”

 

   “I will probably be a bit more familiar then this place.” Lin looked around the terminal. “Ah, there they are! Come on let's catch up with Bolin and the others the look like they’ve found coffee.”

 

   Approaching the small shop, Opal could see a very confused Bolin walk out holding several seaming cups on a tray.

 

   “I think the world’s gone mad.” He mumbled handing her and Lin the drinks.

“Why do you say that kid?” Lin asked before taking a sip.

  

   “Kuvira’s employee of the month.” He said sitting down while Lin choked on her drink.

 

   Opal paused the cup almost to her lips. “What? How? Why? What?”

 

   Bolin nodded. “I don’t know the whole story, Korra and Asami are pretty much interrogating her now but the manager said she was a great employee and to stop making a fuss.”

 

   “What the Flameo is going on in the world?” Lin shook her head and took another sip. “At least she can make a good cup of coffee.”

 

   Opal frowned. “What possible reason could my mother have had to let her out of the deep dark hole we supposedly threw away the key to?”

 

   “An Earth Quake,” Korra said sitting down at the table with Bolin. “Several years ago Zaofu was hit by a cataclysmic earthquake and Kuvira helped with rescue and recovery. She can never leave the city but she is allowed anywhere in the city” Korra frowned. “She said there were other reasons but told us to take a hike, she was busy.”

 

   “Zaofu had an earthquake?” Opal looked around. “Why didn’t Mako tell me that?”

 

   “Why didn’t I tell you about what?” Mako asked walking up.

 

   “The big earthquake that hit Zaofu and gave Kuvira her limited freedom.” Opal’s brow furrowed. Opal wanted to read the expression on his face but the large dark glasses he was wearing made it impossible. “Why didn’t you tell me about that? It would have been good to know.”

 

   “I’m sorry, it slipped my mind with everything going on.” Mako gulped “Look before you get mad, none of your family was injured or really affected by the quake. Part of the city did fall into a sinkhole and there were casualties but most everyone was rescued or recovered. Your mother and father quickly rebuilt the destroyed section of the city and you can barely tell anything happened there.”

 

   “Except now Kuvira is serving lattes instead of time.” Opal huffed. “How can she do that after all the lives she took? She kidnapped my family why on earth would mom let her out.”

 

   Mako sighed. “That’s a conversation you’re going to have to have with her.”

 

   “Why? Because I won't’ like the answer?”   

 

   “Because I don’t know the full answer.” Mako sighed. “I’m sorry I don’t have all the answers and I’m also sorry but I’m going to have to leave you all for a bit.”

 

   “Is everything ok?” Asami asked standing up.

 

   Mako cringed. “It will be. While dealing with customs Sozin, kind of almost passed out. He says he’s fine now but I’ve contacted the embassy they’ll be sending over a doctor or a healer to our hotel and I’m taking him straight there. We’ll be staying at the Fire Lillie hotel it’s on Third Street so if I don’t catch up with you later today. I’m sorry.”

 

   “Don’t be.” Korra gave Mako a kind smile, “Go take care of Sozin. We can handle ourselves just fine.”

 

   Mako nodded. “Ok, but if you run into trouble let me know. The hotel should know how to get a hold of me, if not them then the embassy.”

 

   “Ok.” Opal nodded wondering how everyone was unaware Mako was a Fire Nation prince it seemed obvious to her. “Good luck.”

 

   “Thank you too.” Mako stepped back and headed back into the crowd.

 

   Opal sighed and took another sip of her coffee. “Well, that wasn’t very informative.”

 

   “So I guess we’re on our own for now,” Bolin said quietly. “Should we head to your home then?” He asked her.

 

   Opal nodded. “Yeah, I think my family has waited long enough for me to come home.”

 

   “Probably best you do,” Kuvira said coming over with a tray to gather the empty mugs. “Su-yin has missed you to her detriment.”

 

   Lin frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

   Kuvira shrugged, “Quite a few things that are less than admirable. Mako didn’t tell you about his history with her? I thought I saw him a minute ago. I'm a little hurt he didn’t say hi.”

 

   Opal crossed her arms. “What was he supposed to tell us? Did he and my mother have some sort of fight back in the day?”

 

   Kuvira chuckled, “Oh sweet child the two have been waging a personal war against each other for over a decade. It’s quieted down in the last few years but I’m just waiting for another flare-up.”

 

   “I don’t believe you.” Opal snorted. “My mom doesn’t have any reason to feud with Mako.”

 

   “They do if one believes the other got away with murder and is only on the street because an outdated regime flexed its muscle. If you want a good example of the level of pettiness this little war has reached check out the Two Swords Wax Museum and Mako’s statue in the ‘Hall of Villains’ it’s quite illuminating to how some powerful people in Zaofu think of him.” She turned and started walking away. “It’s to the right of mine if you have trouble finding it.”

 

   Opal watched her go back into the shop before looking at her aunt. “So should we go check it out? Or just go to Mom’s?”

 

   Lin sighed, “I don’t know kiddo.”

 

   “Well, I think we should check it out.” Korra said standing up, “After all, Kuvira might just be pulling our leg to divide us.”

 

   “But why?” Opal shook her head. “What does she gain from that? Us knowing Mako and Su-yin don’t get along doesn’t affect us one way or another. Clearly, Mako isn’t trying to make think she’s a bad guy.”

 

   Korra looked down at the ground. “He doesn’t really tell us anything about this new time unless prodded. I mean we needed Varrick to tell us about his expeditions and I doubt we would know King Wu’s his best friend except he showed up at the mall.” Korra was quiet for a moment. “I say let’s go check out the museum on our way to your mom. She’s waited fifteen years, she can wait an extra hour.”

 

   Lin nodded. “I agree, I don’t like being so in the dark about the past fifteen years. Also, I’m curious what kind of museum just has wax on display.”

 

   “I’ll go see if Kuvira can give us directions.” Bolin volunteered before turning on his heal and heading into the shop. He returned a few minutes later with a crude map drawn on a napkin. “Ok, so according to the woman who tried to kill us all the museum is on this road a few blocks away from the city square. She also marked where the Fire Lilli Hotel is too.”

 

   “That was oddly helpful.” Lin looked at the map. “Well, no sense hanging around here. Let’s hit the road.”

 

   Stepping out into the bright light of day, Opal saw a Zaofu she barely recognized. She expected it to hurt, to see a new a city but the pain never came. Zaofu was a city of change; of course, seeing new parts would seem normal to her. Opal sighed and took Bolin’s arm and he in returned kissed her temple.

 

   “Hey, are you doing ok?” He asked.

 

   Opal shrugged, “I think so. I just can’t see my mom having an issue with Mako. I mean she forgave my brother! And Kuvira is out and about so why would she choose to hold a grudge against Mako?”

 

   Bolin shrugged. “I don’ know but we’ll find out. It’s going to be ok either way. I mean even if they aren’t getting along your mom is a nice lady how ugly could it get?”

 

.o.

   “I’m not quite sure exactly how I feel about this.” Korra tilting her head and looking at the display as if it would improve when viewed from a different angle. “But I’m starting to see why Kuvira used the word petty.”

 

   “I’d use tasteless,” Asami said crossing her arms.

 

   Korra tilted her head again trying to take in the whole wax scene laid out before her and figure out what part was the worst. Right now it was a tie between her own severed head being used as wax Mako’s footstool and blood splattered wax Mako himself who looked almost sexually aroused by the dismembered bodies of his friends surrounding him.

 

   “The fact they used the same grand chair as in Mako’s portrait in the museum is a subtle jab I guess?” Asami crossed her arms. “I mean as subtle as something like this could be…is that my arm draped over the hellish dragon statue?”

 

   “Uh, yup.” Lin made a face. “Well I’m not sure about everyone else but I’ve got some choice questions for my sister about this.”

 

   Korra nodded. “Same, though I now have a better grasp on why Mako was attacked by that mob. If people thought of him like this, well killing him would almost be justifiable.”

 

   “But it’s not right!” Bolin stated pacing. “This isn’t Mako, he didn’t do this! I mean we’re not dead and he also doesn’t bite his lip like that. Seriously, who thought of that facial expression? It’s all wrong!”

 

   Lin put a hand on Bolin’s shoulder to stop him pacing. “We know, kid. Look, when we get to my sisters we’ll ask her about this and hopefully be able to get it removed if she had anything to do with it.”

 

   “Or we could melt it right now.” Korra made a fist of fire.

 

   Asami patted Korra’s shoulder. “Let’s not just wait on that and ask Su for her side of this if she’s involved at all.”

 

   “That’s right!” Opal added. “We don’t know if my mom is connected to this, just that it’s in Zaofu, maybe Kuvira just pointed us here to gross us out. I can’t see my mom being involved with the creation of something so…disturbing.”

 

   Korra nodded and started to move out of the hall of villains. “Yeah, let’s move on. Decapitated me is kind of freaking me out.”

 

   Asami took her arm, “Me too. Let’s just get out of this place altogether. And as a note for the future wax museums aren’t good date ideas.”

 

   “Couldn’t agree more,” Opal added.

 

   Korra and the rest wound their way through the rest of the uncanny valley past a display of Technicolor hands and back out into the streets of Zaofu. Seeing the bright shiny city after that, well it felt gilled like if she pulled the shiny iron back she’d find rot and rust. Korra shivered.

 

   “Are you ok?” Asami asked squeezing her hand.

 

   “Just a little sick to my stomach. Who knew wax could be so graphic?”

 

   “I do now.” Asami shook her head. “Let’s talk about something else shall we? Mako mentioned that Jinora was here for a festival. I wonder if we’ll see any advertisements or fliers on our way to the manor?”

 

   Korra shrugged, happy to have something else to think about. “Don’t know but we’ll keep our eyes out for them.”

 

.o.

 

   Walking up to her sister home, felt an odd sense of foreboding. What was Su’s reaction going to be? Would she even believe it was them? What if she didn’t? Lin pressed the doorbell and stepped back as the door opened and a man about the same age as Mako popped his head out.

 

   “Opal?” He stepped out to get a better look. “Is that you?”

 

   Opal nodded, “Yeah it’s me see?” She created an air ball in her hands. “I’m home.”

   Suddenly the man, who Lin realized was probably one of the twins, picked Opal up and hugged her. “Opal! Spirits! We thought you were dead! Gone forever! Where have you been? Why haven’t you aged?” He looked around. “Why hasn’t anyone aged?”

 

   “We’re thinking time travel,” Korra interjected. “At least that’s the current theory because for use barely anytime has passed.”

 

   “Wow, that’s interesting. Mom is going to flip when she sees you…in a good way.” He hugged his sister again. “I’ve missed you so much, Sis! Quick can you tell which one I am?”

 

   Opal stepped back and was quiet for a moment. “Wei?”

 

   His smile broadened. “You are Opal!” Wei hugged her again. “I’ve got to get mom! Just come in and I’ll get her!”

 

   Wei pulled the group in before rushing off to another part of the house. His footfalls echoed through the manor. Lin looked around and at once noticed a larger than life portrait of Opal sitting in a patch of lilies with a bleached skull resting against her hip. The rest of the room mirrored the portrait in its reverence and melancholy.

 

   “Uh, that’s quite a picture of you,” Bolin said pointing to the picture.

 

   Opal nodded, “Yeah, I think Mom took my disappearance…not well.”

 

   “Yah think? I kept telling her you guys weren’t dead but Su was…well, she’s hard headed like me.” Toph walked out into the hall. “Welcome back Opal, Lin, Twinkle Toes, everyone else.”

 

   “Grandma Toph!” Opal rushed over and hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re still alive.”

 

   “Yeah, feelings mutual kid.” Toph took a step back. “Though I can’t help but noticed your voice hasn’t aged.”

 

   “Because we haven’t mom.” Lin crossed her arms. “We were blasted into the future 15 years.”

 

   “Ah, spirit stuff. I kind of figured when you just up and disappeared like that.” Toph frowned. “I guess that nut Lin practically adopted had the right idea climbing all those mountains after all.”

 

   Bolin crossed his arms, “Are you talking about Mako-“

 

   “OPAL! LIN!” Su yelled running in and hugging Opal before pulling Lin in for a hug. “Spirits! I can’t believe it! I thought Wei was playing some kind of horrible trick! Wow everyone is so young!”

 

   Opal half-heartedly laughed, “Time travel, it keeps you young.”

 

   “Wonderful! You’ll have to tell me all about it!” Su put her arm around Opal’s shoulder and kissed her temple. “And I will fill you in on all that’s happened here. Oh, I’m just so glad you’re home and safe.”

 

.o.

 

   Asami yawned trying her best not to be rude but in her defense, Su was filling them in on some of the most mundane events of the past fifteen years. It was like someone had built a beautiful complex watch filled with fascinating jewels and springs and all Su would tell them is what font the numbers on the clock face was.  Asami wanted to know about the earthquake, the wax museum, and the interesting bits not what colors Huan and Ikki chose for their wedding.

 

   “And that’s how you’re nephew Quill was born 2,000 feet in the air into his father’s shirt.” Su sighed, “You know, I think that makes a better story than an actual experience now that I actually tell it out loud.”

 

   Opal nodded. “Yeah, um mom. As much as I want to know what happened to my brothers and-“

 

   “Oh, I haven’t even told you about Wing’s lovely fiancé! You see they-“

 

   “Mom, please!” Opal stood up. “We-I need to know about the other events, like why Kuvira is a barista! Or that Zaofu was hit with an earthquake! Or why that thing in the wax museum exists!”

 

   Su hung her head. “The past 15 years haven’t been all wonderful and there was an earthquake, Kuvira’s cell was broken open when it happened and instead of running she helped the people of Zaofu. It was the people’s will afterward that she at least be given some freedom as a reward.” Su took a deep breath. “I didn’t agree with it but I couldn’t go against the will of the people especially when a murderer was allowed to walk free…well, I guess not actually a murderer.”

 

   “So because Mako wasn’t imprisoned people thought it was ok for Kuvira to be out and about?” Korra shook her head. “That’s insane obviously Mako didn’t kill us and Kuvira killed so many soldiers.”

 

   “I agree with you about Kuvira though I don’t know if you’ve had the chance to learn about your former friend he’s not the person you knew.” Su frowned. “You all brought the best out in him and without you, he became a different person.”

 

   Asami raised an eyebrow. “A different person how?”

 

     Su shrugged, “Well, we haven’t interacted in years but the man is an asshole. Barely talks to his family. Drinks like a fish. He gallivants around the world supposedly looking for you but has made millions of his stories and photos. He calls them failures while rubies shine in his ears. Forgive me if I don’t believe him.” She made a motion with her hand. “Last time I saw him, and not his awful lawyer, he called me a wrinkled delusional bitch. After that, it’s mainly been a battle by proxy.”

 

   Asami frowned she was definitely going to ask Mako about all of this and from the looks on everyone else’s face she would have company. “So is that why there’s that wax statue of him? Because he called you a name?”

 

   “Maybe that’s what set it off.” Su smirked, “I know it drives him crazy and since it’s in Zaofu, not the rest of the Earth Kingdom or anywhere that’s happy to suck up to his royal friends, who are the worst enablers I have ever seen, by the way, he can’t do anything about it.” She shrugged, “Except sue for defamation which given that you all aren’t dead means he’ll definitely win that case and I guess we’ll have to remove the ‘villain Mako’ statue.” She paused, “So I don’t remember you telling me this but how were you able to get to Zaofu from Republic City?”

 

   Asami crossed her arms, “Mako, he’s been helping us since we got to this time.” She took a deep breath, “He’d be here with us but he’s dealing with the hotel and other arrangements.” For some reason, Asami felt like mentioning Sozin would not improve things.

 

   Su nodded, “Well you all are alive and well so I think it is about time to mend some fences as it were.”

 

   Opal nodded and took Bolin’s hand. “We have to figure out what happened to us and fighting each other won’t help clear up what happened.”

 

   “I agree but understand I won’t be letting him near my wine cellar.” Su crossed her arms. “But he’s welcome to come to dinner and of course all of you, including Mako, are invited to stay here while you plan your next moves.”

 

   “Thank you.” Korra nodded, “Um there’s one other person who’s traveling with us.”

 

   “Prince Sozin of the Fire Nation?” Su looked bored as the group nodded. “I figured he might be in the mix. It’s really tragic how he’s been trailing after Mako going all over the world like a lost lovesick puppy for over a decade. He might be royalty but I still feel bad watching unrequited love.”

 

   Korra opened her mouth then closed it. “I’m just going to give Mako a call and let him know about your invitation to dinner and to stay here.”

 

   “Of course, there’s a phone in the hall. Dial 0 for the operator, they should be able to connect you to any hotel in the city or wherever Mako’s staying.”

 

   Korra nodded. “Thank you. Be back in a minute.”

 

   Asami stood up, “I’ll go help her.” She followed Korra into the hall and heard the conversation pick back in the room. “Hey, I know that was probably hard to hear but.”   

 

   Korra shrugged, “Really? I kind of expected something similar to that after seeing the wax statue and the conversation I had with him last night.”

 

   Asami crossed her arms. “What conversation?”

 

   “Last night at the Gala. Mako told me that he was a recovering alcoholic and almost burned at the stake.” She made a face. “I’m not surprised he’s made a few enemies especially during a time when he was a drunk.” She looked Asami dead in the eye. “He told me it almost cost him everything.”

 

   “Including any hope of getting along with Su-yin.” Asami crossed her arms. “So how do we fix this?”

 

   “We don’t. They’re adults they can fix this if they want to.” Korra picked up the phone. “Though I really want to know what happened the night Mako called her a delusional bitch.”

 

   Asami nodded. “Yeah, I kind of want to know that too.”

 

   Korra picked up the phone and dialed one. “Well, I guess it’s story time.”


	9. Cinder Bridges

  
Kya was waiting for them in their hotel room as Mako helped Sozin limp in. She looked as she always did when one or both of them needed her care, slightly disappointed but definitely not surprised. In the ten or twenty minutes she had been waiting there she had transformed the presidential suite into a healing room.

“I read what happened in the papers.” She said helping Sozin lay down. “What the hell are you doing in Zaofu after something like that? You should be in a hospital.”

“There are some important people we had to get to Zaofu,” Sozin said unbuttoning his shirt slowly trying to hide how much pain he was actually in.

“More important than your health and wellbeing?” Kya asked helping him.

“Didn’t think I was that hurt until this morning.” Sozin hissed as he revealed his bruised right shoulder.

Mako cringed, Sozin’s shoulder and arm were so purple he could barely see the dragon tattoo that covered his upper arm and shoulder before linking up with the dragon tattoo on his back.

“Well, you’re aware now,” Kya said frankly looking at Sozin’s bruised upper half. “You're limping.”

“Yeah, one leg might have been slightly broken last night but it’s all patched up, just a tiny bit sore.”

“He had a compound fracture of his right femur .” Mako frowned. “Thank you again for coming so quickly.”

“You’re welcome, I was in town anyway. So Sozin two questions, one are you ok with Mako being here while I heal you? And two is it ok if he helps take off your pants?”

Sozin snorted. “Yes, and fuck yeah! I’ve been dying for him to do that for the past three weeks.”

Kya raised an eyebrow. “Three weeks? What happened to your sex life?”

Mako sighed and helped Sozin get undressed the rest of the way, “The Fire Nation invaded.”

“They’ve been in our home for three weeks and even though we keep packing rooms up they haven’t quite got the message that maybe they should stay at a hotel or the embassy, or anywhere else in the city.” Sozin took a deep breath. “I love them but they are very needy especially from dusk to 2 a.m.”

“I’m starting to believe they think we’ve been married too long to have a sex life,” Mako said folding Sozin’s clothes out of habit.

“Sounds like you’ve had it rough.” Kya cracked her knuckles, “And sadly you’re extended celibacy is going to last a bit longer. I can heal you up but I want you to take it very very easy for the next few days until his leg is no longer purple which means anything past second base is strictly forbidden.”

Sozin groaned, “Really?”

“Really. The fact you traveled at all with these injuries is insane. You should be in a hospital. What or who is so important you had to come here?”

“I found Lin and the others.”

Kya looked at Mako shocked and soaked Sozin with her healing water at the same time. “Lin? My Lin? You found her?”

Mako nodded. “Yeah, she’s alive. I sent you a letter but I think we beat it to you.”

“I can’t believe it. Oh sorry, Sozin.”

“No problem, I probably needed a shower.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t going to say anything.” Kya sighed and went back, “How? Where has she been? She didn’t elope or something crazy like that did she?”

Mako shook his head. “No, time travel. It was just like zap!” He snapped his fingers, “And they were 15 years in the future with no idea what happened or anytime passed.”

Kya frowned, “Sounds like spirit stuff or Varrick but he was still on his honeymoon when that happened.”

“Yeah, and if it was Varrick he wouldn’t be able to keep that a secret.” Mako sighed, “Either way that’s why we’re here in the first place. I’m hoping Jinora might be able to shed some light on the subject.”

“You know at this point you probably know more about the forgotten spirits than she does.” She glanced down at Sozin, “How’s that feeling?”

“Better, thank you.”

Mako shook his head. “I might have seen more but I don’t have the context to put the clues together like Jinora does. Also, I’m a little bit overwhelmed with everything and,” Mako took the glasses her forgot he was wearing and wiped something out of his eye, “Jinora is the only person I know of that could possibly figure out what happened.”

Kya frowned. “Well, after I patch you two up, and don’t think I’m not going to fix your face, I’m headed back to my hotel is so I can give her a heads up.”

“You aren’t going to see Lin? Honestly, I thought when you found out she was back you’d run through a wall or something.”

Kya smiled and patted Mako’s cheek. “You’re sweet to think that but I haven’t seen Lin in 15 years.”

“So you aren’t going to her?” Mako frowned, “I spoke with Lin she wants to see you.”

“Oh I know but I’m not seeing her fresh off a healing, you idiots. I want to at least put on a clean dress and maybe some makeup.” She smiled. “I’m fifteen years older I want to make a good impression.”

“Last I looked they were heading to Beifong Manor to reunite with Suyin and the rest of the family.”

Kya raised an eyebrow. “Did you punch yourself in the face just so you wouldn’t have to see her?”

“No! I got this from a flying clothes wrack.”

Kya looked down at Sozin who nodded. "Okay."

“Besides, I can handle Suyin. Honestly would have loved to see her face when she realized that she had been wrong all these years.”

“This is Suyin Beifong, she would act like absolutely nothing was wrong and you’re just being an ass as usual.” Kya shrugged. “But in her defense, you can be a bit of an asshole.”

Sozin nodded, “She’s right.”

“Don't her side. I know I’m an ass but I’m an ass who didn’t murder anyone.” Mako sighed, “So how long do you think this will take?”

“You want to rush greatness at the cost of your husband’s health? Really proving that ass thing.”

“No, but neither of us have eaten today and I was wondering if I should wait to order room service or not.” Mako stood up and put the stack of folded clothes on the bed.

“Oh please don’t wait on my accord. Actually, I’ve heard they make great breakfasts here, can you order me the vegetarian omelet?”

“Sure, Sozin what would you like?”

“Traditional breakfast please.”

“Sounds, good.” Mako grabbed the menu. “It comes with either bacon or sausage which one.”

Sozin laughed, “Oh you know me, I love sausage.”

“You love meat in general.”

“But especially sausage. Ow! What’d you do that for?”

“You know my rule. No flirting or obvious innuendos while I heal you.” Kya gave an exasperated sigh. “Hey, Mako can you order us some bloody marys?”

“I can order tomato juice. Will, that appease you?”

“No, but I’ll take it. Probably bad to heal under the influence anyway.”

“That’s the spirit!” Mako cheered before dialing the phone.

.o.

Mako heard the phone ringing in his dreams and tried to ignore it, which worked for a few seconds then it started up again. Next, to him, Sozin groaned and buried his face into Mako’s back pushing him to action.

“RCPD Homicide Department will solve a crime for donuts.” He yawned, “This is detective Mako who’s dead?”

“Mako it’s Korra, I’m not dead. No one is dead…do you always answer your phone like that?”

He yawned again, “Only when I’m not 100% sure I know where I am or what time it is. What time? Where am I? This isn’t my home… Shit, this looks like the Fire Lillie Hotel. Am I in Zaofu?”

Korra snorted on the other line. “Yes, you are in Zaofu, Mako and it’s five in the evening. What have you been doing all day?”

“Uh.” Mako pinched his nose. “I took a small nap after Kya left. Yue, it’s 5 already? Shit, I was supposed to do stuff today.”

“Kya was there? You slept through the whole day! How? Have you eaten anything?”

“I know, I know I just took a small nap that turned into all day thing. I’ll order some more room service and be right as rain.” Mako sat up more and grabbed the room service menu off the bedside table and started to thumb through it.

“Well then just grab a snack, Suyin is inviting you and Sozin to come to dinner and if you want to stay at her place until we figure out our next moves.”

Mako felt a stab of burning dislike, “Do I have to?”

“What are you five? Yes! Mako, she can help us and I know you two don’t exactly get along.”

“Well, that’s an understatement.”

“Mako, please, just come for dinner. Do it for Bolin, you know how important Opal is to him and you having a feud with her mother well…”

“Ok, ok. We’ll come to dinner but I’m not spending a night under her roof.”

“Wonderful! We’ll see you soon and please be charming.”

“Korra, I’m a prince I can’t help but be charming.”

Mako heard Korra laugh before hanging up. He looked over at Sozin yawned. “Why do you need to be charming?”

“We’re going to have dinner with Suyin Beifong and family,” Mako said flipping through the menu and dialing room service. “Here pick what you want.”

“And we’re eating beforehand because? You don’t honestly think she’s going to poison you do you?”

“No, but we haven’t eaten all day and I’m pretty sure gorging on all the rich food her cook serves is just going to make me sick. Oh hi! Yes, I need to place a room service order. Yes, I’ll hold.”

“Fair.” Sozin shrugged handing Mako back to the menu. “I’ll take the hotdog with fries and some tea.”

Mako nodded. “Got it.”

Sozin kissed Mako’s cheek before getting up and limped to the bathroom. “Smile darling, she might actually apologize tonight.”

Mako, “Yeah, and I’ll be able to identify what she’s serving for dinner. Speaking of identifying things, you sure you want the hotdog? You can never be sure what’s in those.”

“Exactly! I like to live life with a bit of mystery!”

Mako shook his head. “Fine. Hey, when I spoke to Korra she seemed surprised when I mentioned Kya.” He checked his watch. “I would have thought she’d be over there by now.”

“Maybe one of the air benders needed her?” Sozin flexed his right arm. “She did a great job, I think it’s even bigger now. Mako, feel this! I bet I could do 50 one arm push-ups!”

“I’m pretty sure Kya would object to you doing that. Also looks the exact same size as before.”

“Well feel it! It’s definitely harder. Probably stronger too. I bet I could do one-handed push-ups over you."

Mako looked over at him. “Please, I have enough temptation with you walking about shirtless, don’t make it worse.”

Sozin chuckled, “And people say there’s no sex after marriage.” He kissed Mako’s cheek. “So what’s going on? I can almost hear the gears spinning in your head.”

“I’m worried about Kya. She was ready to kill me all those years ago and now Lin’s back and she’s taking her sweet time reuniting.” He frowned. “It doesn’t add up.”

Sozin shrugged, “We can swing by her hotel on our way over if you’re really worried. Thought she could just need some time to adjust. Five yuans she’s pacing outside the Manor trying to find the right words. Out of curiosity what would you say to me if I suddenly appeared after 15 years without aging a day?”

.o.

Kya crossed her arms. “So one of you answered ‘fuck me you beautiful bastard.’ And the other was ‘hi’.” She looked from one to the other. “So which answer belongs with which prince?” She tapped her chin. “Want to say Mako is hi but, I know Sozin is actually pretty bashful when it comes to people he actually cares about so… Sozin would say Hi, while Mako would cut to the chase.”

“You know us too well.” Sozin laughed handing Mako a five-yuan bill.

“Well, you knew to drop by my hotel on your way over so I guess you know me too well also.” Kya crossed her arms. “What do you think is going to happen tonight? What if Lin thinks I’m too old to be her girlfriend now?”

“She won’t and if I had to hazard a guess. Suyin and Mako are going to start the night off trying to be civil and will end with one them trying to maim the other.” Sozin sat back and looked out the window. “I can see the lights of the manor.”

Mako frowned, “Well looks like it’s show time.”

Sozin kissed his cheek. “Smile darling, you’re not alone in this.”

.o.

Lin could hear familiar voices in the front hall and walked in to see Mako, Sozin and a third unexpected guest standing towards the back. She could see a woman dressed in blue with long silver hair draping down to her waist. She was just as beautiful as the last day she saw her.

“I’m sorry to drop by unannounced but I heard that.” The woman dropped off looking at Lin and moved past Su as if in a trance. She opened her mouth then closed it again. Took a deep breath and said in a voice that Lin was desperate to hear. “Oh Fuck me you beautiful bastard!”

For a second Lin was stunned and then she hugged Kya as tight as she could. At the corner of her eye, she could see everyone being herded to the next room. Someone, she did not know who was giving them the privacy they deserved.

“Ok.” She laughed as she started to cry. “Sure, spirits I’m sorry. I left you. I’m sorry you went through all these years thinking I was dead.”

Kya laughed into Lin’s shoulder, “I’m sorry I just meant to say hi there. I missed you so much. I’m just so happy you’re back.” She stepped back. “You’re just as beautiful as I remember.”

“You too. If anything you look better.” Lin pulled her back into a hug. “I never want to leave you again. I mean it.”

Kya laughed, “You willing to embrace the nomad lifestyle all of a sudden?”

Lin rested her head against Kya’s shoulder. “As long as I’m with you I’ll even tolerate a dog.”

Kya sighed, “Willing to have a dog huh? What brought this on?”

“Let’s sit down and talk.” Lin took her hand and led her to an unused parlor. “A lot has happened in the past weeks and these last two days have been especially eye-opening.”

Kya squeezed her hand. “What is it?”

Lin took a deep breath. “There was a lot of stuff going on in my head before I got zapped into the future and now.” She sighed, “Now, the boy I took under my wing is all grown up and found a life. I don’t know I just feel like I’m at a crossroads.”

Kya smiled and put an arm around her. “Well, I’m right here to help you with that.”

Lin chuckled. “Thanks. As for that thing you yelled at me before.”

“Yeah, again sorry meant to say hi.”

“I’m all for it, but after dinner and at your hotel if that’s ok.”

“Fine with me.” Kya kissed her and Lin felt fireworks in her chest.

.o.

“So you look well.” Su looked over at Mako who had politely declined every offer of wine or anything stronger than water. “Staying out of trouble?”

“Trying,” Mako said putting his hand over the wine glass to keep someone from filling it for the umpteenth time that night. “How have you been?”

“Good, so glad to have my daughter back from the dead.”

Mako nodded, “Yes. It’s amazing that the spirits had their hand in her disappearance just like Jinora figured.”

“Yes, I guess she was ultimately right and they weren’t freezing to death up on some mountain or in a forgotten tomb.”

Mako took a deep breath, “Yes, she was.” He looked over at Sozin who was seated on the other side of the large room talking with Wei and his fiancé. How he envied them. “You know, they weren’t in an unmarked grave in the spirit world either. And I like to think, if nothing else, my expeditions helped bring back some things lost in the war. Making the world a better brighter place with more of a history than before.”

“You trying to make a point Detective?”

“Just that my expeditions weren’t a complete waste of time even if they weren't trapped up on those mountains.”

“Yeah, you made sure those trips didn’t waste your time.” Su looked him up and down. “You know the Mako I met all those years ago could sell everything he owned and still not afford that watch.”

.o.

“So…uh.” Opal looked at Ikki desperate to distract herself, “When did earn your tattoos?”

Ikki put her fork down, “Uh well it was a while ago.” She laughed, “I finally earned them a month before I got married. I was bald at my wedding. I put makeup on my head.” She giggled.

Huan smiled and kissed her cheek. “I’ve never seen a more beautiful bride.”

“So Ikki is Jinora in town?” Korra asked leaning over so she could look at her.

Ikki shook her head. “Not yet. She should be arriving tomorrow. She’s been down at the Southern Air Temple studying the remaining writings of Monk Gyatso. She’s going to be so happy your back! She really missed you, we all did.”

Korra nodded, “Yeah, I get that feeling.” She glanced around the room and Opal followed her gaze landing on Mako and Su quietly trying to be very interested in their appetizer.

Opal looked over at Sozin who had been seated between Wei and Huan and looked very willing to fade into the mahogany. “How are you enjoying your food?”

Sozin stopped prodding the food he hadn’t even attempted to try. “Uh, it’s great. What is it?”

Huan looked at his food contemplatively, “Stuffed grape leaves. Chef likes to make vegetarian food whenever Ikki and I come home.”

Sozin sighed and poked the food. “Well, that’s very nice of him.”

“The Chef is very nice.” Bel, Wei fiancé agreed, “He’ll even bring you food after dinner if he notices you weren’t enjoying your meal.”

“That’s nice but I won’t be here after dinner.” Sozin stabbed his stuffed grape leaf. “I’ll be lucky if we make it past the soup.”

Opal tilted her head. “Why do you think that?”

Sozin nodded toward Mako and Su, “That’s going to get very ugly very soon.”

Opal frowned, “Anything I can do to stop it?”

Both her brothers groaned and shook their heads. “Don’t bother sis. We've all tried even dad.” Wei patted her shoulder. “It’s a lost cause.”

.o.

Mako took his watch off and looked at it. “You know I didn’t actually buy this watch. It was a gift.”

“Let me guess from Sozin.”

“No, actually Fire Lord Izumi gave me it for my birthday. She noticed that all the watches I bought always ended up cracking after expeditions. This one has lasted almost four years.”

“Ah, same family. I wonder what makes them so much better than your own flesh a blood? Is it their ability to give you pretty things like that. I could break if you’d like.”

“Why would I like that? You’ve caused enough damage already with just ink and paper.” Mako put the watch back on. "I can't help but wonder what the people of Zaofu think of you and your campaign against me."

“At least no one thinks I’m a murderer. No one dragged me out of my bed in the middle of the night.”

.o.

Bolin could tell there was something about to boil over at the far end of the table, what he could not figure out is why Su would seat Mako next to her. It was obvious they had not buried the hatchet and by the looks of them, the hatchet burying would not be happening that night.

Bolin looked at Korra, “What are you thinking?”

“That if and when food starts to fly I’m stealing the rolls and hiding under the table with Asami. Who, if she really likes me, will grab the butter and a knife before joining.”

Asami surreptitiously moved the butter dish closer. “I can oblige.” She frowned, “So who’s thinking of staying here tonight who at the hotel?”

Bolin sighed, “I think I’ll go back to the hotel. I want some answers from Mako and I don’t think we’re going to make it to after dinner coffee.”

From across the room, Bolin heard a chair clatter to the floor as Mako stood up. “Oh, the love of Yue!” Mako stormed out of the room. “I don’t know why I bothered coming! I’m not the villain here Suyin! I don’t lie! I lost family too! I lost my whole family that night so stop acting like I’m the villain.”

“Oh don’t act like the victim you had your family and you abandoned them.” Su stood up. “They live here and you never visit, never sent a letter, the last time you even saw one was seven years ago at a funeral! So you had a family you just walked away from them. What was it? Did that ask you for money?”

Mako snorted, “I don’t need to explain anything to you! I’m leaving and I highly doubt I will ever step foot in this tomb of a house again.”

Bolin watched Mako storm off down the hall and Sozin gets to his feet. “Uh well, that’s my ride back to the hotel. Thank you for the stuffed grape leaves. Always a pleasure.”

Su crossed her arms. “I know you’re lying Sozin.”

Sozin nodded. “Well, Mother always taught me it is better to lie and be polite than be honest a rude. But yeah, Mako drove us over and I am not waiting for a cab.” He took a few steps back. “For all those staying here, I’ll have your bags sent over.”

Bolin watched him walk out of the room and in a split second thought about his options and got to his feet kissed Opal and the cheek and headed after him. He was able to catch up to Sozin before he reached the front hall. He looked surprised.

“I’m not picking a side but.” Bolin took a deep breath. “I want to know Mako’s side of it.”

Sozin nodded, “Well come on. Let’s get out of here. Get something decidedly not vegetarian or so pretentious.” Sozin glanced at the portrait of Opal. “Still such a creepy picture.”

Bolin nodded. “Yeah, I hope they take that down and burn it.”

Sozin nodded, “That and that horrible wax statue. Maybe we should have a huge bonfire of all the stupid things people made while you were gone. Come on, Mako might leave us if we don’t get moving. Su danced on a nerve.”

.o.

Mako kept his eye firmly on the road just waiting for Sozin or Bolin to give him hell for his behavior. After a few soul-crushing minutes of silence, he spoke up.

“So…that was awful.”

Sozin nodded, “Yup, anyone else hungry? I’m hungry. Bolin, are you hungry?”

“A little…lunch was a long time ago.”

“Then it’s settled, we’re getting food and then going to the hotel.”

Mako sighed, “We need to go to the hotel first send everyone’s luggage to the manor.”

“Aw but we’re hungry!” Sozin put a hand on Mako’s arm. “Your baby brother is hungry! Also look it’s that diner with the pie! You love that pie! Let’s get food and pie.”

Mako sighed and slowed the car to turn into the parking lot. “Fine but only because they have really good pie.”

Bolin leaned forward. “Um, what’s pie?”

Sozin started to move flinched and sat back down. “It’s the best dessert to exist. And this place makes the best pie in the Earth Kingdom.”

“Oh ok…. So what is pie?”

“You’ll see when we get in there,” Mako said parking and undoing his seatbelt. “It’s basically a fruit-stuffed pastry. Also, it’s a desert, not a meal so you’ll need to get something else with it.” Mako cringed, why did he just say that? His brother was an adult who knew how to feed himself.

“Oh,” Bolin said getting out and looking at the neon of the diner. “So what kind of food do you get at a diner? Also, how are they making that rope glow?”

“Diner food and that’s neon. You’ll see a lot of it here and in Omashu.” Mako shrugged and started to walk in. “Neon is electrified gas in a glass tube. I think I first started seeing it in wide use about five years ago.” He looked at Bolin’s face. “You don’t really care do you?”

Bolin shook his head. “Nope, Asami might though. She seems really interested in all this new stuff after all.”

Mako nodded, “True well let’s get you some dinner.”

A woman wearing heavy makeup and looking like she desperately wanted her tenth cigarette break seated the three in a booth and threw a stack of menus on the table.

“Gi will be with you shortly.” She muttered leaving them.

Bolin looked around and prodded the vinyl seat cushion. “Well, this place isn’t the noodle house.” He grabbed a menu. “What’s good here besides pie? What is all this stuff?”

Sozin put his menu down. “Food, it’s a bit different but good. What do you like to eat? They have waffles, pizza, and chicken nuggets. You might like those.”

Mako glanced over at Sozin who was reading off the kids’ menu. “There’s also stake, hamburgers, chicken. Also, they have noodles but no idea if they’re any good.”

Bolin made a face. “Well, what do usually get here?”

Mako shrugged. “Either some kind of breakfast food or the stake. I’m not really picky or that hungry.”

“Oh, what are you thinking of getting tonight?”

Mako scanned the menu and hung his head. “Probably just pie and tea.”

Sozin snickered flinging an arm around his shoulder. “Can’t even follow your own dietary advice can you?”

“We ate before we left the hotel.” Mako looked at him. “Don’t tell me you’re hungry after an hour.”

“I wasn’t lying when I said I was.” Sozin smiled and put his arm down. “And if it helps Bolin I’m having the waffles with a side of sausage.”

Mako rested his head against his hand and chuckled. “How much tubular meat do you intend to eat today? Is this some kind of compensation strategy?”

“What I like sausage and hot dogs? Always have.” He raised an eyebrow. “Seems like you’re the one having issues keeping your head out of the proverbial tubular meat gutter?”

From across the table, Bolin snorted.

Mako shook his head and tried to hide behind his menu. “I just…you seem to…. Uh, just forget it. I’m going to mind my own business and have pie.”

“Good choice. What flavor love?” Asked a woman.

Mako put his menu down to see Gi, their waitress, had arrived and filled all their cups with steaming hot coffee. “Uhhh.”

“Currently we have the apple, blueberry, strawberry, plumb, and chocolate.”

“I’ll take the apple,” Mako said handing her the menu.

“Good choice,” She looked at Bolin, “And what will you be having cutie?”

Bolin bit his lip, “Not sure. What do you recommend my fair lady?”

Gi giggled, “Aren’t you a charmer. Well personally I love the pies here but if you’re looking for a real meal the giant bacon cheesed burger will fill anyone up and is delicious. Get that and a soda? Best night of the week.”

“Well, then I’ll take that.”

“Alright, I’ll put you down for that. Ok, blue eyes what would you like?”

“Waffles and sausage, please. Also some hot tea please.”

“You got it sugar.” She collected the rest of the menus and left.

Bolin looked at Mako. “Uh, so what did I just order?”

Mako chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’ll love it. It is legitimately the most you food to ever exist. First time I saw it I was immediately reminded of you.”

“Oh well, I’m glad I got that then.” Bolin looked around. “So it won’t surprise you that Su had a few choice complaints about you before she learned you were helping us.”

Mako nodded, “Not surprised. Did anything she say bother you?”

“Well, yeah. She said you did expeditions to make money, that you have ruby earrings, sounds like you and she have some legal stuff going on, and she said you called her a bitch to her face.”

Mako snorted and bit his lip. “Well, I did to that one. I was drunk at the time but I would do it sober too.” He looked over at Bolin’s unamused face and signed. “I’m not apologizing for that. She earned that name that night. As for the other points, yes I do make money from my expeditions but that money goes to more expeditions, and having money to take care of you and the rest of the group.”

“We would have drained my family’s account dry seven times over going on expeditions if we didn’t find a way to monetize our trips,” Sozin added. “Trying to kill yourself on an uncharted mountain is expensive.”

“And the ruby earrings and the legal stuff?” Bolin tilted his head. “What’s that about?”

“Uh, Sozin gave me a set of ruby earrings for my birthday so I like wearing them and I’m suing Suyin for libel. It’s for one Yuan, I’m just trying to make a point that she lied not to destroy her or her family. I get along with the rest of them just fine.”

Bolin was quiet for a moment. “So she wasn’t wrong but she wasn’t completely right either."

Sozin nodded, “Yeah, it’s typically why most people still dislike Mako. Did she say anything about me?”

“She felt sorry for you. Since you’re always pining for Mako and follow him around like a lost puppy. I knew she was wrong on that one but it wasn’t my place to correct her.”

“She thinks I act like a lost puppy?” Sozin crossed his arms. “I think she’s been watching too much of The Adventures in Legends.”

“The adventures in legends?” Bolin tilted his head. “What’s that?”

Mako sighed, “It’s a really dumb TV show based on our adventures. I wouldn’t-“

“It’s the best show out there!” Sozin cut him off. “I’ll check the TV at the hotel to see if it’s on. I try to catch it every time I’m in a city that might show it.”

Mako sighed; “It’s really not that go-“ He jumped a bit as a whole pie was set in front of him.

“You can share it with your friends if you’d like,” Gi said with a wink before handing out the other meals.

Bolin looked at his food. “Is this a jar of cheese?”

Mako nodded, “Yup.”

“And what am I supposed to do with it?”

“You pour it on your burger if you want.” Mako shrugged. “Really, it’s up to you how you want to attempt to eat it. Also, Sozin will get you napkins if you need them.”

Sozin looked up from his waffle. “What?”

Bolin shrugged and poured the enter bottle of cheese on the burger. “Well, nothing ventured nothing gained.”

Mako watched as cheese slowly dripped off the plate. “We’re going to need to get a lot of napkins, Sozin.”

“Yeah, you better let me have some of your pie if you want me to get napkins.”

"Of course, what's mine is yours." Mako looked over at Bolin who had taken a few bites of his huge burger and was now staring at his meal. "Is something wrong Bo?"

Bolin sighed and put his burger down. "While you were yelling at Su she said something about abandoning your family. That's not how it played out is it?"

Mako felt a stab of sadness and looked down at his pie. "It's not. I visited them shortly after Sozin and I were engaged to share the good news and invite them to the wedding." He slumped against the wall of the booth. "Grandma was overjoyed but the rest of the family wasn't. Chow Jr. told me that my faggot ass was no longer welcome there and the only reason he wasn't kicking my shins in was that Grandma would disapprove."

.o.

Korra was staring at the ceiling when someone tapped on her winder. Curiously, Korra moved to the window to see Ikki, Huan, Asami, Wei, and Bel waiting just beyond the glass. She pulled the window open.

“What are you guys doing out here?” She looked around. “What was wrong with my door?”

“Shhhh!” Ikki giggled, “We’re sneaking out to go see a mover want to come?”

Korra glanced over at Asami and Opal who nodded vigorously. “Sure why not?” She said as she climbed out the winder. "Let's go!"


	10. Five Yuans

        

   Bolin watched the two black and white men stumble around a cardboard set while looking for the “Vase of Avatar Juno” and had to admit; he liked it. The show barely resembled reality or the people it was based on but Bolin enjoyed it anyway.  It was a great distraction from what Mako had told him at the diner. Bolin was reluctant to believe what Mako had said was true but Mako’s voice was so sincere. It hurt to think his family had cut him off like that so Bolin sat watching a show so cheap he could see the tape holding it together.

 

   Pouting, Bolin kept his attention on the TV as the Mako’s facsimile, Kamra Snaps (by far the best joke in the whole show), completely avoided the same set of temple traps from the episode before while Wolf Silver (Sozin’s stand-in and the character that cracked the most jokes) battled the sprung traps with horrible one-liners and puns. The episode ended in the typical cliffhanger with one or both of the men dangling over a pit of death (this time snakes and spikes) and Bolin resigned himself to watching one more episode before getting ready for bed.

 

   A while later Bolin felt restless and kept tossing and turning in his bed. The room was too creepy, the bed was too hard, and his mind was too awake to be comfortable and the metal lion-moose was looking at him. Getting up, Bolin grabbed Pabu and headed to Mako’s room. Maybe talking to his brother a little more would help quiet his mind or at least keep him out of the sightline of the room’s decorations.

 

.o.

 

   Sozin leaned against the bathroom wall as Mako showered just behind the cream colored curtain.

 

   “You never told me you came out to your family and they disowned you.” Sozin frowned, “I thought you could tell me anything.”

 

   “I can.” Mako responded, “It’s just. When it happened it was so crushing and hurtful I didn’t want to think about it. They had relatively recently reentered my life and the idea they were happy to kick me out of theirs well…. I didn’t want to think about it.”

 

   “And telling me about it would be thinking about it.” Sozin shook his head. “Still would have been nice to know.”

 

   Mako pulled back the curtain. “I know, I’m sorry. It was thirteen years ago and I wasn’t as good at conversation and better at drinking.” He leaned against the shower wall letting the water run across him and Sozin had to keep his eyes level to avoid distraction. “I’m sorry if you’re hurt by my omission. I drank five martinis one the train and moved on. I was just so tired of being hurt by people I didn’t want to go through the whole ‘poor baby, I can massacre them if you’d like’ thing again.”

 

   Sozin shrugged, “Well, that’s my gut reaction to stuff like that so I understand the why you didn’t tell me but I’m still a little hurt you didn’t trust me.”

 

   Mako nodded, “I get that, but it wasn’t about not trusting you, just loss fatigue.”

 

   Reluctantly, Sozin nodded, “Fine but know you’re still in hot water.”

 

   Mako looked from side to side. “I know I’m taking a shower.”

 

   “That’s not remotely what I meant.” Sozin snorted. “But fair enough.” From outside the bathroom, Sozin could hear someone knocking. He looked at Mako. “Are we expecting someone?”

 

   Mako shook his head, “No.”

 

   “I’ll go check it out. You finish getting the shampoo out of your hair before you blind yourself.” Sozin walked out and grabbed one of his fans before opening the door. “Bolin?” Sozin relaxed a little. “What are you doing here? Is there something wrong with your room?”

 

   Bolin nodded, “It’s creepy. Can I stay with you guys?”

 

   Sozin was still unsure exactly how old Bolin was and his actions were so varied from mature to childish the topic baffled Sozin. Sozin tilted his head and debated if he should.  What would Iroh do if he were in this position? Sozin made a face but stepped aside, after all, Bolin had been through a lot especially today.

 

   “Sure, come on in.”

 

   Bolin stepped in a looked around. “Wow, this place is huge.”

 

   “Well, it’s the presidential suite so yeah they tend to be on the larger side.” Sozin walked over and grabbed a set of Mako’s boxer from his suitcase and walked over to the bathroom. “Your brother’s here so you have to be decent.” He yelled throwing the boxers on to the counter. He looked back over at Bolin who was cautiously watching Pabu crawling over to Korra. “So your room was creepy?”

 

   “Yeah, I just. I tried to sleep but I couldn’t.” Bolin’s eyes kept looking around the room. “Is this normally the kind of hotel room you get?”

   Sozin nodded, “Yeah, it’s pretty typical. Generally, the hotel likes to give Royalty the royal treatment and I like it because-“

 

   “It’s grander than anything else?” Bolin crossed his arms. "You can show off to Mako?"

 

   “I was going to say easier to secure but I guess it is grander than a regular room and by now Mako's used to this treatment so showing off doesn't really apply anymore.  The large amount of space is also good for when we’re gearing up or returning from an expedition just because of how much space our gear takes up. We've filled this room almost completely with gear and books while preparing to find a few forgotten temples.” Sozin paused and looked at Bolin's pajamas. “You’re not intending to sleep in your room tonight are you?”

 

   Bolin shook his head. “No there’s a metal moose lion head in there and I’m pretty sure it’s watching me.”

 

   Sozin bit his lip and nodded. “Ok well, I’ll call down to the front desk and have them send up a rollaway bed. I know from experience that sofa isn’t comfortable and while you’re Mako’s brother but I’m not sharing a bed with you.”

 

   Bolin nodded, “That’s fair. I don’t want to share a bed with you either. I want to keep liking women.”

 

   Sozin blinked and tilted his head. “Okay…I don’t think that’s how sexuality works but if that keeps me from waking up with you hugging me I’ll take it.”

 

   “Hey, Sozin! Can you get me some socks and my sweatpants?” Mako yelled form the bathroom.

 

   Sozin looked away from Bolin, “Why? You’re just going to take them off.”

 

   “But…” Mako trailed off. “I don’t want Bolin to see my legs.”

 

   “Oh please, it’s just some burn scars. No need to be so secretive.”

 

   Bolin sighed, “Mako don’t hide things from me please!”

.o.

 

   Bolin almost gasped seeing all the scars spread across his brother’s body. His eyes were drawn down to the burns starting at Mako's knees and progressing down to his feet. A silver stripe of a scar reminiscent of a lightning bolt decorated the burns on his left leg and ankle. “Did you get all those scars on your legs from your adventures?” He asked after finding his voice. "How did you burn your legs? Did you jump into a forest fire or something?"

 

   Mako shook his head. “No these are the lasting scars from the night when that mob tried to burn me at the stake like a witch. Those and this.” He touched the scare on his face. “I’m lucky I still have toes after that night.”

 

   “Some luck. They tried to barbeque you!”

 

   “Yeah, well it's luck in a relative sense. Obviously, I now fear crowds, mobs, parades, and nurses with scrub brushes and a mean look in their eyes.”

 

   Bolin raised an eyebrow before he remembered Mako having to painfully clean the dead skin off his burned arm. “Oh. So you don’t like people seeing your legs because of those scars.”

 

   Mako nodded, “If you haven’t caught on. I don’t like the public knowing I’m hurting or have ugly scars caused by them, well not them-them but you get the idea right?”

 

   “I think so. You were always a private person I guess that didn’t change just the people you’re open to did.”

 

   Mako sighed as he pulled a robe out of his suitcase. “Yeah, I’m sorry if I haven’t-if I’m not as communicative with you as I used to be.” He wrapped the robe around himself. “I’m still processing that your back, and you aren’t the age you should be, and I just want to protect you from the ugly details of the past 15 years and I know I can’t but,” he sighed, “Every time I have to tell any of you, especially Korra, about what happened I just see this sadness in your eyes and I don’t want you to feel that way about skipping time or gods forbid you to feel guilty or responsible for happened.”

 

   “But we are responsible!”

 

   “Do you know something I don’t?” Mako raised an eyebrow.

 

   “No, I just. We vanished and your life was ruined because of that.”

 

   Mako shook his head, “My life wasn’t ruined because you disappeared. It’s complicated and there are a lot of emotions but I love my life, I love my husband, my in-laws, my ultimately complete failures but still great expeditions, my stupid camera that still has film I need to develop in it, and I don’t want you or anyone to think that while I have missed you and mourned you my life has been ruined.” Mako gritted his teeth, “It’s complicated and there’s a lot of conflicting emotions attached to it but my life is far from ruined.”

 

   “Yeah, no shit.” Bolin was quiet for a moment. “I feel like, I don’t know like you’re a stranger with my brother’s face and there’s a lot of emotions I don’t want to deal with tonight.”

 

   Mako nodded, “I understand. You don’t have to, I am still your brother but I get the strangers bit. You're not quite the same Bolin I remember either."

 

   “Why don’t two just spend tomorrow together doing stuff?” Sozin suggested. “I can find something to entertain myself and you two can reconnect.”

 

   “I like that idea.” Mako nodded.

 

   “Will you be ok with that?” Bolin asked, “Mako spending the whole day with me?”

 

   “Uh yeah, should I not be? I mean every year I go on a camping trip with just my siblings and leave Mako to his own devices. It’s just a good thing to spend time…. I…yes, I’m perfectly ok with that and it’s not my call. I think I’ll go get ready for bed while you two wait for the rollaway to be delivered.”

 

   Bolin looked over at Mako, “That was a weird question to ask, wasn’t it?”

 

   Mako nodded, “Yeah, not all royal twins are like Desna and Eska and Sozin and I have been married twelve years so we’re well past the honeymoon must cling to you phase.”

 

   “So what phase are you in now? If it’s some weird midlife crisis joined a sex cult phase, just tell me lies.”

 

   Mako tilted his head with his mouth hanging open. “Uh what? No… we’re in the ‘people don’t think we have a sex life so it’s totally ok to bother them between the hours of 10 and 2’ phase.” He paused, “Where would we even find a midlife crisis sex cult? Why did you think that’s a phase?”

 

   “It’s in a lot of the books Opal likes to read; especially if the cult has masks and BDSM. She loves those.”

 

   Mako blinked, “You know what? I’m not going to say anything beyond you have a type and that type scares me a little.”

 

"Oh please, you're a cop. You can't expect me not to believe you've never used your handcuffs in the bedroom at least once."

 

Mako's face turned red and he was about to say something when there was a knock at the door. "Oh thank the spirits"

 

.o.

 

   Korra looked up at the screen unsure of what she just saw. She leaned over to Asami who was snaking on the popcorn they were sharing.

 

   “Did we just watch an animated fire ferret and a dragon wolf just fight a mummy while slinging around Omashu?”

 

   Asami nodded, “Yup, the power of animation. I want to know how they managed to make a drawing move with such fluidity. I wonder if I can get a machine to move as smoothly” She held up a small box. “Chocolate candy?”

 

   “Sure.” Korra took a few and popped them into her mouth. “Do you remember what mover we’re seeing?”

 

   Asami shrugged and sumptuously held Korra’s hand. “Nope, but it doesn’t really matter. I’m just enjoying being with you and a break in the drama.”

 

   Korra nodded, “Yeah but I’m still on edge. I just want to talk to Jinora and find a way back home. I don’t like how split up our old allies are. I’m the one who usually storms out not Mako.”

 

   Asami kissed her cheek. “Let’s not worry about that now. The movers starting.”

 

   Korra smiled and relaxed to watch the mover, which turned out to be a monster movie and giant ants. By the time the handsome hero was burning the giant ants with a flamethrower Asami was sitting in Korra’s lap trying her best not to look at the screen. Korra patted Asami’s back sympathetically, growing up in the South Pole she never dealt with ants but judging Asami’s reaction they were not welcome creatures. Asami only looked up after the credits started to roll.

 

   Korra smiled at her. “So now we know that monster movers aren’t really your cup of tea.”

 

   Asami chuckled, “I don’t know. I got to cuddle with you for the whole thing but I did not like the ants. I could do without the ants.”

 

   Korra kissed her cheek. “Well, how many movers can they make about ants after all?” At the corner of her eye, she could see Ikki open her mouth then close it.

 

   “Well, that was fun,” Opal said standing up and stretching. “Sad Bolin couldn’t come but I think he’d be surprised how far movers have come and would've loved the little fire ferret cartoon. The drew him so fluffy!”

 

   “Yeah, I wonder if he’ll try to get back into acting or stay with the police?” Asami asked getting to her feet. “I wonder what any of us will do if we can’t get back. I have no idea if Future Industries is still around.”

 

   Korra shook her head as she stood up. “Well, we won’t have to worry about that because we’re going to get back to our time. Who’s ever heard of an avatar vanishing for years and coming back without aging?”

 

   Ikki scratched the back of her head. “Well, the years eventually caught up with him but that’s pretty much what my grandpa did. I mean he was gone for a hundred years not fifteen and he was frozen while you guys…well just kind of popped back into existence, like poof.” She made a small airball and popped it to emphasize her point. “But it’s not unheard of.”

 

   Wei sighed, “It’s not my place but it might be a good idea to think about what you might do if you can’t get back.”

 

   Korra bit her lip; she didn’t want to think about that. She had already vanished once doing it again felt wrong. It gave off the wrong idea that she did not care about the world or her job. Aang had run away from being the avatar and she…didn’t. She was taken away and she wanted to know why.

 

   “I’ll burn that bridge when I come to it. Though I’m guessing Mako won’t support us forever.”

 

   Ikki nodded, “Only if you tell him not to. Mako’s been living with guilt about you guys for years. Pretty sure at this point he’s got trust funds ready to be transferred into charity funds if your bodies were ever found.” She looked at the group. “What? I remember him talking to my dad about it a few years ago. Su wasn’t wrong about Mako being very wealthy from his expeditions, just what he spent that money on. ”

 

   Asami blinked, “Wow, I’m impressed. Maybe if I get Future Industries back I’ll let him help me with the books.”

 

   “You’ll have to hire Sozin too, they’re a team. Not sure what they’re going to do after this adventure. I heard Sozin’s moving back to the Fire Nation leaving Mako back in Republic City. No idea what Mako’s going to do with himself now that his best friends in a different country, I guess find a nice girl and settle down? Oh, I know a few nice air bender girls who’d be a great fit!”

 

   From behind her, Korra could see Wei make an amused face before walking out of the theater with Bel. Korra stood listening to Ikki muse about the possible future a little more before politely excusing herself. A few minutes later she caught up with the pair, dragging Asami along.

 

   “Ok, explain this to me. How do you know but Ikki doesn’t?” Korra crossed her arms and looked from one man to the other. "How does that happen? Is there some kind of gay club I don't know about?"

 

“Uhhhh yes? This might be Zaofu but there’s only a handful of gay clubs in town and only one with a decent dance floor and good non-alcoholic drinks." Wei smiled,  "I’m allergic to alcohol so guess where I go on nights when I want to have fun?”

 

   “The same place Mako and Sozin go because Mako can’t drink.” Korra nodded, “So you know about them because you guys go to the same club, not because he doesn’t’ trust Ikki. Got it. Did you meet Bel there?”

 

   “Yeah, I bartend at Dorothy’s which is why I was there that night,” Bel added.

 

   “I thought Su said you were a tattoo artist.”

 

   “I am but when I met Wei I was still an apprentice and had to pay the bills somehow. “ Bel smiled and hugged Wei’s arm.  “We actually met because of a dare Sozin put him up too.”

 

   Wei rolled his eyes. “I would have flirted with you anyway. I just would have waited until later in the night and without having to order the ‘Super Fruity Rudy Smoothie’ with a straight face.”

 

   Bel chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. “Maybe, but you wouldn’t have been as memorable.”

 

   “Aw, that’s so sweet.” Asami cued. “So this club it’s for gay guys?”

 

   “Well everyone is welcome as Dorothy’s but the main clientele is gays and lesbians and those in between but some straight people show up. Especially, on drag night.” Bel smiled, “You two should go there while in town. It’s a lot of fun and a great place to cut loose.”

 

   Korra nodded, “We’ll put it on the list of things to do. Thanks for clearing that up.”

 

   Wei checked his watch. “I think it’s about time we snuck back into the manor and got some sleep.”

 

   “Ah, sleep.” Asami scoffed. “After the giant ants?”

 

   Korra squeezed Asami’s hand. “You can stay with me tonight if you’d like. I’ll protect you from the ants, giant or otherwise.”

 

   Asami hugged her, “That would be nice.”

 

.o.

 

   Bolin rolled over in his bed trying to relax and not think about anything but his mind kept returning to the burns on Mako’s legs and the dream he had the night before. Even as he drifted back to sleep his mind went back to painting, now from a different perspective. Now he could see the victim was Mako and he could feel his brother’s fear as the flames licked at his legs.

 

   When Kiyoshi appeared, Mako’s emotions spiked; now there was desperation, but not for salvation but just for it to end, mixed in with Mako’s fear. Kiyoshi moved quickly, her fans blowing the fire into the mob before cutting Mako loose. Bolin cringed as a fan got too close and cut the gag and the face.

 

     Within seconds Kiyoshi and Mako were gone and Bolin was sent to a different perspective. He was in a car and now Kiyoshi wasn’t Kiyoshi just Sozin painted up to look like her. He was begging Mako to stay awake to stay with him. Mako was unresponsive but his eyes never closed.

 

   Mako barely showed any sign of life until the hospital where Mako’s will to fight and live finally decided to show up. Bolin remembered when they were on the street and people like Shady Shin told them horror stories about doctors and hospitals and from how hard Mako was fighting against the nurses he remembered those stories too. It was chaos until a green eye doctor with salt and pepper hair walking in and in a matter of seconds, Mako was asleep.

 

   Bolin’s eyes fluttered open. Sitting up, Bolin looked around trying to remember where he was. It took a moment before he recognized the overdone decorations of Mako’s hotel room. Looking over at the bed, Bolin noticed that Sozin was alone sound asleep while Mako and Korra were nowhere to be seen. Bolin made a face and stroked Pabu.

 

   “I wonder where Mako went?” Bolin muttered. “Also does Sozin know he’s an air bender?”

 

   Sozin groaned. “I’m a what?”

 

   “Air bender. You’re an air bender, I saw in Mako’s memory you air bent the fire away from Mako that night.”   

 

   Sozin sat up and rubbed one of his eyes. “No, I didn’t. I just fanned them away; my skirt did more than the fans. Wait you saw what? When?”

 

   “In my dream last night.”

 

   “Then you dreamed up my bending. I’m not a bender air or otherwise.” Sozin stood up and stretched showing off the dragons on his back and shoulder.

 

   “You know who else has tattoos? Air benders.”

 

   Sozin looked at Bolin. “They also don’t eat meat and have no hair. I’m not an air bender it was just a dream Bolin. Nothing more.”

 

   “Fine, but before you discount it I also dreamed of Mako freaking out in a hospital before green-eyed man gave him a shot and he fell asleep. Did that happen too?”

 

   “It did but that’s not a surprising thing to dream up. You and Mako were both street kids told to fear hospitals and doctors, it’s a lucky guess your brain made.”

 

   “And did the doctor that calmed Mako down have green eyes?”

 

   “Yes, but green is a common color especially among doctors so again a lucky guess.” Sozin crossed his arms. “Still not proof I’m an air bender and I’m pretty sure in the fifteen years since that night I’d have some more evidence of being an air bender. I’ve fallen off enough cliffs for my bending to save me and it hasn’t so I’m not a bender.”

 

   Bolin frowned, “Maybe it was just an exaggeration in the dream.” He looked at the tattoo of Kiyoshi on his arm. “Did you get that after you saved Mako? The tattoo of Kiyoshi to atone for cutting Mako’s face?”

 

   “No, I had this long before I met Mako. She’s my favorite avatar and somewhat of an idol.” He shrugged, “I got it touched up after that night but I didn’t see it as penance for cutting Mako’s face but thanks for helping me save him.”

 

   “So do you feel bad about it? The cut on Mako’s face?”

 

   “No, should I? I saved his life and he wears it well.”  Sozin shrugged, “He’s never mentioned that he dislikes it so it’s just not a big deal between us.”

 

   “It would be a big deal to me,” Bolin muttered.

 

   “I don’t doubt it.” Sozin nodded and headed for the bathroom leaving Bolin alone.

 

   Unsure of what else to do, Bolin grabbed Pabu and headed back to his room to get ready for the day.

 

.o.

 

   Mako ran passed the fourth statue of Opal he had seen that morning and bounded up the stairs into the hotel lobby as a grumpy delivery man brushed past him as he ran only stopping to catch his breath in the elevator.  Leaning back against the elevator wall, Mako took a deep breath and tried to calculate how far he had run. He figured it was around five miles when the doors opened and he walked out into the hall. He stopped outside the door to grab his keys and heard someone sobbing on the other side.

 

   “What the hell?” Mako breathed unlocking the door and stepping in.

 

   Sozin was on the floor sobbing uncontrollably by an open box, he barely ever cried. Slamming the door closed Mako rushed over to him.

 

   “Sozin? What’s wrong?”

 

   Sozin looked up and with trembling hands touched his face. He looked confused, “But I just the box it had your.” The man burst into a fresh batch of tears.

 

   “My what?” Mako brushed the tears away. “Sozin what’s wrong?”

 

   Sozin gulped trying to calm down. “The box has your head in it.”

 

   “My what?” Mako leaned over and peaked into the box and jumped back. “Shit! What the hell?!” He checked again saw his own face looking bake and kicked the box across the room. “Fuck, what-fuck.”

 

   After calming down and investigating further Mako realized the head was wax and had originally been attached to the loathsome statue in the wax museum. The box also had a letter, he didn’t need to read he knew whom it was from, and the figure’s wax ‘blood’ splattered hands. Disgusted, Mako threw the box into the mini fridge to figure out what to do with it later.

 

   “That’s it! I’m going to punch that bitch so hard Toph will be impressed!” He slammed the fridge door violently.

 

   “You can’t do that,” Sozin said quietly before taking a long drink of tea. “Like it or not you can’t attack her. You’re a prince, she’s a head of state, and we don’t want to start an international incident.”

 

   “Oh Fuck that! I’m mad enough to start a war!” Mako snorted breathing fire that singed his five o’clock shadow.

 

   “I can tell.” Sozin sighed and kissed Mako’s cheek. “Which is why I’m going to sort this out and you’re going to spend the day with your brother.” Mako looked into Sozin’s deep blue eyes. “This feud between you two has to stop and someone with a diplomatic personality is needed to stop it.” He stroked the scar on Mako’s cheek, “Besides, I’m the only one qualified to tell her just how badly she’s screwed up by sending a prince of the fire nation his husband’s head in a box.”

 

   Mako sighed, “Fine, but I still reserve the right to ask for a Su piñata filled with gummy lizards for my birthday party.”

 

     “As long as you don’t take a bat to the real Suyin we can fill it with anything your heart desires.”

 

     Mako smirked,  “That’s a very dangerous thing to offer. I could ask for it to be filled with lube and condoms you know?”

 

   “You could just remember you have nieces and nephews that come to your party and like to play with the piñata too.” He patted Mako’s shoulder, “Go take a shower and let me take care of Suyin.”

 

.o.

 

   Korra was picking at her scrambled eggs when a smartly dressed Prince Sozin walked into the room wearing the glasses she had seen on the train, and his black hair pulled back into a neat braid that stopped at his lower back. He was channeling his mother’s stern icy face and as he stood in the middle of the room glaring at Su who was nursing a cup of coffee.

 

   “Do you need something your highness or are you just hear to glare at me?” She put her coffee cup down. “ Oh, did Mako, not like the package I sent over? I just did it to show that the damn thing was taken down.”

 

   “Originally, I wanted to speak with you in private but I think I’d rather have this conversation in full view of your family.” Sozin put his hand in his pocket. “And to answer your question, no he did not and I don’t know about you but I enjoy getting boxes containing my husband’s head in the afternoon. I don’t know, getting something like that before breakfast just ruins the rest of the day.”

 

   Korra glanced over and saw the look of sheer shock on Su’s face while someone choked on their drink.

 

   “Wait what?” Ikki yelled putting her glass down. “Did he just say what I think he said? Do you marry Mako?”

 

   Sozin looked over at Ikki and smirked. “I did.” He looked back at Su. “This feud, we need to end it now. I understand you two have an ugly past and I will not defend Mako’s inebriated actions but aside from some ugly words thrown your way, you’ve largely been the agitator in the tiny war.”

 

   Su took a deep breath. “What do you want from me?”

 

   “I would love for you to apologize but I’m not a fool I want you to stop. Just stop, stop lying to the press, sending pieces of wax figures, and knowingly antagonizing him. Just cease and desist.”

 

   “And if I don’t?” Su took a sip of her coffee.

 

   Sozin sighed, “Well, I have to live with Mako being annoyed on occasion but you have to live with your family questioning why you keep waging a war against an innocent man.”  Sozin shrugged. “It’s your choice.” He turned and started to walk out.

 

   “Sozin wait!” Su stood up.

 

   Sozin turned to look at her. “Yes?”

 

   “Tell Mako, I’m sorry about this morning and about the lies in the press and any pain I caused you.”

 

   “For ten minutes this morning I thought, no believed, my husband was dead and his head had been shipped to me in a box.” Sozin’s mouth became a thin line, “I have no good reason to accept your apology.” His face softened, “But I now know how much pain you felt losing your daughter and sister, I only dealt with ten minutes of it, you’ve lived with it for fifteen years. I accept your apology.”

 

   “Thank you,” Su whispered before taking a deep breath. “If I may, when did you and Mako marry? I always thought it was an unrequited love between you two.”

 

   “Well, you were wrong about that too.” Sozin sighed, “I hope you have a good day if you need me I will either be at my hotel or with the Air Nomads while they prepare for the festival or maybe I’ll go for a ride, either way, I hope you don’t need me.”

 

   Korra watched Sozin leave and looked back at Su. The whole room was quiet before Toph spoke up.

 

   “Well, I don’t know about you but that was more interesting than the normal oatmeal!” Toph laughed, “Also I bet Bataar Jr. five yuans Mako did know Sozin liked him, who’s going to help me tell him the good news?”


	11. Children of the Air

As the rest of the group laughed, Korra hurriedly finished her breakfast and left the room before doubling back and tapping Ikki on the shoulder. “Hey, where are the Air Bender’s gathering? I really need to talk to Jinora.”

Ikki wiped her mouth off. “We’re staging the Lantern Festival on the banks of the small lake just west of the city proper. Jinora should be there by now of very soon or at least I hope so since Dad is babysitting Feather and Breeze and might need a break. I can take you there in a bit. I just need to help Huan with a few things first. He’s making some beautiful statues for Wei’s wedding.”

Korra shook her head. “No that’s ok. I think I remember where that lake is, and if not I can always just keep walking west and stop when I start swimming.” She smiled and headed out of the room. 

This was ridiculous! All this ugliness because some spirit zapped the five of them into the future? Maybe Kuvira snapping was more predictable than she originally thought. Korra was still standing outside the manor chewing on her lip trying to remember which way was north when Opal and Asami caught up to her. Asami tapped her on the shoulder. 

“Were you planning on leaving without us?” She asked playfully. “Or did you just want out of that room?”

“Out of that room before someone started asking awkward questions like whether I knew about Mako back in the day or the best way to dispose of a wax head.” Korra crossed her arms. “And before Toph points out that I’m pissed off.”

Asami took her hand, “Who are you mad at?”

“The spirit that sent us here and fucked up all our friend's lives!” Korra gritted her teeth. “When we disappeared, Su would never send a wax Mako head to his husband.”

“To be fair when we left Mako didn’t have a wax head to ship to the husband he also didn’t have.” Opal shrugged, “And there wasn’t a creepy painting of me in the hall. Let’s go find the air benders and by extension Jinora.” 

"Yes, lets." Korra nodded, “Ok, Opal, you’re the local would you like to point us in the right direction?”

Opal nodded and started walking, “I shall be your guide! Follow me if you want to live in the past again.”

The festival grounds were just where Ikki had said set up along the banks of a crystal clear lake. Korra could even see some brightly painted boats tethered to a temporary dock. They had just walked through an archway of red and gold flags when a young man fell out of the sky and landed gracefully in front of them. 

“Welcome! Did you lovely ladies come to ride the air…bender?” He smiled and winked at Asami before looking at Korra with a slack jaw. “Korra? Spirits Korra!!!!” The young man hugged her. “I can’t believe it! You even smell like I remember you!” He stepped back. “What happened?”

Korra blinked, “I’m sorry but do I know you?”

He chuckled, “I guess I grew up a little since the last time you saw me. It’s me Korra, Meelo!”

“Meelo?” She stepped back. “Oh my gosh! Meelo!” She hugged him. “ You have your tattoos! I can't believe it! You’ve grown so much! ”

Meelo nodded, “And you…haven’t at all. Jinora is going to flip when she sees you!” He grabbed her wrist. “ She’s in the back doing something for the festival. I'll take you back to her! ” He paused, “Also please don’t tell them I tried to flirt with you.”

Korra smiled. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

“Great! Oh oh! Before that let me show you what I helped with for the festival! It’s going to blow you away!” Meelo hooked her arm in his and pulled her to the right. "And I mean literally, it's a wind sled ride."

“Oh okay. We can see that first I guess.”

.o.

Bolin leaned back and looked around. “So we’re sitting at the terminal coffee shop because?”

Mako looked up from cleaning part of his camera. “The hotel’s tea is awful while here I know someone who makes it almost perfect.”

Bolin raised an eyebrow. “You know it’s weird how much you like tea now and that you trust Kuvira with an ingestible substance.”

“Actually, it’s her co-worker Xi who's good at making tea and honestly if Kurvira wanted to poison me she would have by now.” Mako shrugged, “And I can’t really drink much else or really you can’t really survive my in-laws without acquiring a taste for what is good tea and what’s just hot leaf water.”

“Oh yeah.” Bolin tapped his fingers on the table. “So when did that happen, being picky about tea? Also, when did you start liking tattoos? Sozin's practically covered in them. ”

“I started to really appreciate tea about eleven or so years ago and Sozin's not covered just an arm and back. Did I ever say I didn’t like tattoos?”

“Uh yeah, you told me I couldn’t get one.”

Mako sighed, “You were fourteen, of course, I was going to tell you couldn’t get one. I never said I didn’t find tattoos attractive.”

"You told me I couldn't get one."

"That's because you were 14 and you wanted a Fire Ferret tattooed on your neck. Of course, I told you no."

Bolin crossed his arms. “Fine, but if I asked you if you thought tattoos were attractive fifteen years ago what would you have said?”

Mako paused and chewed his bottom lip. “Fifteen years ago? What would I have said? Hmmm?” Mako leaned his head back. “I might have said yes back then.”

“Might?”

Mako sighed, “It was fifteen years ago I don’t remember what exactly I would admit I found attractive. I hadn’t been on a date in years and just found out my exes were dating each other. I’m pretty sure I found everything that didn’t remind me of Asami, Korra, or Wu attractive.”

“And Sozin was completely different from all of them?” Bolin tilted his head. “Is that why you found him attractive when you first saw him?”

Mako was quiet for a moment. “I don’t remember thinking of Sozin as attractive when I first met him. More perplexed, I had never met a Kiyoshi Warrior and the first one being a guy really threw me. I do remember noticing his blue eyes and facial features but it was far from love at first sight.”

“So if I hadn’t vanished that night would you have mentioned him?”

Mako gulped, “Maybe, probably. I mean he’s Iroh younger brother and was helping us and I’d never met someone who’d rather spent hours in heavy makeup than go away for a few minutes to wash it off and risk losing his place in a book. I mean I spent hours with him and his sister and I never saw his face without the heavy makeup. So I think I would have mentioned him, if not me than Jinora.”

“Interesting. So when’s the first time you really saw Sozin’s face? Free of makeup that is. Did you recognize him?”

Mako shook his head and chuckled, “I didn’t. He dropped by the station about a week later to give me back the watch I left behind. I just thought they’d sent a staff member over with it. He actually dropped by a few times to give information and witness statements after I was arrested."

"And you didn't realize it was him at all?"

"Nope, not a clue just thought he worked for the royal family. The first time I saw Sozin’s face and realized it was him was when I woke up in the hospital. He stayed with me that night and ended up wiping off half his makeup when he eventually fell asleep.” Mako laughed, “It looked like he was wearing a broken mask and there was makeup smeared against a wall in my room.”

Bolin tried to imagine Sozin with half his face being Kiyoshi’s but found the image more frightening than funny. “I see.” Bolin was quiet trying to think of what else he wanted to know or rather how he wanted to ask the questions.

A barista called out Mako’s name and he left Bolin to his thoughts. Bolin chewed on his lip trying to think of how his brother could be fooled by makeup. Mako said he was not lovestruck but then why did he not recognize Sozin when he was in civilian clothing. Mako returned a few moments later and handed Bolin his cup.

“Anything else you’re curious about from back then?” Mako took a sip. “I know fifteen years is a lot of ground to cover and a few mountains,” Mako added with a chuckle.

Bolin nodded, “You said that with you and Sozin you two were working together and something just clicked one day. What did you mean by that? You were going on expeditions so soon after we vanished?”

Mako shook his head, “No the big expeditions were later, much later. At first, Sozin was just helping me run down ideas contained in Republic City and keep my mind busy and not focus on my burns.” Mako rested his jaw against his first “Neither of us thought it would come to anything but I had to do something or I’d go insane. I had quite the love-hate relationship with my wheelchair and Sozin was one of the few people who didn’t act like I was a complete burden so I ended up spending a lot of time with him.”

“Why were you in a wheelchair?”

“I couldn’t walk with my burns and a broken ankle.” Mako shrugged, “So it was either stay in bed or wheelchair until Dr. Wyn cleared me for physical therapy and I was back on my feet.”

“Oh, yeah I guess that makes sense.” Bolin took a sip of his drink and tried to imagine Mako actually following a doctor’s orders for any length of time. “So who else didn’t act like you were a burden?”

“Tenzin, Dr. Wyn, the rest of Sozin’s family and most of the air benders. Everyone else thought I was hiding something or wasn’t trying to get better because I liked being a victim of something.” Mako shrugged, “So Sozin and I did a lot of research into spirits and other stories of people vanishing without much interruption since everyone else was helping Jinora with her search.”

“So what clicked?”

Mako chewed his lower lip. “It’s a little foggy, I remember one day after physical therapy Sozin and I were reading about people getting lost in The Lovers' Cave. I remember joking about how people had to kiss or sing to get out and Sozin said he’d rather kiss me then afflict me with his singing. ” Mako smiled, “He can barely hum a tune. And I don’t know I think I said something about him not needing a cave to kiss me or something cheesy like that.” 

“So did he kiss you?” Bolin leaned forward. 

Mako smirked, “I pulled a Korra and kissed him.”

“What did he do?”

Mako took a gulp of tea. “Well after making sure I wasn’t having a weird reaction to my painkillers or hit my head in physical therapy he asked me out to lunch.”

“Not dinner?”

Mako shook his head, “I was usually exhausted by mid-afternoon so dinner, not a good idea.”

“But lunch was a great idea.”

Mako nodded, “Yup, I think we were dating two months before we had an actual late night date.” 

“Oh, what did you do?”

“Dinner and then to a club.” He smiled into his tea. “We danced until the small hours of the night and I could barely walk the next day. Dr. Wyn gave me such a lecture about moderation.”

Bolin raised an eyebrow. “You sure that was from the dancing?”

“Mind out of the gutter Bolin, that happened four months later.” He paused, “Though I couldn’t walk after that night either.”

“That good huh?”

“I never kiss and tell.” Mako took another gulp of tea. “But the reason I couldn’t walk was unrelated to that night’s activity.”

“So why couldn’t you walk if it wasn’t related to sex?”

“That night my appendix decided it wanted me dead and I had emergency surgery at 4 a.m. to remove it. So nine months after I had been rushed to the hospital for the world’s worst campfire activity I was back. At least this time I didn’t punch a nurse.”

“Well, that’s good glad you didn’t do that.” Bolin was quiet for a moment, thinking. “How long after we disappeared did you get burned?”

“Hmm, about 3 months after you vanished.”

Bolin sat back and did the math in his head. “So about a year after we vanished you slept with Sozin for the first time?” He frowned suddenly feeling hurt at the implications. “Was it the same day we vanished? I mean it would be the anniversary of you meeting Sozin so it would be romantic to do Vatuu’s tango for the first time with a guy that night.”

“Bolin, I-“

“I bet you didn’t even think that some clues to what happened to us would appear the night and were too in love to check. Did you just leave it to Jinora to do all the leg work again?”

“That’s not fair. It wasn’t even-“

“I don’t want to hear it!” Bolin grabbed his drink. “I need some air.” He muttered before storming out. 

.o.

“Seriously Jinora?” 

“Look, I get that Korra being back is important but I’m busy with the festival, Sozin.” Korra watched as an adult Jinora rushed past an annoyed looking Szon who had changed into what looked like hiking gear. “But if you and Mako could help me with something.”

“No no no no, not being your test subject again the hair on my left leg and Mako’s right arm has yet to grow back and it's been weeks.”

“Interesting that was the Northing and Western Air Nomad waxing formulas. Can you pull your pant leg up so I can see?”

Sozin crossed his arms. “No, and no Mako and I can’t help you with this festival.”

“Why not?” Jinora looked stressed.

“Well, for one thing, Mako’s spending the day with Bolin and usually your favors take the whole day so he can't help you.”

“This would just take up your evening.” Jinora looked away and spotted Korra. “Oh, my spirits Korra!!!!!” She rushed over and hugged her. “I can’t believe it! You really didn’t age! This is amazing. Do you remember anything? Was it just a pop or?” Jinora took a deep breath and hugged her again. “I’m sorry, I’ve just missed you so much and it’s so good to see you again. How are you feeling?”

“I’m good, a little overwhelmed.” Korra looked Jionra over. “I’m amazed how grown up you are. How grown up all of you are. It’s amazing to see Rohan talking in full sentences. And Meelo told me you married Kai and are a mom now too.”

Jinora nodded, “Yeah he’s playing with the boys right now.” She smiled. “I just can’t believe you’re here, alive. Do you remember anything about the time you were missing?”

Korra shook her head. “Not really, no. I mean when we were yelling by the portal then suddenly in the future Lin and I were underground, I think Asami said she was in a tree and Opal was wet like she had been in the fountain.”

“Interesting, that reduces the possible spirits involved.” Jinora tapped her chin then sighed and shrugged, “Well, either way, you're back and that’s all that matters.”

Korra shook her head. “No, we need to find out what did this so we can go back to our proper time.”

Jinora sighed, “Korra, powerful spirits don’t just do things for no reason. You’re here for a reason.”

“I’m here because I haven’t punched that spirit in the face yet.” Korra cracked her knuckles. 

Jinora shook her head. “I don’t think punching a spirit will do you any good. There’s a guy wandering around the spirit world from my grandpa’s time muttering about killing the moon, I don’t think you want to end up like him. I won’t help you end up like that.”

Korra sighed, “Fine, you’re right. But I need to know why we lost fifteen years.”

“Can’t you just accept that you’re here now and start over?” 

Korra shook her head. “No, that avatar doesn’t just up and vanish without a reason even Aang had a reason for vanishing. If you're not going to help me punch the guilty spirits at least help me find their reason.”

“You got me, I’ll help.” Jinora picked up a stack of papers and handed them to Sozin. “Children’s play the guys I hired to play these parts are delayed won’t get here until tomorrow. I need you and Mako to fill in.” She smiled while Sozin pouted, “Oh don’t make that face. If you and Mako don’t do this you’ll be disappointing all those little kids including my boys.”

“So?" Sozin flipped through the pages, "Your kids think I murdered all the Air benders almost 200 years ago.”

“Yeah, still trying to explain that you’re not the same guy.” Jinora shrugged, “Well Quill and Breeze will be there do you want to disappoint them, do you? They don’t think you massacred their ancestors?”

Soizn sighed and looked at the papers, “Who’s playing Sokka? Me or Mako.”

“You, Mako’s too pale and I need him to play Zuko. He’s a natural at sulking.” She smiled and put an arm around Korra and started walking out of the tent, “Try to be there by five. And thanks I owe you one!”

"You owe me more than just one!" Sozin yelled back.

Korra glanced back, “Are you really going to do that to him? Can he actually do that?”

“Ah, he’ll be fine. He’s a smart man. Now! I want to introduce you to my kids!”

Jinora smiled as she led her out to where five children were playing under the watchful eyes of a grown man with a familiar haircut and air bending tattoos. He was watching the kids dutifully as the four boys played airball while the little girl sat quietly bending tea into her dolls cups. Korra paused and tugged on Jinora’s sleeve. 

“Is that Kai?!” She looked at Jinora who nodded. “Wow! It’s weird seeing him all grown up!”

Kai looked over. “Opal? Korra! Asami? Jinora are they real?” He ran up to look at the group closer. “I mean are they really them? Or are they actors again?”

Jinora rolled her eyes. “They’re really them this time at least that’s what Mako and Sozin think.”

“And we can prove we are who we say,” Korra said bending air with one hand and fire with the other. “You grew up while I wasn’t looking.”

Kai shrugged, “Most of us aren’t immune to the sands of time.” He looked the group up and down. “Emphasis on most. Wow, the kids are going to flip when-Wait they’re right over there! Hey Boys! Come over here and meet your Aunt Korra from Mommy’s stories! Quill, Breeze you come over here too!” 

Suddenly Korra was surrounded by children age six and under. It was easy to pick out who was each child’s parent. Jinora’s boys were all alike with their mother’s pale eyes and father’s dark skin and Ikki's were pale like their mother with green eyes like their father. They also had baldheads in contrast to Ikki’s children who had green stripes in their hair. Breeze also had a large blue bow keeping her hair in a messy bun. 

“Are you really the Korra from Mommy’s stories?”

“Can you show us some cool avatar bending?”

“Why aren’t you old?”

“Did you really like Mako once?”

“How do you give people back their bending?”

“Is that Asami?”

Korra backed up a little. “Hey, hey one question at a time. But yes, I am the Korra from your mommy’s stories.” Korra pointed to a bench. “How about we go over there and I can try to answer all your questions.”

.o.

Bolin fumed as he walked through the streets before stopping to look at his reflection in a grocery store window. He sighed and leaned against the glass. Why was he so angry about this? Why did he storm out? Why was this idea that Mako finally had a functional relationship so hurtful to him? Bolin groaned and banged his fist on the glass. 

“Why am I acting like this?!?” Bolin screamed to no one. 

“Hey! You’re spooking the fruit!” A man with almost white hair messy hair stepped out into the street. “And the…customers. Bolin? Is that really you?”

Bolin surveyed the man. “Uncle Chow? You’re so much older now.”

The man put up a finger. “You vanished…fifteen years ago. How?”

“Spirits.” Bolin shrugged. “We don’t really know what happened yet but we’re working on it.”

Chow nodded, “Yeah, I think you should come inside. I need a cup of tea? Would you like a cup of tea? Tu! You’re cousin’s here and we need tea!”

“Which one?” Tu yelled from another room. “If it’s the queer one he can make his own damn tea.”

“It’s the missing one and just make the tea!” Chow looked over at Bolin. “Oh, in case you didn’t know your brother’s queer. There’s a big debate if it’s because he was born that way or trades sex for power and security.”

“Or he just got so desperate he agreed to be with the first person who showed any interest in him.” A now middle-aged Tu said walking into the room. “So where’ve you been?

“Uhhh.” Bolin shifted uncomfortably, “Don’t know, can’t remember. Spirit stuff. I’m sorry but when Mako told me what happened between him and you he made it sound like you never wanted to see him again."

Tu crossed his arms. “Well we weren’t exactly supportive or nice about it when he told us he was marrying a man but we didn’t-don’t hate him.” 

“You don’t seem that supportive or nice about it now,” Bolin added. 

Tu leaned against the counter. “There’s a lot of emotion tied up with your brother and his spouse.”

Chow sighed, “That was a long time ago, Bolin, and we didn’t really know.”

“Know what? He was family!” Suddenly Bolin’s anger and Mako turned onto new targets. “And you were the only family he had left and you just kicked him out!”

“I know it’s something I’ve regretted for years. I tried to patch things up at your grandma’s funeral but he wouldn’t speak to me. He just came paid his respects and left.” Chow’s shoulders dropped. “I know San would have embraced Mako and his husband but in that moment I failed both of them and it took moving to Zaofu to realize it.”

“We’ve sent letters but he’s never responded.” Tu frowned. “He’s completely cut us off.”

"No shit he cut you off. Why keep toxic family members in his life when he doesn't have to?"

Bolin sighed feeling his own emotions cooling which leaving him feeling childish and awful. Mako was trying to share his life with him and he had just gotten angry and thrown it in his face because…because. Bolin bit his lip. 

“We are sorry about what happened,” Chow said putting a hand on Bolin’s shoulder. “And we would love to properly apologize to Mako and his husband.”

“Sozin.”

“Huh?”

“Mako’s husband is named Sozin.” Bolin took a step back. “Look, I need to go find Mako and apologize for how I just acted. I’ll give him your message but I can’t guarantee anything.” 

Without saying another word, Bolin left the store. He wandered around the streets for what felt like hours until he found Mako sitting on a bench messing with the lens of his camera. For a moment Bolin hesitated then sat down next to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Bolin looked at his brother. 

Mako sighed, “You know how sick and tired I am of hearing people apologize to me?” He clicked the lens back into place. “Why the hell can’t people just be decent the first time around?”

“I don’t know.” Bolin hugged Mako and started crying. “But I am sorry. I was horrible and I did to you what everyone else in our family did. It’s not an excuse but I miss the old Mako, I don’t know you and it’s like my brother is…is dead.” Bolin’s grip on Mako tightened as he sobbed into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, he felt Mako pat his back. “Please stop crying, Bolin. I’m not dead and I’m still me just fifteen years older that’s all.”

“But I missed those fifteen years! I don’t know what happened for those years.”

“Well you would know but you stormed out like a brat.” Mako snapped before sighing. “Look, I’m trying not to sound resentful or be a jerk about this but if you want to know about my life you can’t throw a fit because I actually had a life while I searched for you and the others. Can you do that?”

Bolin nodded, “Yes, I’m sor-“

“Stop saying your sorry and just act better.” Mako crossed his arms. 

Bolin nodded, “Ok ok ok. I’ll do that.” He paused. “You know now that I think about it you’ve been mostly alone all these years. I mean you have your in-laws but I bet Sozin talks to them more than you. All those years who did you have to share stories with?”

Mako shifted, “Wu and Korra, after she showed up, before that just Wu. I confided a lot with Dr. Wyn but he’s my doctor, not my friend.”

“You’re actually friends with Wu?” Bolin raised an eyebrow. “I thought that was just an act.”

“No.” Mako shook his head. “It’s not an act. He’s my best friend, aside from Sozin of course, we've gone on our own poorly thought out adventures over the years.”

“Of course, but it’s still Wu.”

Mako chuckled, “True, it’s still Wu. Even all grown up it’s still Wu. Good hearted, vain, addicted to the spa, and terrible with women Wu.”

“So how did that happen? How did all of this happen?”

“You’re not going to freak out and run off because you feel left out again?” Mako crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. 

Bolin tapped his chin. “Actually I have an idea why don’t you tell me about your like you would have it I hadn’t gotten missing that night?”

“So act like I’m me fifteen years ago and work forward?”

Bolin nodded, “Yeah, exactly!”

“You’re going to listen to a lot of babbling,” Mako warned. “A lot of superfluous junk happened in those years. Wu is my best friend so just take that into consideration.”

Bolin pretended to think for a second then smiled. “Oh, I especially want to know those stories. Is he the reason why you ran through the royal palace in high heels?”

Mako nodded, “Yup but you’re jumping ahead. Let’s start with what I would have said when I got home the morning after you disappeared.” 

“Why did you return the morning after?”

“Because I fell asleep reading old law books in the embassy which turned out to be lucky because that was my alibi.”

“Okay, so would you have said that morning?”

“Sorry, Bo fell asleep. The old law books are just as boring as the new ones with a bigger focus on outlawing sodomy for some reason. I’ll need to look up that word later but I don’t’ think it’s related to the issues with the portal. Did you know Iroh has a twin sister? I didn’t meet her but he has one. His younger siblings are twins too. One’s a Kiyoshi warrior and a guy…not sure how that works out but he’s nice so is his sister. They both really like tea.” He glanced over at Bolin. “Is this what you were thinking of?”

Bolin nodded, “Yeah keep going I’ll stop you when I get confused. Go on what would you tell me next?”

“Hey Bo, I can’t believe people think I murdered you….”

Bolin sat back and listening imagining the brother he left behind growing with each little story. How Mako viewed each step of the investigation that led to his arrests and then releases after the Royal Family stepped in to confirm his alibi. 

“People are idiots Bolin, they want someone to blame and I’m their favorite target. Well at least it’s over, I’m going to take a large sleeping pill and going to sleep for a week.” Mako looked over at Bolin. “That idea obviously backfired because that sleeping pill knocked me out a little too well and my fight or flight instinct didn’t kick in until I saw the inside of that hospital.”

.o.

Lin’s eyes fluttered open, letting the late morning sunlight bounce off Kya’s mocha body and into her eyes. She smiled and pulled Kya close, she had waited too long for a morning like this and could only imagine how long it had been for Kya. The two stayed there curled up until both their restless natures compelled them to move. Kya kissed Lin softly before sitting up.

“We can’t spend the whole day in bed.” She whispered. 

“Why can’t we? It’s nice here, the company is great.”

Kya smiled, “Well, I’m hungry and tonight I want to take you to the festival of lanterns in between patching up air benders who find out the hard why gravity is always watching.”

Lin sat up and stretched, “Fair enough.” She looked around. “I guess I’ve got find all my clothes to do the walk of shame to my sister’s house for a clean set of clothes.”

“Only if you really want to.” Kya chuckled holding up Lin’s bag. 

“When did you pick up my bag?”

“Sozin and Mako dropped it off when they picked me up last night.” She smiled. “Mako had a hunch.”

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable with my kid knowing so much about my sex life.”

“Aww it’s cute you actually acknowledging he’s yours after all these years but he’s not a kid anymore, he’s a middle-aged man who’s been married for over a decade. I think at this point he not only knows you have sex but doesn't care.” Kya put the bag on the bed, “Who doesn’t want you to have to do the walk of shame.” 

“That’s sweet of him.” She grabbed the bag. “So what do you want for brunch?”

“There’s this little café downtown I like.”

“Well then let’s go there. Do that couple thing where we hold hands and drink sweet coffee or whatever the cool lesbians are drinking these days.”

Kya smiled grabbing her clothes and walking into the other room. A few minutes later the pair were out of the hotel holding hands and walking. No one looked at them funny, no one even noticed. It was like a dream she never thought she would ever live. Lin smiled and leaned against Kya. 

“I always dreamed of being able to do this again.” She whispered.

“Walking down the street holding hands?”

“Walking down the street holding hands and no one caring.” Lin smiled, “I guess there are some upsides to Zaofu.”

“Every place has its advantages and disadvantages.” Kya pointed to a building with a section completely made of glass. “And this place has Eva’s which has a great breakfast.”

“I’ll believe it when I eat it.”

The inside of the café was quaint but noisy so the hostess seated them in the glassed-in conservator. The room was practically empty save a man in the corner nursing a large cup of steaming drink and a half-eaten croissant.

“He requested we keep this room as empty as possible. You two don’t look very rowdy so I think it’s fine.”

Kya nodded, “We’ll keep the volume down, promise.”

The woman nodded put their menus on the table and left the two after taking their drink order. Kya smiled and walked over to the man and tapped his shoulder. 

“Already nose deep in research?”

Sozin looked up and sighed, “I wish. This is a script, not an ancient manuscript. ”

“Jinora?”

“Jinora, she needs me and Mako to help with her little kids play.” He glanced at the thick pile of papers on the table. “Well, it’s not little.”

“Is she having you edit or fact check the script?”

“No, I need to fill in for a missing actor.”

“Poor baby.” Kya patted Sozin’s head, “but you love attention so it shouldn’t be that bad.”

“You’re mixing me up with my sister or the fictional characters based on me. I hate being the center of attention, speaking publically, and performing in general. If I was creating the levels of hell this would be one of them.” He sighed, “I don’t remember grandpa having such bad jokes.”

“Are you talking about Zuko or Sokka?” Kya leaned over to look at the papers. “Ah, Uncle Sokka, sorry to ruin your idolized image but these jokes are actually better than some of the ones he actually used.”

“I remember him being more sarcastic than this.” Sozin flipped to the next page.

“That’s because you just remember the good jokes.” Kya stood up. “Well good luck, Lin and I are going to eat breakfast but we’ll be here if you need help with any line readings we’ll be your first audience.”

“Thanks. Appreciated it. Hey if you happen to see Mako while you’re around the city tell him Jinora drafted us again and I’m at Eva’s.”

“If we see him we’ll tell him. Any particular reason you two aren’t in the same place?” Lin crossed her arms. 

“He’s spending the day with his brother, they needed some time to rebuild.” Sozin turned the page and read out the stage instructions. “Act like your high wave your hands in the air like you just don’t care. Sokka: (in awe) a giant mushroom (now yelling) maybe it’s friendly!?!.” Sozin made a face. “What does this have to do with air bender history?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading (and hopefully enjoying) this story. If you have any comments, questions, interactions you're dying to see, let me know in the comment below. Thanks and I'll see you later ~C.C.


	12. We Apologize in Advance

  
“Again! Again!” Breeze yelled right before Korra bent the earth beneath her sending her up into the air before landing softly on a cushion of air. Breeze laughed and begged for another turn. Korra sent her flying and caught her in her arms. “Again! Again!”

“Sorry sweetie but I need to go eat lunch now.” Korra glanced over and saw Ikki and Huan talking with Jinora. “Why don’t you go say hi to your mommy and daddy?”

“Mommy!” Breeze jumped out of Korra’s arms and rushed over to her mom. “Guess what I did! I flew! I flew!”

Korra chuckled and looked over at Asami who was smiling. “What?”

“First time I’ve seen you genuinely smile since this whole thing started.” Asami kissed her cheek and a choir of ‘ooohhs’ and ‘eeewwws’ erupted from the children. Asami blushed, “I forgot we had an audience.”

Korra giggled and kissed her on the lips. “Sure you did.”

“Either way, you were actually happy for a moment.” Asami patted her shoulder. “Maybe you can be happy in this time period too.”

Korra crossed her arms. “Just because I’m having fun playing with children doesn’t mean I’m happy here or any of us belong. We should be in our thirties like Mako not younger than Meelo. Meelo is older than us! Meelo!”

“I think you’re just trying to convince yourself that you don’t belong.” Asami shook her head. “Come on, Pema’s about to serve lunch, you’ll feel better after some food and a good dose of Tenzin.”

“Tenzin…I wonder if Tenzin’s aged at all?” Korra tapped her chin. “What if he’s gotten fat after all these years?”

“Despite all of Pema’s cooking I have not,” Tenzin answered walking into the room. He looked at her sternly for a moment before smiling. “It’s been too long. What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Korra took a deep breath with tears welling in her eyes before hugging him. “I don’t know.”

Tenzin hugged her back, “It’s good to see you again. It’s been too long.”

Taking a deep breath Korra nodded into his robes. “Yes.”

.o.

“I think I need a break.” Bolin sighed, “No offense but you in the middle of your five-step program is a bit on the heavy side.”

Mako nodded, “Understood, it wasn’t that easy living through either.” He stretched. “Shall we postpone the rest of the history lesson for another day and do something fun?”

Bolin nodded, “Please! Anything else, anything more fun than the trials of a royal alcoholic.”

Mako chuckled, “That opens it up for just about anything, getting a flu shot is more fun.”

“Well, I don’t want a flu shot. Pick something else.” Bolin crossed his arms trying to remember what there was to do in Zaofu besides drool over Opal.

Mako looked at the camera in his hands, “You still a bit of an attention hog? Who loves images of himself?”

Bolin chuckled, “I’m not the one who aged fifteen years.”

Mako smiled holding up his camera, “Impromptu photo-shoot in the park by a world famous photographer?”

“Sure! But where are we going to find one?”

Mako snickered, “Don’t be such an ass and let’s go. There’s a park near here that has some great landscaping that will make some very dynamic shots.”

“Wow, you actually sound like you know what you’re talking about.” Bolin glanced at the camera, “How did you even get into photography?”

“I thought you were tired of the history lessons,” Mako said as he started to walk down the street.

Bolin moved to catch up, “I’m tired of your journey to sobriety but I’m curious about you and that camera, you told me you hated paparazzi and all the flashbulbs. You showed up late to the Gala because you didn’t want them taking pictures of you.”

“I did and I do.” Mako sighed, “Taking pictures and the paparazzi are two different things. I started taking pictures because of police work.”

“The police? Why?”

“Crime scene photos to help with the investigation, I got really good at taking those and it seemed only logical to take photos while on an expedition and later anything I thought looked cool.” Mako shrugged, “after a while, I just seemed to have an eye for good photos and it’s a hobby I enjoy.”

“I’m glad you have something you like doing.” Bolin paused before snickering. “Besides Sozin.”

Mako rolled his eyes and smirked, “You are such a child.”

“Oh come on! That’s a great joke it got you to smile.”

“Hey, I can take unflattering photos of you too.”

“Ok, ok I’ll be good, but you know it’s true.”

.o.

Korra set her cup of tea down and looked at Tenzin, “So tell me how has the world really changed?”

“In many ways, it’s nothing like the world you left behind and in some ways, it’s exactly the same.” Tenzin gave her a kind smile. “It’s so good to see you again when we couldn’t find you or the other’s I feared the worst. It’s quite a relief to see you with my own eyes.”

Korra nodded, “That seems to be everyone’s reaction…well mostly everyone, Mako fainted and Gen-Fire Lord Iroh looked too stressed to deal with it but everyone else.” She paused, “What’s stayed the same? Everything seems so different.”

“Well, Future Industries is still at the cutting edge of technology, your father is the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, your cousins still lead the Northern Water Tribe, people still like having villains and heroes, pro-bending is just as popular if not more, and,” He sighed, “your relationship with Asami is still illegal in three countries.”

“You couldn’t end on a happy note?” Asami asked putting her cup down.  
“Couldn’t remember anything else that was the same and happy.” Tenzin looked over at her, “You kind of disappeared during a rough moment in time.”

“True, but now I can’t tell if you’re trying to break up us up or give me a task.” She crossed her arms.

“I’m not trying to break you up or send you on a mission to right the world’s prejudices, Avatar Kiyoshi tried that and failed, but I might be suggesting you think of somewhere other than those three countries to live in.”

Korra hugged Asami’s arm. “I’m going to live wherever Asami wants to. If that’s in Republic City to run Future Industries then that’s where I’m going to be.”

“Well, Asami’s going to have a hard time running Future Industries from there.”

“Why?” Asami looked shocked.

“The Company moved to the Fire Nation about seven years ago,” Tenzin explained.

“What! Why?” Asami’s breathing started to speed up.

“Politics, the active CEO decided to move the company rather than pay higher taxes and lay people off.” Tenzin shrugged, “I think Fire Lord Iroh knows more about what happened there but I’m sure when you get there to the Fire Nation and back to running Future Industries you’ll be caught up.” He smiled, “But I’m positive you will find your footing very shortly.”

“If I can get my company back. I’m pretty sure the current CEO isn’t going to be pleased with my return.” Asami looked at Tenzin, “Do you know who it is?”

“I think his name is Jin Sho, he was an old friend of your father.”

“He was, spirits he must be ancient now.” Asami was quiet for a moment. “I wonder how he’ll react to seeing me like this. We haven’t really interacted since the whole Amon thing and Dad went to prison. I saw him at the funeral but is he going to give me back my company after all this?”

“I don’t know.” Tenzin looked back at Korra then back at Asami. “But he would be a fool not to once he understands the situation.”

Asami sighed and smiled, “There’s a lot of fools in the world Tenzin.”

“That is true.”  
.o.  
Mako watched as Bolin fell into the park’s grass in an overdramatic manner. The sun was just starting to dip towards the horizon. Mako had gone through two rolls of film and was halfway through a third about the time Bolin chose to swan dive off the rock into the clover.   
Chuckling, Mako walked over and looked down at his brother. “Is that your way of saying you’re done? Or do you want to try some in motion shots?”

“I’m hungry.” Bolin spread his arms out and let Pabu run all over him. “Can we go find something to eat?”  
  
“Sure,” Mako nodded, “There’s a small café around here that’s really good.”

“A café? Really?” Bolin raised an eyebrow.

“Something wrong with cafés?” Mako couldn’t remember a time with Bolin would pass up food or even negatively comment on a restaurants type.

“No just they’re a bit girly and dainty and I’m not the dainty type.” He flexed his arms. “I’m a man.”  
  
“Good food is good food.” Mako shook his head and started walking. “No matter how “dainty,” you think it is.”

“You’re dainty,” Bolin mumbled under his breath.

“I prefer the term refined.” Mako joked looking back at Bolin’s shocked face. “It’s classier.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bolin stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. “So at what point during the past fifteen years did you turn into a dandy?”  
  
“Hmmm, not sure, I’ll have to get back to you about that. It’s probably Wu’s fault.” Mako felt his stomach rumble. “How about we continue this debate after we grab some food.”

“Ok, do you think this café will have pie like the place last night?”  
  
“Uh, no. I don’t think this place has pie…fruit tarts maybe. I know they have cakes there. Sozin always gets this red-velvet cupcake thing that’s really good.”

“Sozin has a sweet tooth doesn’t he?”

“Yeah, a bit of one. I think the whole family has one.” Mako grabbed his camera bag off the bench and started moving towards the edge of the park.

Walking into café Mako spotted Lin and Kya sitting in the corner for the café comforting Sozin who looked on the verge of madness. The trio was surrounded by papers, empty plats, and many many half-filled teacups. Mako glanced over at Bolin who was frowning with his arms crossed.

“I guess our day of brotherly bonding is over.”

Mako frowned. “I’m just going to check on him and then we can get back to hanging out. We don’t even have to eat here, we can go to a place with the pie if you want.”

“Fine. What do you think is wrong?”

“Won’t know until I ask,” Mako said walking over and looked down at the group. “Um did the talk with Su go this badly? Is this another lawsuit?”  
  
Sozin laughed bitterly, “Ah I wish this was a legal brief.” Sozin pinched his nose. “I could comprehend that or just give it to someone else to worry about. No, this tome is a script courtesy of Jinora. I have to learn it by the tonight or she’s not going to help us.” Sozin grabbed his hair. “I have to remember so many lines, so many… too many.”

Mako looked over at Lin and Kya for clarification. “Is Jinora running a production of Les Miserables?”

“No, the complete history of the Air Nomad Nation. Sozin has the honor of playing not only his fictionalized self but his grandfather, and I think someone else I’m not sure anymore.” Lin shook her head. “An actor, Sozin, is not.”

“Yeah, he’s not happy at all.”

“And neither will you,” Kya said handing Mako. “Congratulations, you’ve got the role of Fire Lord Sozin, Prince Zuko, and yourself.”

Mako glanced down at the stack of papers. “What? Uh.”  
  
“Don’t ask, it’s Jinora you have to help with this or she won’t help you figure out what happened to Korra.”

“And how long do I have to learn all this?”

Kya glanced at the clock. “Ten minutes before you need to check in at the theater.”

“What? No! I refuse!” Mako shook his head. “I’m spending time with Bolin today, I’ve dealt with enough today. Sozin’s dealt with more than enough today and having to memorize a script in order to get help is utter ridicules.”

Sozin took a deep breath. “Trust me, I know but we can’t afford not having Jinora’s help unless you think we have enough Spiritual knowledge to track down the spirit that sent Bolin and the other’s forward in time.”

“Or she could just help us without making you two do something.” Bolin shrugged.

Sozin laughed bitterly. “Ha! Jinora helping out without doing a favor for her? Oh if only.”  
  
“Jinora is a very busy woman, according to her, and so if we need her help she really appreciates if we pitch in every now and every single time we ask for a hand,” Mako explained feeling his shoulders slump. “Why does she need us to be actors?”

“Two of the ones she hired missed the train.” Sozin looked at Bolin. “You’re an actor, right? Any advice?”  
  
Bolin shrugged, “Have fun? I mean there is no way you’re going to memorize this many lines in one day.”

“No matter how hard I try,” Sozin muttered shaking his head. “Well, I have to get to the theater tent. Mako, are you coming?”  
  
Mako looked over at Bolin and cringed, “I promised to spend the day with Bolin, sorry.”

“It’s ok, I’ll just tell Jinora I never ran into you and maybe she shouldn’t do this to friends.”

Bolin patted Mako’s shoulder, “Why don’t you help Sozin? We spent almost the whole day together.”  
  
“You sure? I don’t want you to feel abandoned.”  
  
“I won’t.” Bolin shook his head.   
  
Mako frowned. “You just want to watch me flounder on stage.”

“How mean would it be to say yes?” Bolin asked fiddling with his hands.

“Mean but honestly right in line with my life.” Mako shrugged.

Bolin slapped Mako on the back. “Glad there will be no hard feelings. So where is this play happening?”  
  
“The Air Bender Festival just out of town,” Lin said standing up. “We’re about to head there if you’d like to come. We’ll probably be able to find your girlfriend hanging around there.”

“Will there be festival food there?”  
“Probably.” Kya shrugged. “I know Jinora was working on contracting vendors for food.”  
  
“Good I’ll go with you.” Bolin waved at Mako as he walked towards the exit. “Break a leg bro!”  
  
“Thanks,” Mako said flatly waving at his brother. He looked over at Sozin. “Let me grab a sandwich to go and we can head over.”

Sozin nodded. “Are you even going to try to learn your lines?”  
  
“Nope.” Mako set the pages down. “I’m just going to wing it. They didn’t call me Mr. Hat-trick for nothing.”

“That was in reference to you’re athletic abilities not you’re acting abilities.”

Mako smiled. “Maybe but I know how to put on a spectacle no matter the stage.”

.o.

Korra looked over at Bolin who was sitting a few seats away. “So Mako outright refused to even glance at the script?”

Bolin nodded. “Yeah, stated after the day he’s had it wasn’t worth trying. Not sure if I should feel hurt about that comment or not since he spent the day with me.”

“Well, Su also sent the wax Mako’s head in a box to his hotel room. I’m pretty sure that’s what he was referring to unless you two had a fight.”  
  
“We’re siblings, fights are normal,” Bolin said before taking a long swig of his drink. “But the wax head thing makes more sense.”

Asami nodded, “Yeah, Sozin was pissed when he chewed Su out this morning. Apparently, he was the unlucky one who opened it.”

“That’s horrible,” Jinora said sitting down. “I hope they didn’t bring something that ghoulish to the festival.”

“By the looks of how stressed Sozin was when I saw him, I doubt he had time to go and get it. Poor guy was trying to learn his lines.” Bolin shook his head. “And Mako’s not trying at all.”

“Not at all?” Jinora tapped her chin. “Hmmm was kind of banking on both of their perfectionism kicking in for this play.” She shrugged. “I mean what’s the worst that can happen?”

Korra tilted her head to see Tenzin sitting a row behind him laughing silently to himself. “Oh yes, what’s the worst that can happen?” She said sitting back and holding Asami’s hand.

Just then an actor dressed like Avatar Aang stepped out from behind the curtain. “Ladies and Gentlemen, before our production beings I have an announcement, unfortunately, two of our actors and their understudies have been delayed and their parts tonight will be performed by last-minute unwilling replacements. We apologize in advance, thank you and without further delay: The Complete History of the Air Nation-greatly abridged.”

Jinora gulped, “This is going to be interesting.”

The first half of the play was decidedly not interesting, at least in Korra’s opinion. It did not get interesting or even entertaining until the second half started and the curtain rose up to reveal a very bored looking Mako dressed like Fire Lord Sozin draped across the thrown as if he were a cat wearing sunglasses. In one hand he held a pack of papers that was clearly the script, in the other a large chocolate milkshake. The whole theater was quiet until Mako took a huge loud gulp of the milkshake causing the whole theater to giggle.

From somewhere in the crowd a young girl yelled. “Look Mommy the real Kamra Snaps!” Before being shushed by her mother.

Korra saw Mako almost imperceptible smile as an actor half dressed in Fire Nation soldier’s uniform ran in and immediately tried to fix the pieces of armor that were falling off causing more giggling. “Sir, now that Avatar Roku is dead we can continue to invade the Earth Kingdome but the other generals and I are wondering what is your plan when he comes back.”

  
For a good moment, Mako did nothing causing the audience to laugh before he looked at the soldier over his sunglasses.

“Fire.”

“Sorry, sir?”  
  
“Fire, solve it with fire.”

“But don’t-“  
  
“Fiiiiirrrrreeee!” Mako yelled getting the whole audience to laugh.

“But how?”  
“Don’t know figure it out then name it after me.”

The actor took a deep breath. “Don’t you have anything else to say?”

“Mmmmmmm.” Mako took a sip out of his milkshake. “Nope.”

“Gggggrrrrrrr.” The actor growled. “Look, you’re a famous historian don’t you have any good Sozin quotes you want to share?”

“I have a lot of good Sozin quotes but they’re all from the wrong Sozin.” Mako shrugged. “I mean sure: Fuck Mountains why are they so high? I curse all who decided it was a good idea to put a city there?” Mako looked straight at the actor. “Happy? You got a Sozin quote.”

“Ecstatic your majesty.” The actor said flatly sending the audience uproarious laughter as the curtain fell. A few moments later it rose again revealing a snowscape with a large white circle in the center. The whole theater seemed to groan as the well-known tale of Aang in the iceberg played out in front of them until Mako now dressed like Prince Zuko swaggered in still wearing the sunglasses and holding the milkshake.

Korra glanced over at Jinora whose hands were white from clutching the playbill so hard. “Jinora are you ok?”

“I’m going to kill that man and hide his body in the spirit world.” She growled looking straight at Mako’s blasphemes performance.

“Well, they did apologize in advance,” Korra said sitting back and enjoying the rest of the very irreverent retelling of her past life. Jinora might not like it but a little part of Korra loved it. 


End file.
